Like A Star
by Babys2245
Summary: Mercedes and Sam retell their personal love story.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Here's a new Samcedes story, I hope you all like it and please tell me if I should continue I would really like to know what you think.**

**Baby S**

Chapter One

"Okay," Mercedes whispered out over an out of breath gasp, "Okay, we're gonna have to stop." Sam sighed and laid his head down on her shoulder while slowly catching his breath. If there was one thing he didn't want to do it was stop. Rolling off of her and over to the free side of her bed, he stared up at the ceiling for a moment just gathering his wits which he normally lost when he found himself this close to Mercedes. Rolling back over until he was on his side looking down at her, he studied her for a minute.

"Do you mind telling me why we're stopping cause I seriously do not want too." he said as he looked down at her, Mercedes merely smiled at his statement while shaking her head.

"Aside from the lack of oxygen that your wonderful lips were depriving me the interviewer will be here at any moment and we need to get up and get ready." Sam grunted out a swear word and Mercedes smiled and patted his back gently. "It won't be that long."

"But it could take all day and these early mornings," he paused and placed a kiss on Mercedes' bare shoulders. "These early mornings are how I really like to officially start my day." She laughed at that and shook her head. Sam found himself grinning at the sound of her infectious laughter. "It's not funny baby."

"I've spoiled you." she whispered as he moved his body and nestled his head against her breasts. He nodded his head before replying.

"You sure did," he stated as he pushed moved again and placed his hands on either side of her body. "But I guess we better get on up cause we still have to get Olivia ready." he said speaking about their baby girl. As he moved off Mercedes, he sat up on the edge of the bed and rubbed a hand over his face while Mercedes sat up and just looked at him for a moment before grabbing her robe that sat on the edge of the bed. Getting up, she wrapped the silk robe around her body and turned to find Sam staring at her. As she moved towards the bathroom, she paused as she remember something she was suppose to tell him.

"Oh Sam," he lifted his gaze to her eyes. "I forget to tell but the interviewer wants some family pictures for the magazine article and-."

"And you agreed didn't you." he said with a shake of his head. He really didn't care for photo-ops but he was willing to go through it for his Vitra, which meant soul in Na'vi. "Well then I what do you want me to wear."

"It doesn't matter just look nice." she said as she walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the lips before reluctantly pulling away. "Now who's going to get Livia up?"

"I will, you go ahead and get ready." he said as he gave her another kiss. Mercedes smiled at that and walked into the bathroom. Stretching for a moment, he grabbed his t-shirt that was laying on the edge of the bed and pulled it on so now he was just in his pajamas bottoms and a shirt and headed down the hall to his three year old daughter's room. Opening the door, he spied Olivia bouncing on her bed as usual. It seemed to be her early morning ritual, clearing his throat he watched as she stopped and looked over at him obviously expecting her mother but when she saw him, she resumed her bouncing. "Good morning, Itetsyip." he said with a smile.

"Sempul." she called back with a laugh before covering her mouth with her hands. "Alright baby girl you're gonna have to stop hopping around. We need to get you ready for your mama's interview." he said as he reached out and snatched her up mid-jump. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he walked over to her closet. Pulling it open, he peeked inside and then looked down at her in his arms. "Alright Sempul is at a lost here," he said as he shifted through several outfits. "What do you want to wear today." Olivia looked up at him and then back at the closet and then reached inside and pulled out her Princess Tiana halloween costume."

"Um, I don't think your mother wants to wear that, although I have no problem with it. Your Sempul has wore numerous costumes over the years but mama seems to think that their only for special occasions like comic-con and stuff." he muttered with a shake of his head. "I keep trying to convince your mother that a costume can be wore anywhere you just need to the guts to do it." he said as he looked down at his daughter, he found looking up at him and giving him all her attention. "So in conclusion I think it would be best if you picked another outfit." Olivia reached out and touched the Princess Tiana outfit and looked back up at him and poked out her lip out.

"No dress."

"No not this dress baby girl." Olivia looked back at the closet and then reached out for another outfit. Sam couldn't help the grin that came over his face as he watched her pull out yet another princess outfit, this time it was Jasmine's costume.

"She is so your daughter." Mercedes said from behind them, turning around he smiled as Mercedes walked into the room and over to them. Sam shrugged his shoulders as Olivia reached out for her mother. Mercedes quickly took her and gave her a good morning kiss on the forehead while he stood off to the side.

"She picked out Princess Tiana and Jasmine for today." he said holding up the two outfits, Mercedes looked them over and then back down at her daughter.

"Well if we weren't doing anything today I'd let her have her pick," Mercedes said with a small sigh, "But this should do right," she asked as she reached into the closet and pulled out a little outfit that her mother had sent up from Lima. "Right sweetie." The outfit was a purple shit with Princess Tiana on it along with matching purple shorts. Handing the outfit over to her daughter, Sam and Mercedes watched as Olivia gave the outfit her usual inspection. Olivia then lifted the outfit over to her father and Sam just smiled as Olivia said.

"Sempul look." Mercedes rolled her eyes playfully and looked at Sam who stood there like the proud father he was.

"By the time she goes to Kindergarten all she's going know is Na'vi, Sam." she said trying to hide the grin on her face. Sam nodded his head that and grinned brightly as he took the outfit from his daughter's outstretched hand.

"Nothing wrong with that Na'vi is a good language, my vitra." he said with a wink as Mercedes blushed and shook her head. "See I'm never gonna stop speaking it as long as I can produce those types of responses." Mercedes just grinned and lightly smacked his arm while shaking her head. If there was one thing that Sam could always do it was make her smile.

"Fine well you're gonna have to explain to her teacher why our daughter is bilingual only because she knows a fictional language." Sam blew out a breath and took back Olivia who was clinging to her new outfit.

"Shot that'll be easy-our daughter is a genius." he said as he bounced Olivia a few things. "Isn't that right?" Olivia just smiled as she looked up at her father. "Well now that we have a suitable outfit picked out I guess it's time to get dress," he looked over at Mercedes. "Thanks for the help cause she was seriously about to break me down. One more pout and it would have been Princess Tiana or Jasmine."

"I know that's why I came, your daughter loves her costumes." she said as she pulled him into a kiss that only cause their daughter to giggle a loud, "Now I need to go and get ready and so does this little princess." Sam nodded his head and watched Mercedes as walked out of the room. His eyes remained on his wife until Olivia hit him lightly on the arm.

"Dress Itetsyip." He tore his eyes off the doorway and looked down at his daughter. Picking up the outfit that had been picked out he smiled and nodded his head.

"Alright then let's get you dressed shall we."

Mercedes walked out of her rather large bathroom and smiled when she saw Olivia sitting on her and Sam's bed focused on the movie 'The Princess and the Frog,' it was obvious that since this was on that Sam had stolen away in one of the guest rooms to get dressed as well. She saw the baby monitor on the bed as well. Walking over to the bed, she sat down beside her daughter and looked at the movie with her for a few minutes before her cell phone rang. Reaching towards her nightstand she picked it up. "This is Mercedes Evans speaking?"

"Mercedes hey girl, are you ready for your interview?" Her agent and friend Santana Lopez asked over the phone before cursing in spanish. Mercedes didn't have to ask where Santana was, she could tell just by her tone that she was driving.

"I'm ready well me and Livia are ready, Sam's still getting dressed." Santana made a noise over the speaker before finally saying.

"Good I'm almost there, the interviewer faxed over the outline for the interview. You know so at least you'll know the direction of the discussion." Mercedes nodded her head and lounged back on the bed for minute while looking over at Olivia who was now laughing as Tiana and Naveen got their frogs' tongues tangled up.

"Alright then I guess we'll go over it when you get here, chica." Mercedes said with a shrug, she was pretty sure the interviewer wouldn't try to get to personal but then again getting personal with the stars was now a major part of the business. "How's Brittany doing?"

"She's fine just fine although she wanted to know why you needed a spiritual advisor." Mercedes' mouth dropped open at that and shook her head.

"Excuse me."

"The interviewer cause in the words of Brittany-they inner view you, trust me I don't get it anymore than you do but she wished you luck with your advisor."

"I'll be sure to tell her thank you next time you guys come over," when Santana let out another string of curse words, Mercedes sighed. "I better let you go so you can concentrate on your driving."

"Is that like a running joke with you and Sam now?" Santana asked over Mercedes laughter. "I'll have you know that all those accidents were proven in the court of law to be the other person's fault. Never mine."

"Okay okay but still I'm gonna let you go so you can get here in one piece."

"Fine I'll see you when I get there." With that said, Mercedes hung up her cell phone and looked over at the doorway and saw Sam standing there. He was dressed in a part of loose fitting jeans with a black button up shirt.

"You look handsome." he looked down at himself and then back up at her with a cocky grin on his face.

"I do huh," he said as he made his way over to the bed and looked her over. "And where may I ask has this lovely sundress been hiding."

"In the back of our closet, do you like it."

"Love it and I see you have the twins out for-." he looked over at his daughter and then smirk. "Guess I better watch myself since Princess is in the room huh?" he asked with a small laugh as he looked over at his daughter who was mainly focused on her movie. "So was that Santana?"

"Yeah, she's on her way over here to prep me for the interview." Sam nodded his head and lounged back on the bed and stretched out. Lifting an eyebrow, he looked over at Mercedes.

"And what exactly is this interview about?"

"Well, when I talked to the journalist um Casey Bennett well she mostly said she wanted to discuss everything. Like how I got to be a singer and what not and how well. . .why I broke away from my brother's label and-."

"Because your brother is a racist jackass."

"Not in front of the baby." Mercedes quickly stated as she sent Sam a look, raising his hands in the arm, Sam looked over at Olivia and sighed with relief once he saw that his daughter was still engrossed with the fantastic adventure of Princess Tiana.

"Sorry but your brother is one, Mercy." He whispered as took his eyes off his daughter. She looked down at her hands and nodded her head as she remembered some of the awful things her brother said not only about her dating Sam but also about their daughter. "He's lucky he wasn't even in the same country when he said what he said about Olivia or I would have found him and beaten some sense into him since he doesn't have any sense to be beaten out of him." Sucking her teeth as she remembered his comment she held up a hand.

"Please don't remind me." Sam looked back at his daughter and pulled Mercedes to his side and wrapped his arm around her as she snuggled into his side.

"So are you gonna tell them everything cause if you do-well you know you're gonna make your brother look bad."

"Like you care?"

"I don't but I certainly don't want to deal with all of his drama although he should probably be called out on his mess." Sam stated simply as he took looked down at Mercedes. "So have you decided what you're going to do?"

"Yes I have. I'm gonna give this girl the interview of a lifetime and hopefully when it's all said and done people will stop saying I abandoned my brother." Sam snorted at that and shook his head, if anyone was abandoned it would be Mercedes. "Because it has been getting so annoying the type of why they act since they think I'm just an un-loyal diva."

"You're anything but that baby." Sam reassured her while brushing a kiss over her forehead. Olivia turned and saw her parents lounging in bed and quickly crawled back towards them and settled down in the middle and then the family of three finished watching the Princess and the Frog together.

"Oh my goodness, she looks so cute." Santana said as she entered the Evans' home later on that day. Smiling she looked over Olivia who was shyly peeking at her from Sam's arms. "Oh don't you act shy with me little girl, I was there when your mama was round with you."

"Santana she was not round." Sam said immediately coming to his wife's defense. Santana grinned and waved his words off while shaking her head.

"Oh she knows I'm messing with you." Santana said as Mercedes entered the living room and walked over to embrace Santana.

"I hope you weren't talking about me, Santana." she said as they pulled away from each other, smiling Santana looked over at Sam who was now sitting on down with Olivia.

"Oh I was talking about you lovingly like I always do." she said with a bright smile as she looked at her friend. "Now here's the outline," she said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a paper. Handing it over to Mercedes, she took a seat in a chair near the sofa while Mercedes settled down beside her husband and daughter. Mercedes read the first line and then looked over at Santana.

"My goodness she wants to go all the way back then."

"Seven years isn't all the way back then goodness girl you trying to make us sound old." she asked with a shake of her head while Mercedes just grinned and shook her head.

"Sorry but you have to admit that was a while ago." she said as she sat the paper down on the coffee table.

"Well I think that starting there would be best after all it would give people a look at you two I mean I'm sure everyone wants to know how the grammy award winning singer and the comic book mogul of this generation got together. It's a weird pairing and people want to know how it happened and I don't think they're truly satisfied with the cliche line about you two being high-sweet hearts. They want details."

"I won't be giving the all the details." Mercedes said as she shared a look with Sam. "Some things need to remain with only us." she stated as Sam nodded his head in agreement as he reached for her hand. Santana watched them closely before rolling her eyes.

"You guys are so sickeningly sweet," leaning back in the chair, she looked over at Mercedes while reaching down for a magazine that sat on the coffee table in front of her. "So are you going to talk about your brother."

"He's apart of the story, Santana. Besides Sam and I already talked about it and I guess it's time people stopped assuming they know why I left the album. It's time they knew that he-."

"Is Racist?" Sam said cutting in angrily while Mercedes just nodded her head and squeezed his hand a bit.

"And that he forced me to leave the label because he could never accept Sam or our daughter." Santana nodded her head, she knew about Mercedes brother. Her mother would call a man like a him a wolf in sheep's clothing. Especially when it came to his sister, he used her to make his record label what it was today. In fact he was still riding high off her name, much to all of her friends' annoyance but Mercedes was just glad to be rid of him.

"Good that's good cause you know I can't stand him anyway." Santana said as her cell phone rang, answering quickly she talked over the line for a bit before hanging up and looking over at Mercedes and Sam. "That was the reporter they should be here soon, they'll be doing the interview first and the photo-shoot is that okay."

"It's fine." Mercedes said with a nod of her head. It took nearly fifteen minutes before the doorbell rang, Santana went to get it and left the family of three waiting in the living room. A few minutes later she returned with the person who Mercedes could only assume was Casey Bennett. The young woman walked over to and held out her hand.

"Mrs. Evans, it's an honor to meet you. Thank you for granting me this opportunity to interview you."

"No problem," turning slightly she pointed towards Sam and Olivia. "This is my husband Sam and our daughter Olivia. Say hi."

"Kaltxi." Sam and Olivia said together. Casey smirked at that while Mercedes smiled and shook her head. Sam and Olivia were always talking in Na'vi so she really wasn't surprised that they had greeted Casey in the way they had.

"Is that Na'vi from the movie Avatar?" Casey asked with a small smile as she looked over at Sam and Olivia.

"Why yes it is? It's the second language in this house." Sam stated proudly in a such a serious tone that Mercedes could only laugh. "She tries not to speak it but she knows the language too. I taught her." Sam said as he looked over at Mercedes who was now blushing and shaking her head at him. Casey smiled at their antics while Santana stood off the side with a smirk on her face.

"I told you they were sickeningly sweet didn't." Casey turned to look at her and nodded her at that while looking back at Mercedes and Sam.

"That you did but I'm starting to truly believe this might be one of the best interviews I've ever done." Santana nodded her and walked over to Sam and held out her arms to Olivia.

"Give her here, I'll keep her occupied while you guys do the interview," after taking Olivia in her arms. "Do you want to go and watch a movie?"

"Princess and Frog." Olivia exclaimed excitedly as she looked up at Santana beaming brightly happy that she was once again being allowed to see her favorite movie. Santana looked over at Sam and Mercedes and rolled her eyes.

"Lawd, how many times. . ." she trailed off and looked back down at Olivia. "Alright then if you wanna watch Princess and the Frog then that's what we'll watch," glancing once again at Sam and Mercedes. "Call me if you need me or feel the need to rescue me."

"Bye Santana have fun." Sam said with a smirk as he watched her roll her eyes again and head out of the living. Once they were alone with Casey, he rubbed his hands together and looked over at Mercedes before glancing over at Casey. "Um is this room okay we could always go to my office if you want-."

"No this is fine and probably more personal and comfortable." Casey said as she sat her bag down and started pulling out several items she would need for the interview. "Can I just have a seat anywhere?"

"Sure. . .sure make yourself comfortable sweetie." Mercedes suggested as she settled down on the love seat with Sam who immediately wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. Once Casey was set up, she settled back in the chair that Santana had been using earlier.

"Did Mrs. Lopez give you the outline for the interview?"

"That she did," Mercedes said lifting up the paper and waving it in the air slightly. "So where exactly do you want to start?" she asked as she sat the paper back down and folded her hands in her lap while leaning into Sam's side. Casey had to smile at the way they seemed so comfortable with one another. She knew she had only been in their present for about ten minutes but she could already tell that they were crazy about one another. Without even second guessing herself she knew that's where she wanted to start. Everything else would probably fall in place but if they had been together for as long as reported their starting from the moment they got together would be the best place to start.

"How about we start around the time you two got together?" Sam and Mercedes looked at one another while she pressed play on her tape recorder and picked up her pen and notepad.

"If you've got the time cause don't you want to do-."

"I want to get the whole truth, Mrs. Evans." Casey said with a smile. "So I think it would be best if we started at the beginning so when did you two get together. I've read somewhere that you're both high school sweethearts." Mercedes nodded her head while Sam spoke up.

"We are- we got together at the end of our Junior year and that carried over into our Senior year," he said with a small smile. "We kept it secret back then because well we were apart of Glee club that group there well they usually inserted themselves-."

"All up and through everyone's relationship and we didn't want that. We wanted time to get to really know each other and spend time together without the Glee club members getting all up in our business. We just wanted some privacy at least for a little while cause in a town like Lima, Ohio that really doesn't last long."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update last week, I had my wisdom teeth pulled and well I took to my bed because of the pain and stayed away from the computer for a whole week (I still can't believe I did that). I'm still little bit sore so I'm just gonna post this chapter real quick but please know that those who reviewed last time I read and enjoyed what you said. I always do, so here's the new chapter and I hope you enjoy it oh and please Review.**

**Baby S**

Chapter Two

It had been a week after Prom and Mercedes was still personally on a high from when Sam had asked her to dance which was why when he had asked her if she could possibly watch over his younger siblings that night she had agreed. After school they met up in the parking lot and she drove him over to the motel so he could introduce her to his siblings before he headed off to work. "Thank you so much for doing this more me, Mercedes." he said as she pulled the car into a vacant parking space. Turning off the vehicle, she looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"It's really no problem, Sam. I'm happy to help you out." she admitted, Sam nodded his head and drummed his fingers on his knees before unbuckling his seatbelt. Opening the door, he climbed out and quickly went over to her side of the car and opened the door for her before she could even fully get out of her seatbelt. He pulled the door back and sent her a rather cheeky grin. "Why thank you." Mercedes said with a small smile as she looked up at him. She could feel her cheeks heating up which meant she was blushing but she didn't know if Sam could see it. After all most people don't really think African Americans could blush, which was a damn foolish misconception, like blood didn't rush to her face because she just so happened to be African American. She always shook her head at people who said things like that just because you couldn't tell it was happening didn't mean it didn't happen.

"You're welcome." he said as he reached out and took her book bag from her as she pulled it out of the backseat. He tossed over his free shoulder and closed her car door once she was out of the car. They both walked up to his motel room. He quickly fished out his keys and pushed opened the door. Mercedes peered over his shoulder and saw a tall blonde headed woman fussing with two small children.

"Now you two be good and I'll see you later on tonight." she said as she moved forward and gathered her children up into a tight hug. Turning around, she smiled when she saw Sam then a confused look came over her features as her eyes landed on Mercedes. "Who's this? I thought Quinn was coming over to watch the children tonight?"

"Mom, this is Mercedes another one of my friends from Glee. Quinn had to do something with her mother this evening so I asked Mercedes and she agreed to come over and watch Stacy and Stevie for me." Mrs. Evans nodded her head and walked over to Mercedes and held out her hand for the young girl. Mercedes immediately took her hand and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Evans." she said shyly. The older woman smiled down at her and shook her head.

"Please call me Allison, and it's nice to meet you Mercedes. Thank you for helping us out tonight or you sure your parents are okay with it." Mercedes nodded her head and smiled up at the woman now feeling a bit more relaxed.

"Oh yes they're fine with it. Mrs.-." she paused as Allison gave her a playful yet stern look. "They're fine Allison." she said with a small laugh. Stepping back away from her, Allison leaned forward and brushed a kiss over Sam's forehead. Mercedes just smiled as she watched him blush from the contact.

"Well I'm off," she turned back towards her younger children. "See you later on tonight my lovelies." she gave them all a wave and then slipped out of the motel room. Once she was gone, Sam's sister and brother got up and walked over to Mercedes. Stacy was looking up at her shyly and gave her a small timid wave.

"Hi." she said softly, so soft that Mercedes almost didn't hear what the young girl said. She gave the girl her best smile and bent down.

"Hi, my names Mercedes what's yours?" she asked as she held out her hand for the girl. Stacy looked at her and then placed her little hand in Mercedes.

"Stacy." she whispered back her voice still taking on a shy tone, she stepped over to Sam once Mercedes released her hand as Stevie stepped up and looked at Mercedes.

"You're pretty." he said bluntly, Mercedes smiled at the young boy and looked up at Sam who was grinning as well before returning her attention back to Stevie who now had his hand out. "I'm Steven Evans." he said before grinning again. "But call me Stevie."

"Oh he is quite the charmer." Mercedes said as she stood up, Sam rolled his eyes at his little brother's antics and just shook his head. "You're teaching him well." Bending down, he picked up Stacy and sat her on his hip while looking at his little brother.

"I guess," he mumbled before trailing off. "Alright guys Mercedes is going to be looking out for you guys tonight so you know, be on your best behavior."

"I'll be good Sammy." Stacy said as the cutest smile, Mercedes had ever seen flashed across the little girl's face. Sam smiled at that and looked over at his brother who gave him a nod in return.

"Alright," he looked over at the nightstand between the two beds. "I guess I should head out if I don't wanna be late." he said as he walked over to Mercedes and easily passed Stacy over. Mercedes was surprised the girl even allowed her to hold her. Sam just smiled ruffled his brother's head and then stepped out. Once the door closed, Mercedes looked at Stacy and then down at Stevie and walked over to one of the beds and sat down.

"Okay so how about we watch a movie how does that sound." she said as she looked at them both. Stevie and Stacy both smiled at her suggestion, looking at the T.V. she saw that they had a DVD player installed. "Do you guys have any movies that you want to watch?"

"Tangled-no Princess and the Frog." Stacy said and Mercedes had to smiled as the little girl continued to name Disney movie after movie much to her brother's disgust which he was showing openly by frowning and shaking his head.

"Harry Potter's good, Mercedes. We should watch that." he suggested while Stacy just shook her head.

"No I don't wanna watch that." Mercedes looked up towards the ceiling wondering how Quinn handled herself with them. Deciding that it was time she stopped their fussing before things turned ugly, since she could see Stacy's lip quivering. She cleared her throat and gained both of their attention. Looking back over her shoulder at the time, she looked towards the clock.

"What time do you have to be in bed?"

"Eight-thirty." Stevie and Stacy said together.

"Well how about this we can have a Disney-Potter marathon cause there's enough time." she said said as she look back at the clock just to make sure she had time. Stacy reached up and gently nudged her free arm.

"What's that Mercedes?"

"Well we can watch Stacy's movie first and then we can watch Stevie's movie until you guys go to bed." The two siblings looked at one another excited now by the idea of Disney-Potter movie marathon. "So how does that sound to you guys?" she asked.

"It sounds fun, Mercedes." Stacy said, Mercedes grinned and clasped her hands together.

"Alright so who wants to go first?"

"Ladies first, that's what Sam always says." Stevie said with a sigh as if the gesture was a bit to much for him but he was going to do what his brother told him to do. Mercedes smiled his gesture and looked over at Stacy.

"So little lady what do you wanna watch first?" Stacy smiled at the name that Mercedes just called her and looked down as if she were thinking.

"Princess and the Frog." she finally said looking up at Mercedes to see if her choice was okay.

"Sounds good." Mercedes said with a smile, "Now where is the movie." Stevie quickly went over to the t.v. stand and went to a CD/DVD case. She watched as he flipped the pages until he pulled out a disk and then walked back over Mercedes.

"Here it is." Sitting Stacy down, she grabbed hold of the DVD and walked over to the DVD player, she looked back at Stacy and Stevie and smiled.

"Well here we go-the first official Disney-Potter marathon." At the cheer of the kids, Mercedes just smiled and popped in the DVD and then walked back over the bed and settled down at the headboard while the kids lounged near the foot of the bed.

" You know I think I can figure out what a Disney-Potter marathon is but I'm just gonna go ahead and ask you." Sam said the next day as he leant on the locker next to Mercedes. He smiled when she tucked her head and looked away from him.

"Oh so they told you about that huh?" she asked as she looked back up at him, Sam smiled just grew as he saw the shy look on her face. Nodding his head, he crossed his arms over his chest and just watched her.

"Yep, so what's this great thing called a Disney-Potter marathon?"

"Well um, just what it sounds we watch a Disney movie and then a Harry Potter movie." Sam nodded his head as if he was finally putting everything together. Mercedes couldn't help but smile at his antics.

"Oh I see, well you know Stacy and Stevie want you to come back so they can have another marathon, told me and my parents all about it over breakfast. I think you have a real hit on your hands here." he said with a bright smile. He watched as Mercedes looked away from him as her cheeks grew due to the smile on her face.

"I suppose."

"No really, Stacy told me you know everything about Disney movies and Stevie was impressed, with your Harry Potter knowledge, I think you've made two new friends." Mercedes smiled at that and grinned.

"And I have absolutely no problem with that." she said as she looked over at Sam. "They're really sweet kids."

"Yeah I guess they are just don't like Stevie hear you calling him sweet." he said with a small smile. "You know I was thinking how about you come over tonight." Mercedes raised an eyebrow at that and gave Sam a questioning look. "What?" he asked with a smile.

"I thought you normally had this night off."

"Oh I do. . .I do but um Stacy and Stevie wanted to see you again so I don't mind the company. Unless you're you know busy." he said nervously before he poked out his bottom lip. "But I really feel like you should know that Stacy and Stevie will be highly disappointed if you don't show."

"I guess you would be too huh, judging by that poked out lip."

"A little I want in on the Disney-Potter marathon." he said with a wink that only caused Mercedes to laugh a loud. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand and Sam saw it again the lightening of her cheeks as she looked away from him. He thought he had been mistaken last night but it seemed he really wasn't. "Come on what do you say."

"Oh okay, I'll come over again."

"Good, I guess I'll meet you outside in the parking lot after school," he said before quickly adding. "If that's alright?"

"It's fine Sam." she said smiling at his nervousness, reaching over she patted him lightly on the arm. "Well I better get to class."

"Alright I'll see you later on in Glee." he said before watching her walk off, smiling he turned around and headed off to his own class. Later on that afternoon, Sam was standing outside by Mercedes' car waiting on her. He spotted her coming out of the school with none other than Azimio trailing after her. Knowing that seeing him anywhere near a Glee club member meant trouble, Sam headed over with a frown on his face. As he walked up both of them stopped talking and Azimio glared at him as if he were nothing more than trash on the bottom of his sneakers. Not taking his eyes off Azimio, Sam spoke to Mercedes. "Is everything okay over here?" Mercedes sent Azimio one more glare before moving towards Sam.

"Yeah, Azimio was just leaving." Azimio remained silent before shaking his head and turning on his heel and leaving the two of them standing there. Sam then finally looked at Mercedes and reached out to lay a hand on her shoulder.

"What was all that about?" Mercedes just shook her head and frowned.

"He was just talking mess-he likes to mess with people to much," she finally looked up at him then and smiled. "Thanks for the help."

"No problem are you ready to go?"

"Oh yeah I'm definitely ready to go." she said with a sigh with that said, Sam reached out and took her book bag from her and slung it over his shoulder while holding his by the strap that ran over the top. Together, they headed off towards her car and then headed off towards the motel where Sam's little brother and sister were waiting on them.

The Disney-Potter marathon went off without a hitch and Sam couldn't keep the smile off his face as he looked at his siblings having fun. Stacy during her movie would ask Mercedes every question possible about all Disney princesses. While Stevie was content to just watch the movies and ask Mercedes an occasional question about her favorite characters. Eventually it was time for the siblings to go to sleep and once they were both resting Mercedes and Sam started talking.

"I really had fun tonight." Mercedes said with a smile as she looked Sam who nodded his head and moved over the lone chair in the room leaving Mercedes sitting on the edge of his parents' bed.

"Yeah it was fun," he said as he thought about to what he had seen earlier that day. "Mercedes do mind telling me why Azimio was bothering you?" Mercedes sighed and just shook her head as she leaned back a bit.

"He and my older brother Micah are friends and since Micah is coming back into town for the summer he didn't want me to tell my brother about him bullying me." she said with a shake of her head. "Like he could ever talk me into hiding that, when my brother comes into town he's gonna learn about his so-called little man." she said as she lifted his hands in the air and gave Sam some bunny-ear quotation marks. Sam whistled lowly at that and shook his head.

"If he's such good friends with your brother why would he bully you?" he asked not really understanding Azimio mind, Mercedes sighed then and shrugged her shoulders.

"He probably wanted to be popularity and you can't really be that if your hanging out with little old me." she said bluntly. Sam frowned at the look he saw on her face and just shook his head for a moment.

"Don't put yourself down like that." he stated firmly. "Anyone should be lucky to be able to spend time with you." Mercedes scoffed at that and just shook her head. She knew Sam was just being nice but she knew the truth. She had three years of high school to process the truth.

"Thanks," she lifted her wrist and looked at her watch and sighed. "I better head home before my father sends out a search party." Sam quickly stood up and looked over at Stevie and Stacy while brushed his hands off on his thighs.

"I'll um walk you out if that's okay." he asked as he headed towards the front door, Mercedes looked up at him and then over at gave him a small smile.

"Okay but you better hurry back." Sam nodded his head, knowing she was only telling him that because she didn't want him to leave Stevie and Stacy for too long. He opened the door and picked up her book bag and together they headed out towards her car.

"You know they'll be asking for you again some time soon." he said as he fell into step with her as they made their way towards her car.

"Well just tell them to invite me and I'll make time cause I certainly do love spending time with them." she said as she turned to look at him. Sam nodded his head and pointed a finger back at the motel.

"Don't worry I'll tell them, I hope they were to much trouble the other night, I forgot to ask you that last night."

"Oh no, they were angels. We all get along great besides I think they know not to mess with a real life diva." she said with a smile, as Sam just nodded his head and chuckled right along with her. As he continued to look at her he felt compelled to do something he had only been thinking about doing ever since he walked her home the night of prom. Leaning forward, Sam wrapped his arms around Mercedes and gave her a quick kiss before the startled expression on her face made him back off. They stood there in the parking lot kissing for a few more moments before he pulled away. "Um!"

"Oh my-." Mercedes trailed off and Sam flushed red as he realized that his spontaneous move to let Mercedes in on how he felt about her might have been wrong, perhaps he should have just went with the speech he had prepared earlier that day during his last class. Stepping back, he ran a hand through his hand.

"I'm so sorry-I shouldn't have attacked you like that." he blurted out and then winced at his phrases. "It's just that I really like you and well I wanted to let you know so I um-well you know." he stuttered out nervously well looking at Mercedes who had a hand still over her lips. They both stood there for a few more moments silently and Sam felt like Mercedes was going to snap at him in any moment. Finally after what seemed like a life time for Sam, he finally spoke up needing to hear what was going through Mercedes' mind. "Please say something."

"Just give me a moment, I'm still savoring my first kiss." she said softly as she finally looked up at him. Sam didn't know what to say to that so he remained silent and let her as she said, savor her very first kiss. Another five seconds passed before Mercedes looked up at Sam. "You attacked me?" she asked with a sheepish grin on her face. Sam lifted a hand a massaged the back of his neck while looking at her, wondering what she was going to say next. "Now come on Sam you and I both know you can't attack the willing."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright it's another week and that means it's time for another update but first off I want to thank my reviewers from last time;_ WickedSong, PixieChick20, CRAZYhead36, NaeNae1495, LadyLuckAJ, 03, QTFics, whatevergirl87, QUEENADDEK and Ki1era_. I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter and please don't forget to Review.**

**Baby S**

Chapter Three

"So that was Mercedes' first kiss and our first kiss," Sam said as he tore his eyes away from Mercedes and looked over at Casey with a small sheepish smile. "A quick sneak attack kiss out in the parking lot before I lost the nerve to do it. Personally now looking back I can't think of a better way to let this diva here know my feelings." Mercedes grinned and rubbed Sam's knee while looking over at Casey with a small smile on her face.

"It was one of the best kisses in my life and like I said then," she looked over at Sam. "You can't attack the willing." Casey watched as the couple shared a look, when she felt like she was perhaps intruding on a private moment she cleared her throat so she could get them to focus on her again. Once she had their attention she spoke.

"So that was when you two became a couple? I have to say that's quite romantic." Sam looked over at Mercedes and the two of them shared a look. Casey didn't see this though because she was to focused on writing down her notes for her story. Clearing his throat, he waited till he gained her attention before clearing things up.

"Casey that isn't when we became a couple." Sam stated bluntly as he looked at her and then back at Mercedes silently asking for help. Casey looked between them both and furrowed her brow in complete confusion as she took in what they had just told her. "What are you talking about you kissed her and-."

"That was her first kiss-I said that but that isn't when we became a couple. It wasn't until we went to New York that's when we made things official." he said as he squeezed Mercedes' shoulder as she leaned into his side.

"Wait so let me get this straight after you two kissed you didn't date?" she asked her voice cracking just a bit in complete and utter disbelief. If someone had done something like that to her and she liked them as much as Mercedes claimed she liked Sam back then. That kiss would have lead to a brand new relationship. Sam just nodded his head at her question while Mercedes cleared her throat and sighed.

"I guess you can say it's my fault, Casey." she whispered. "I'm sure Sam wanted to become a couple after that kiss-."

"Of course I did." Sam interjected with a brief smile as he brushed a kiss over her temple. Leaning into his side even more, Mercedes continued where she had left off. Casey could tell whatever she was about to say next was hard for her to admit out loud.

"I kind of avoided Sam after that kiss," she looked at Casey's expression and slowly nodded her head. "Yeah I know what you're thinking but at the time I was quite um insecure. . .wait let me rephrase that, at the time I was quite insecure about someone really liking me. I thought-I think I should tell you what happened." Casey leaned back in her seat and nodded her head.

"Go ahead I really want to understand so I can tell your story correctly."

Years Ago. . .

Sam watched Mercedes as she talked to Quinn as they walked towards Time Square, shoving his hands into his letterman jacket pockets. He allowed his eyes to drift over her form. Ever since their kiss outside the motel. Mercedes had been avoiding him and Sam had to admit that she was pretty good, pretty damn good at avoidance. "Yo, man don't tell me you're still thinking about Quinn especially after the way she did you." Looking over to his left, he saw Puck by his side.

"I'm just walking." Sam said coolly, not really wanting to talk to anyone. At least until he figured out why Mercedes was giving him the cold shoulder especially after their kiss. Puck just nodded his head while giving him a look that plainly told Sam that he didn't believe a word he said.

"Alright then man I guess I better let you. . .walk." A moment later Puck had moved on to someone else leaving Sam trailing behind the group. Once he was alone again, he turned his attention back to Mercedes and caught wind of her laughter. His gaze remained on her as he silently promised himself that he'd approached her before the Glee competition cause there was absolutely no way he could even perform with the state of his and Mercedes' relationship being unresolved. He'd wait till later on that night before approaching, he certainly didn't want to make a scene and get rejected. He wasn't sure he could handle something like that especially since he liked her a lot more than he ever liked Santana or Quinn.

So for the rest of the day, Sam went through the motions. Although during Brittany's song he had been elated to wind up sitting by Mercedes and for a moment he had forgotten what had been bothering him as Brittany sang her song. Later on that night after the songs had been picked he found himself outside the girls' room. Knocking on the door, it flew opened and he saw himself looking down at Mercedes with a pillow in hand. "Hey." he whispered as he looked down at her and then over her shoulder. He saw Brittany rush across the room and smack her pillow upside Santana's face. "Did I catch you at a bad time?" Mercedes seemed a little nervous but Sam knew he had come at the right time when she looked over her shoulder winced and quickly made her way out into the hallway.

"No, you just got me out of a pillow fight I know would have eventually turned ugly." she said with a small smile. He nodded his head as he looked at her before rubbing a hand over the back of his neck.

"You know Stevie and Stacy missed you this week." he said deciding that he should probably began their conversation on a safe subject cause she looked like a startled deer at the moment and he didn't want to start their conversation off with anything that would send her running back into the room he had just gotten her out of. Mercedes sighed and nodded her head, she figured they'd probably did but she needed this week to figure things out, she needed to figure out what was going on between her and Sam.

"Tell them I'm sorry about that, Sam. I was just really busy this past week." she mumbled as she looked up at him and caught the look of disbelief on his face. "What?" she asked as she placed her hands on her hips. "You don't believe me."

"Of course I believe you." Sam said as he stepped closer to her and looked down at her. Reaching out for her hand, he grabbed hold of it and slowly led her down the hallway. He didn't want their conversation broken up by any of the girls coming out of the room. He was sure if that happened Mercedes would use that as an excuse to leave. Once they were safely away from the door, Sam released her hand and looked down into the fiery gaze of the one and only Mercedes Jones.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked bluntly as she looked at him. Shrugging his shoulders, Sam looked back at her.

"Nothing. Although I was wondering what was wrong with you?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you-cause I seriously didn't expect you to avoid me after the kiss we shared last week but that's all you've been doing and I refuse to allow that to continue to go on. Look, Mercedes please just tell me what's wrong. I know I told you I liked you but seriously if you don't feel the same just tell me alright. I can handle it, I can just be your friend but what I won't settle for is being a stranger to you. Now that's one thing I can't handle." he whispered as he looked down at her. Mercedes bit her lip and looked away from him while Sam rubbed a hand over the back of his neck and sighed. "Please just tell me what's wrong so we can fix this."

"Sam I-." she paused and brushed her hand against her forehead before forcing herself to continue. "I guess I'm just trying to protect myself."

"From what exactly I would never hurt you." Sam stated as he looked at her, hurt that she would ever even think something like that could happen with him.

"Look I know you're a good guy and all but I don't want to used again. That's why I've been avoiding you, I didn't want to make more out our relationship then what it really is. I've been hurt before okay," she said thinking about Puck. "And since this is my Senior year I don't want to be with you and then you leave me cause I'm not like Quinn or-."

"I kissed you," Sam said interrupting her little speech. "I kissed you and put myself out there because I have feelings for you. The last thing I would ever want to do is hurt you. What I want to do is be with you, Mercedes cause you make me happy, happier than I ever thought I'd be at the moment especially with my family's current situation but you-you brighten my day. For the first time since we moved into that motel I look forward to actually being there cause I know you'll be there that you actually like coming by and that helps more than you know," he took a deep breath and sighed. "Prom was such a great night in so many ways but mainly because it opened my eyes to the wonderful person that is you. For the first time I could actually be myself and you accepted it all, crazy tie and crazy dancing. . .everything." When Mercedes looked down at her feet, he hooked his finger beneath her chin and sighed. "I've never met a girl that let me be a nerd and enjoyed herself in the process normally my past girlfriends would have either made me change or spent the entire night picking on me but you didn't. You went with it and we enjoyed ourselves and I want to do that all the time. . .and I think we can if you would just you know give us a chance." Mercedes nibbled on her bottom lip as she looked into Sam's eyes. "And just for the record you would be the most beautiful girl I've ever been with-both inside and out. You're simply amazing." he whispered as he bent down and kissed her again. Mercedes pulled back slightly and looked up at him.

"I didn't say yes yet." she whispered with a smile.

"Yet huh?" he whispered with a chuckle as he lowered his forehead onto hers. "Oel ngati kameie."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, I see you, in Na'vi." Mercedes smiled at that as Sam brushed another kiss on her forehead. "So is it time yet?" he asked as if he lifted his wrist and looked down as if he had a watch on. Mercedes giggled at that but nodded her head anyway. "Oh come on don't I get to hear a yes." he asked with a wink.

"Why yes Sam I'd love to be your girlfriend." Sam smiled then and leaned forward kissing her lightly on the lips. After a few quick pecks that turned into a much deeper kiss, he pulled back and smiled.

"We better go back to our rooms, my vitra." Mercedes raised an eyebrow at that.

"Now what does that mean?" he smiled and shrugged his shoulders, he didn't want to tell Mercedes that he just basically called her his soul or other half. She might get scared away which was why he was glad that he knew Na'vi. It allowed him to express himself without anyone really finding out what he was saying half the time. Not that he didn't want Mercedes to find out but he knew that now just wasn't the time to tell her what that word meant.

"I'll tell you later, goodnight my vitra." Mercedes felt her cheeks warm up and Sam smiled then. "I love it when I make you blush." Her mouth dropped open in shock for a moment.

"Blush? How can you tell?"

"Well, your cheeks get slightly red right about here." he said as he kissed her left cheek. "At first I thought I was just seeing things but after awhile I figured that's what you were doing so I've been having fun making you blush for a while cause I seriously love it. You get this little smile and the top of your cheeks reddened slightly. Just something I noticed."

"Something you noticed, huh." she mused with a small smile.

"Yeah, just something I noticed." he replied back but he was pretty sure that Mercedes didn't believe that of course he didn't blame her, he just hoped it didn't come off as creepy that he noticed that about her. "So again good night my fair lady and I shall see you in the morn." Mercedes smiled at that and shook her head.

"Good night Sam." She turned to leave but Sam reached out and grabbed hold of her hand so she couldn't leave.

"What no goodnight kiss?" he asked as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. Smirking, Mercedes leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss. After their kiss, he walked her back to her hotel room down and waited till she went inside. He couldn't stop the smile from appearing on his face as Mercedes gasped as a few white feathers or rather a large group of feathers floated down to her feet. When she looked back at him shocked, all he did was laugh and place a quick kiss on her temple.

"Seems like I saved you from one crazy pillow fight."

Casey smiled at their little tale and quickly wrote down a few things in her notepad just as the doorbell went off, Mercedes looked over at her husband who had his brow furrowed up in confusion. "Did you have some people coming over today, Sam?" she asked softly as she looked at him. Shrugging his shoulder, he pushed himself up off the sofa while looking down at her.

"No, I'm not expecting anyone I knew you'd want me here during the interview, but let me go and check and see who it is." he said as he disappeared out of the room. Once they were alone, Casey looked over at Mercedes and gave her a small smile.

"Mrs. Evans your husband is incredibly romantic. These first two stories are really sweet." she admitted with a small smile that was quickly returned by Mercedes.

"My Yawne has always been romantic," Mercedes replied with a small smile. "You know if you were younger, I'd try to hook you up with his little brother. That little boy is just like his brother, a sweet guy with a great heart." Casey smiled at that and tapped her pen on the notepad in her hand.

"Yawne? What does that mean?"

"It means beloved in Na'vi, that's what I call him." Casey smiled at that and shook her pen at Mercedes who immediately started laughing.

"So you actually do know the language?"

"Well like my husband said it is the second language in this house. Besides I need to know so I can understand when he and my daughter or planning a sneak attack on dear old mommy." she said with a shake of her head.

"What does he call you?"

"Vitra," she paused and thought it over for a moment. "Well mostly it's my vitra and that word means soul in Na'vi or basically my other half," she noticed Casey opening her mouth to ask another question but was cut off by Sam loudly talking from the hallway.

"I swear I'm gonna get both of your keys and drive down to the beach and throw them out." Twin laughter followed that statement and then a moment later Sam walked into the room followed by two blonde headed teenagers. Mercedes laughed at the playful glare at that Sam was currently sending his two younger siblings.

"Oh Sam leave them alone, they're fine. Stevie and Stacie what are you guys doing here?" she asked as she stood up.

"Well we came by to see our favorite sister-in-law and to also bring Olivia some gifts from our high school trip to Europe." Mercedes smiled at that as she pulled first Stacie and then Stevie into a tight hug.

"Oh really and what type of gifts did you get Olivia."

"A disney dress, I found one of the best disney stores over there and I know you guys were looking for a Belle dress well I found it." she said as she dug into the bag she was currently holding and pulled out a golden gown. Mercedes covered her mouth with her hands and then looked over at Casey who was currently watching the entire scene amused. Stevie walked over to Mercedes' side and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"You know now that's I'm eighteen I'm an adult and-."

"And you're gonna let go of my wife and take about three steps back." Sam said as Stevie just smiled brightly at his brother.

"You know I gotta try, Mercedes is one of a kind brother."

"I know that's why I put a ring on it." Sam said as he bumped his brother away from Mercedes and pulled her to his side. Casey laughed at the interaction, the whole family seemed to be a bunch of characters. They all turned as they heard a squeal and watched as little Olivia rushed into the room and jumped into Stacie's arms giving her a quick kiss before moving on to Stevie.

"Kaltxì!" she exclaimed happily as she looked at them both. Stevie and Stacie grinned down at her and nodded their heads.

"Kaltxi Olivia." they said as Santana wandered into the hallway.

"There you are, you know you can't be running from Auntie Tana like that." she replied as she placed her hands on her hips. "She just took off." she said with a shake of her head as she looked at Olivia who was now looking back at her with a small pout.

"Sorry." she whispered.

"Oh honey I'm not mad at you," she spied the dress in Stacie's bag and grinned. "Come on Olivia let's go see what Auntie Stacie brought you." Turning on her heel she headed down the hall with Stacie and Olivia following behind her. "You can come too Stevie."

"Um I think I'll pass." he called back after her before turning to look at his brother and Mercedes.

"Casey this right here is my brother Steven Evans and that lovely young lady besides my daughter was my sister Stacy Evans," turning to look at his brother, he rolled his eyes. "So what brings you by."

"What I can't stop by to see my brother and the love of my life." he said as he sent another wink towards Mercedes who just playfully rolled her eyes. Stevie looked over at Casey and then back at Mercedes and Sam. He knew they were celebrities so he knew that something had to be going on. "Oh man did we disturb um-."

"It's an interview." Sam said as he looked Stevie.

"Well in that case I think I'll be joining my sister and Olivia," he said as he slapped his brother on the back and leaned over to give Mercedes another kiss on the cheek. Looking over at Casey, he smiled and looked back at his brother. "If you need to use a sound bite just call me, I'll be back there watching-." he turned and looked at Sam.

"Princess and the Frog." Sam supplied as he looked at his brother. "You know she's been watching all the Disney movies lately." Stevie looked over at Mercedes then and smiled.

"Been having Disney-Potter marathons without me?"

"She's to young for Potter movies but I'll be sure to let you know when I start those movies back up." she said with a wink. Stevie placed a hand over his heart, blew Mercedes a kiss and slowly backed down the hallway. Once he had disappeared, Sam turned to Casey and sighed.

"He didn't use to be so annoying."

"Oh please you're just mad that he's never gotten over that little crush on me-which by the way is completely harmless." Mercedes said with a laugh as she reached out and grabbed hold of Sam's hand and gave it a light squeeze before leaning over and brushing a kiss against his lips. Casey smiled at the couple and then looked down at the notepad in her hands.

"Do you two want to continue?" she asked, Mercedes nodded her head while Sam leaned back and draped his arm over her shoulder.

"Oh we can finish things up, Casey that won't be a problem if that's what you're worrying about." Mercedes said as she looked at the young woman. Casey nodded and looked down at her notes .

"So your brother came back to Lima, Ohio your senior year."

"Yes to get me to join his newly formed label." Mercedes stated, "He had to talk me out of finishing at McKinley although I did finish highschool by tutors." Casey nodded and wrote down a few more points on her notepad.

"And what about you and Sam? How did your relationship survive all that?" Casey watched as Sam clenched his jaw and looked at away.

"It went well although now looking back, my brother started trying to break us up back then. We really couldn't see what was going on. We couldn't tell that he didn't like our relationship because he hid it so well."

"How did he do that?"

"Micah played on our insecurities about the relationship? He find out what we feared and played those insecurities up constantly and then set something up that made it look like, like I was cheating on Sam with Double A."

"Excuse me?"

"Azimio Adams, the rapper that's still on my brother's label." Casey nodded her head and sat back while looking at Mercedes and then at Sam.

"I take it by your look Sam, that you two no longer are in contact with Micah Jones."

"He called our daughter a mutt you tell me would you keep in contact with a person like that?" Sam snapped out, as he thought about what his brother-in-law had said about his daughter. Casey's eyes widened in shock at Sam's statement.

"I-," she paused unable to make herself voice the word especially after seeing the lovely little girl that the term had been used for. She had to admit that Sam's confession had taken her by surprise, she didn't except that to be one of the reasons why Micah and his sister split. It seemed that she and the public were about to find out exactly what type of man Micah Jones really was. Looking back up at Sam, she cleared her throat. "Thankfully most people do not think like your brother-in-law."

"I know or I'd be in jail now for fighting or murder." he mumbled angrily as he looked at her. Casey nodded her head and then looked over at Mercedes who seemed to be still hurt by the harsh word that her brother had used for her daughter.

"Mrs. Evans, do you wish to continue?"

"I want people to know about my brother and why I left his label. People need to know the whole story so he can stop acting like he was the victim. I'm tired of people acting like Sam and I betrayed him or that I'm some backstabbing sister. He's been slandering me for months and-." Sam cut her off with a grunt and shook his head.

"And now it's your turn to tell the truth something your brother seems incapable of doing."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright it's time for another update but first I want to thank my reviewers from last time; _WickedSong, Tori, Ki1era, QUEENADDEK, Isis Aurora Tomoe, LadyLuckAJ, NaeNae1495, 03, QTFics, Bluewillow95, Jill1228, CRAZYhead36, GracefulAmbiance and Ki1era._ I hope everyone enjoys the chapter and please remember to Review.**

**Baby S**

Chapter Four

It was now the beginning of June and Sam and Mercedes had been dating since the Glee trip to New York although none of their friends knew about the new development in their relationship. Sam Evans lowered his lips down the swell of Mercedes' right breast that peeked out at him from her shirt. As he placed a soft kiss there he felt Mercedes' hands running through his hair, something that he absolutely loved, Mercedes even joked that once he had purred. He might have all he knew was that loved having Mercedes' hands on him. The feel of her on him and around him drove him absolutely crazy. "You know I love these right." he whispered as he switched over to the other side while Mercedes released a quiet giggle. After giving her another kiss, he pushed himself up and looked at her. "What's so funny?" he asked quirking an eyebrow at her, she rubbed her hands over his face and released a contented sigh as a smile slowly grew across her face.

"Oh nothing other than you stating something I already know." Mercedes said as Sam leaned forward and gave her another kiss that Mercedes happily returned. She never thought she'd be like this when she finally got a boyfriend, especially since she never thought she'd actually meet a guy that literally couldn't keep his hands off of her, although deep down she'd hoped for it. Sam was like a breath of fresh for her constantly putting her fears to rest. He never passed up a chance to hold her and tell her just how beautiful she was, something he did daily. She kept waiting for the bottom to drop but it never came came and she was grateful for that. She reluctantly pulled away from Sam as she remembered what she needed to tell him. "Oh stop." she sighed out as she reached out and placed a hand on Sam's nice firm chest, "Whew! Boy you certainly know how to kiss." she whispered as she looked up at him. He pulled back reluctantly and licked his lips as he stared down at her a small smile on his face.

"Thank you for the compliment my vitra," he said slipping in a bit of Na'vi. "But why did we have to stop the fun, I was enjoying myself and I know you were too." he asked with a wink, laughing as Mercedes smacked lightly on the shoulder. Grunting playfully, he rolled off her body and landed on the bed next to her. Turning his head, he placed a quick kiss on her shoulder and sighed. "What's on your mind?" he asked.

"My parents want to meet your parents." she said as turned to look at him. "They want to have a dinner."

"Well you know you'll probably have to wait just to see when they can get off but I'm sure that they'll want to have dinner. I'm sure Stevie and Stacie wouldn't mind." he said with a shrug of his shoulders as he looked at her. Mercedes nodded her head and sighed as she looked at him. "What wrong you nervous?"

"A little, my parents can be a little crazy but you already know that." she said as she sat up in the bed.

"Hey your parents love me." he said with a cocky grin as he looked at her.

"I know but I hope this dinner doesn't make your parents think I'm pregnant or something and this dinner is our way of telling them." Sam coughed and sat up as well while giving her a shocked look. Mercedes took in his face and just laughed. "Boy now I know you don't think that Sam, we haven't gone that far." he blushed bright red at that statement and then reached out for her.

"Just making sure. Didn't want to know my sexy thoughts about you, made you pregnant." he said with a small smile. Mercedes' mouth dropped open in shock for a brief moment before smiling brightly and shaking her head.

"Excuse me." she asked as Sam just smiled and shrugged his shoulders as looked over at her.

"Just something I overheard Brittany saying to Santana." Mercedes grinned at that as she thought about her friend, that girl, she thought with a shake of her head. They both look up as the front door opened. Sam looked over at Mercedes and then over at her clock.

"Your parents coming home early." Mercedes shook her head as she stared at her bedroom door. Sam quickly hopped up off the bed to look for some type of weapon so he could handle this intruder when a loud booming voice shouted out.

"Yo, Mercedes you home." He turned to look at his girlfriend and barely had enough time to jump out of the way as she rushed pass him and out the door. He quickly followed behind her and watched as she jumped into a tall African American man's arms.

"Micah!" she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He hugged her back and laughed as he swung her around. Sam stood off the side watching the scene with a small smile on his face. He knew how much Mercedes loved her brother and he was glad that the guy was back. He had heard so much about the guy and he was glad that he was finally about to meet the man. He took his eyes off Mercedes just as Micah looked at him.

"Who's this? You tutoring or something Cedes." he asked as he nodded his head over towards Sam. "I didn't know McKinley had a summer tutoring program." he continued on as he looked at Sam from over the top of Mercedes' head. Turning in her brother's arms, Mercedes looked over at over at Sam and sent him a small smile while slapping her brother on the arm.

"No Micah, this is my boyfriend Sam. Sam this is my older brother Micah Jones." Sam walked over and extended his hand out towards Micah who looked at it briefly before shaking it as well. After a moment he took back his hand and looked over at Mercedes.

"I've always liked "Guess Who's Coming To Dinner," didn't really care for "Guess who." he said with a small smirk as he took in both their faces. "Just joking geez!" he said as he looked at Mercedes and then back at Sam.

"I hope you're treating my sister right."

"Of course I'm treating her just like she should be treated. She's my vitra," he said as Mercedes tucked her head as soon as she felt her skin heating up. "Plus I'm treating her just like Mr. Jones said-." Micah smirked at that.

"He gave you the Earth, Wind and Fire speech huh."

"Yeah," Sam said as he looked over at Mercedes. "I guess I better be heading on out, I still gotta pick up Stevie and Stacie from summer camp." he walked over and gave Mercedes a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving, promising to call her later on that evening.

Once they were alone, Micah turned to look at his sister and sighed. Walking over to the sofa, he patted the space next to him. "What's wrong?" she asked as she settled down beside him.

"Nothing much I just thought you'd be dating someone like Azimio by now." Mercedes' mouth dropped open in shock at her brother's words.

"I would never date Azimio-."

"Why you hate black men now?" he asked bluntly as he looked at her. His face cold as he stared at his sister. Mercedes glared at him and shook her head.

"I would never date Azimio cause he's a heartless bully that's made my life at McKinley harder than it needed to be and no I don't hate black men," she paused and shook her head. "Why am I defending myself, I haven't done anything wrong you-."

"Whoa! Slow ya roll, Cedes. I was trying to see how serious your little relationship is," he said jerking his thumb over his shoulder and pointing his finger in the direction Sam had been in earlier before he left. "with that guy."

"Sam." she corrected immediately.

"Right." he said with a smile. "Besides I think it's in the older brother rule book somewhere that I'm not suppose to like him right away. Gotta make him work for this respect." he said as he patted himself on the chest. Mercedes gave him a small smile as he leaned back on the sofa.

"So you're okay with the relationship."

"As long as he treats you right." he said with a small grin. "I don't see what's wrong with this little relationship, now tell me about your school year and about what Azimio's been doing. It seems I need to have a talk with my little buddy." he said as he looked at his sister. Mercedes nodded her head and then sighed.

"Alright I'll tell you but you go first what are you doing here?"

"I finished up earlier than expected so I came home," when Mercedes placed her hands on her hips, he laughed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "No I didn't graduate yet, I wouldn't do that you, Mom and Dad. My graduation is in December."

"Oh okay that's good." Micah nodded his head as he sighed.

"I started the record label-LJ records named it just like we talked about." Mercedes beamed at him as she heard the news. He watched her with a small smile on his face as she clasped a hand over her mouth to keep back the squeal of excitement he was sure she would be releasing anyway.

Sam opened the door to the motel and saw his father lounging on the bed obviously trying to relax before his nightshift. "Alright guys be quiet Dad's trying to sleep so-."

"I'm alright, Sam." William Evans stated as he looked over at his three children his gaze lingering on Sam for a moment. "So how was your day off?" he asked as he straighten up on the bed and looked over at his son.

"It was alright I spent it with Mercedes." he said blushing as Stacie oohed over his words while Stevie just grinned and looked over his father.

"That's his girlfriend, daddy."

"Oh really?" William asked with a ghost of a smile on his face as he looked at his son. "And is she cute."

"Yup!" Stevie said with a grin. "She's bootyful." Sam snorted at that as his father just grinned and shook his head.

"You mean beautiful son."

"That's what I said." Stevie replied as he looked up at his brother. "Right Sammy." Sam grinned and just nodded his head unable to really say much of anything. His brother gave him and his father a look of annoyance and then walked over to where a few of his toys were. Sam wiped underneath his eyes and sighed.

"So when do I get to meet this girl everyone else in the family's met her except me, I'm starting to feel left out." he said with a playful pout. Sam gave his father a ghost of a smile and settled down on the edge of the bed.

"Well her parents want to meet you guys over dinner." he said as he looked at his father. "I told Mercedes I'd let you know so you and mom could figure what would be the best day to meet with them." William nodded his head and looked at his son.

"Next Friday would be best since I'm scheduled for an off day but we still have to check with your mother," he said thinking over everything. "Oh and how is your work situation looking."

"I think I can get that off if just for a little while maybe two to three hours." Sam said with a shrug. William nodded his head and leaned back against the bed headboard, his eyes sweeping over his younger children.

"Good I can't wait to meet the girl that started Disney-Potter marathon, I have still have to thank her for that." Sam just smiled and nodded his head as his father slapped him on the back and laughed. It wasn't until later on that night that he was able to steal some time to call Mercedes with an update on the dinner situation.

"Hey Sam." said picking up his phone on the third ring, he looked over at Stevie and Stacie both sleeping soundly on their ends of the bed.

"Hey just called to hear your voice." he whispered as he glanced at the muted television. "And to tell you that my parents said they could do that dinner next Friday."

"Oh that's good." she said and Sam didn't have to be there to tell that she was smiling. "My parents can't wait to meet your parents. I'm sure the dinner's gonna fine."

"Even once they find out about my family situation about-."

"Sam my parents aren't like that," she whispered. "The dinner is gonna be fine, you'll see." He nodded his head although she couldn't see it. Deciding to move the conversation on to something a little bit more light, he asked.

"So how's Micah? I know you're excited he's home."

"I really missed him, we're so close and it was so weird not having him there to talk too these last four years." she replied softly. "So yeah I'm glad he's home." Sam smiled at that, he hoped when Stacie and Stevie got older that he maintained a good relationship with them like Mercedes and her brother, they certainly had a great sibling bond.

"So did Micah say anything about our relationship."

"Worried my brother might not approve?" Mercedes asked playfully. Sam blushed over the phone as he listened to Mercedes giggle right before she added. "He's cool although he thinks he's suppose to give you a hard time cause you're my boyfriend and he's my older brother. Just some crazy idea he's come up with."

"Can't say I blame him, I'd give any of Stacie's boyfriends a hard time." he said with a smirk as he thought about all the future fun he'd be having. "So did you tell him about Azimio?"

"Yeah I did, told him all the stuff his little buddy has been up too since he left. He promised he'd have a conversation with Azimio soon, so I can't wait for him to get told off." Sam smiled at that and nodded his head.

"Me too, but if he does anything to you this year. There won't be a thing to stop me from putting him in his place." Mercedes sighed and shook her head as she listened to Sam's words.

"I don't want you fighting."

"I know but sometimes things just have to be done." he said softly. "So anything else going on do you want to just hang out on Saturday before my evening shift."

"That sounds fine we can do that." Mercedes said as a small smile came over her face as she remembered what she wanted to tell Sam. "Oh and guess what my brother started his own record label."

"Are you serious?" Sam asked in complete disbelief.

"Yeah, he started it a couple of months ago right before he finished up school. He said some of his backers think he has a great ear for talent and guess who his new star artist is."

"Um," Sam mentally went through brand new artists that had been appearing on the radio lately. "Um, I'm not sure baby. Who?"

"Me. Mercedes Jones." she exclaimed proudly, Sam felt his mouth drop in complete shock as she continued. "He always said he'd start his label and that I'd be the first person there to have my album released."

"I can't-I can't believe that. Mercedes, I so happy for you baby." he said with a small smile, he knew that this was one of her dreams. She told him time and time again how she wanted to be a big time recording artist and it seemed her brother was helping her right along with that. "So what happens now?"

"You mean will I be going to school this fall?"

"Yeah, my brother wants me to go on and finish up at McKinley before I release that album but that doesn't mean I won't be releasing singles and stuff. At least that's what he told me." she said nervously before sighing. "Truth is I'm a little scared to get out there."

"Why?" he asked in confusion. "You have an amazing voice, you'll be fine."

"I like to think so but I don't really look like Beyonce although I love to pretend I do sometimes."

"You're beautiful inside and out and the public is gonna eat that up." There was silence on the other end of the line, and Sam sat forward a bit when he heard some sniffling coming through over the line. "Mercedes, baby are you crying?"

"Happy tears, Sam. It's just that you say the nicest things."

"It's the truth baby. All truth, now stop with the crying. You know I can't handle that, I might just get Stevie and Stacie up and we'll all drive over there and keep you company."

"And we'll have a Disney-Potter marathon?"

"Our whatever you want to watch." he said with a smile, he heard Mercedes yawn through the phone and he smiled. "Am I keeping you up pass your bedtime?" he asked playfully.

"Boy. . .yes you are." she said laughing after she had admitted the truth. "And I really need to go to sleep, I shouldn't fall asleep on the phone."

"You've done it before." he pointed out reminding of the few things that had talked each other into exhaustion. "But I guess I better let you go my Vitra."

"What does that mean?"

"I'll explain it to you when you're older." he said. He smiled as he heard her laughter over the phone. "Goodnight."

"Nighty nighty Sammy." she said in a singsong voice right before hanging up. Sam smiled and turned off his phone. He looked at it for a minute and then shut it off and crawled onto his cot and tried to get some sleep.

Mercedes closed her cell phone and sat it down on the nightstand just as a knock sounded at her door. "Come in." she called out as she turned on her side, just as her brother entered the room.

"Late night conversations with your boyfriend." he said as he wiggled his eyebrows at her while grinning.

"And if it was that's none of your business." Mercedes snapped back playfully which only caused Micah to raised his hands up with a smirk.

"Cool the tude, little Diva." he said with a smile. "I'm just coming in here to check on you and to tell you that I had a talk with Azimio." Mercedes perked up at this ready to here how her brother had defended her to one of her bullies.

"And what did you tell him? I hope you told him off cause he-."

"He was under a lot of peer pressure, Cedes." he said cutting in on her rant. "I know he hurt you but he was seriously going through some things. He just wanted to be accepted and people can end up doing some rather nasty things in order to be accepted."

"Excuse me?" she said looking up at her brother in disbelief, she couldn't believe that he even said that. "What about all I told you? All the stuff he did like making my friend leave the school because of his bullying or-."

"He apologize for that, Cedes. What am I suppose to do? Not forgive him. . .you know that's not very christian of you." Mercedes mouth dropped open in shock at her brother's words mainly because she felt he was right. Holding a grudge against Azimio wasn't very christian of her but she wasn't perfect. "Heck back in school even I bowed down to peer pressure," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I guess it's just a part of high school."

"But Micah-."

"He also told me, you were apart of the Glee club." he said giving her a look as he stood up. Mercedes really didn't know what to make of that look but she instantly didn't care for it.

"What's wrong with Glee club?" she asked angrily thinking about the friends she had made within that club, not to mention the fact that she had met her boyfriend through the club. Micah, sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Nothing's wrong with Glee club, I just didn't know you were in it. So tell me have you had any solos during the competitions. I know they had to use you." he said with a smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at her. Mercedes looked away from her and mumbled out her answer. "What did you say? No need to be shy now because I know you're not shy when it comes to singing."

"I haven't had any solos."

"You kidding me? You must be freaking kidding me cause there is absolutely no reason for you to have never even had one." he said angrily as he looked at her. "That teacher must be a freaking joke but I bet he only uses you for notes that no other kid in the group can hit." he said fuming as he shook his head in disgust.

"Micah, I do enjoy that class."

"Even if they're using you, Mercedes." he asked bluntly as he looked down at her. "You deserve to be in the spotlight if that clown at McKinley can't figure that out then you just need to walk away and focus on other things."

"Like what?"

"Like your album. . .the singles you want to put out, writing your own solos."

"I thought you said I wouldn't really have to worry about all of that until I was almost done with my senior year."

"You can get tutors."

"No Micah, I'm finishing up at McKinley." she said as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her brother who immediately sighed and walked back over to her bed. Wrapping his arm around her, he pulled her to his side.

"I'm sorry about that. I certainly don't want to pressure you into leaving school before you're ready. I'm just really upset about that and I guess I got carried away." Mercedes nodded, she should have known her brother would flip out once she told him about her status in Glee club. He was her biggest supporter besides her parents and Sam. "Just promise me you'll go for the solos this year. I would love to come to a competition and see you sing."

"There's always church."

"Naw, I wanna see you on stage with your Glee club." he said with a wink. "Now I know Azimio pissed you off with his bullying and stuff but try to understand the pressure he was under. Just move on, no need in wasting energy holding a grudge when you have so much more to look forward too," he nudged her then and smiled. "Right."

"Right." she said reluctantly as she looked at her brother, who just smiled and nodded his head. "You've got a lot more to do then just worrying about him and his faults," he paused and looked over at the clock on the nightstand. "I guess I better let you get some sleep."

"Alright but um Micah."

"Yes." he said as he paused at her open door.

"Are you still friends with Azimio?" she didn't know why she asked but she seriously needed to know what her brother would say. He placed his hand on the doorframe and looked at her quietly for a moment before nodding his head. "Micah!"

"He needs someone. . .he needs a role model and since I'm his friend I'm gonna help him with his little anger problems and such. Don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't bother you or your friends again okay." Mercedes just nodded her head as Micah sent her another smile before slipping out of her room. Leaning back against her bed, she stared up at the ceiling feeling bad about telling her brother to abandon Azimio especially if he was going through some type of crisis. He had been right, she hadn't been acting very christian like. Well, she would try but if Azimio stepped out of line once again, she wouldn't be responsible for what she'd do to him.

**A/N: Did ya'll get the first hypocritical insult that Micah gave our couple? Hint: It's in the movie titles.**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything.

**A/N: It's time for another update but first off I want to thank my reviewers from last week;_ onetreefan, FreeInTheImagination, Panicked Karma, 03, EmpressClaudia, mariposafria, Bluewillow95, Jill1228, QTFics, WickedSong, NaeNae1495, LadyLuckAJ, QUEENADDEK, CRAZYhead36, Tohrment and Ki1era_. Thank you guys so much and I everyone enjoys this new update and please don't forget to Review.**

**Baby S**

Chapter Five

Mercedes looked herself over in the hallway mirror before entering the living room, Sam and his family were going to be there in another half hour. As she entered the living room, Micah looked up from whatever phone call he was currently on. "Alright man let me talk to you later." he said quickly hanging up the phone, releasing a whistle he looked at his sister and shook his head. "You need to go back upstairs and change right now young lady." he smirked at the look of shock she was sending him and smiled brightly. "You know I'm just joking but geez you guys are taking this little get together real serious." he said with a shake of his head.

"It is serious, my parents are meeting my boyfriend's parents."

"All this for a high school relationship though," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Seems a bit much." he flinched when his mother walked out of the kitchen and popped him upside the head. "Why'd you do that Mom?" he asked as he tilted his head back so he could look at his mother who just pointed at him. He knew that look, it meant that he had better behave himself or else. "What I'm just saying what we're all thinking?"

"No you aren't Micah." Ashala Jones snapped out as she looked at her son. "We wanted to meet the boy's parents so you better behave tonight. You're a twenty-three year old man act your age. That boy is really sweet and he's good to our daughter, your sister -so you better not mess with him." she said as she walked back into the kitchen. Micah looked over at Mercedes and sighed while rubbing a hand over his face.

"Mom's right you better behave tonight. I know you wanna mess with Sam but this dinner is really important to the both of us." Micah held up a hand and nodded his head while standing up from the sofa.

"Alright I'll behave for now." When all he got was a look from Mercedes, he laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "What? He's still dating my baby sister, I gotta put the boy through some changes."

"Micah!" Ashala Jones yelled from the kitchen.

"But Ma!"

"No Micah Jones you leave them alone." Micah's shoulders slumped at that and Mercedes couldn't resist the smile that came on her face at the sight. Sometimes her brother was nothing but a big old baby.

"I guess I'm gonna have to leave you guys alone." he snapped his fingers to show his disappointment. "I suppose there's always tomorrow." he said as he looked at his sister who just shook her head at him.

"Just make sure you behave tonight." Micah gave her a brief salute just as their father entered the living room.

"Yo Dad please tell me you plan on grilling Mercedes' little boyfriend." Vincent Jones looked over at his son and shook his head.

"Boy please, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that he's a good kid." he said waving him off, "Baby have you seen my favorite tie?" he called out as he walked towards the kitchen. Mercedes placed her hands on her hips and looked up at her brother with a smirk on her features.

"See no one's backing you now so what are you going to do."

"Wait till next time." he said as he patted his sister on the shoulder and then walked out of the room. Mercedes turned to follow him with her eyes and just shook her head. Micah certainly was pushing the issue. She guessed him walking in on her and Sam sleeping on the sofa had made him a little uneasy but really he should have gotten over it by now.

Sam was sitting in the back with his siblings when Stevie reached up and tugged on his sleeve. "Yeah Stevie?" he asked as he looked out the window and watched as their car moved closer and closer down the road towards the Jones' house.

"You sure Mercedes is gonna like this." he asked as he held up the rose that he insisted on getting for Mercedes when Sam and his father had went into the flower shop to get Mercedes and her mother three roses a piece. Although it wasn't much, his mother and father refused to enter the Jones' household without a gift for the women living there.

"Yeah buddy I'm sure she's gonna love it." Stevie settled back in his seat and nodded his head while Sam began loosening the tie around his neck.

"Good." he said with a small smile as he looked at the rose in his hands. They arrived at the Jones' home a few minutes later. Sam helped Stevie and Stacie out of the backseat while his parents went on ahead of them to go ring the doorbell. As he and his siblings walked up the drive he saw Mercedes at the door embracing his mother and then introducing herself to his father.

"Hello Ms. Mercedes Jones." his father replied with a large smile as he pulled the girl into his arms and gave her a quick hug. "I've heard so much about you and I personally want to thank you for the lovely idea you had about Disney-Potter marathons. Those are a godsend." he said with a smile as Sam's mother lightly hit on the back while smiling. Mercedes smiled up at his father and gave him a quick head nod.

"Glad I could help." she as Stevie ran up to her holding out his yellow rose. Mercedes grinned as he stopped directly in front of her and hoisted the single rose up high.

"For you."

"Why thank you, Stevie." she said as she took the offered rose, bending down she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Sam watched as his brother blushed furiously while looking up at his girlfriend like she walked on clouds. He could hear his parents joking about him getting competition but he shook it off. Walking up to Mercedes, he pulled her into a hug and after brushing a quick kiss over her lips.

"You look beautiful." he said with a small smile as he handed her the three roses that he had picked out. Mercedes smiled at the gesture and gave him a kiss on the cheek as well while whispering thank you, then she motioned for him to come inside. Stepping inside, he was greeted by Mercedes' brother who was now leaning against the wall after welcoming the rest of his family inside. He gave Sam a nod and a small smile.

"What's up Sam." Sam gave him a nod in return while staying by Mercedes' side.

"Hey man." he said.

"Have to say I'm glad you wanted your parents to meet Mercedes." shrugging he pushed himself off the wall while Sam frowned openly at his words.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked immediately frowning at Mercedes' older brother. When he had met the Micah Jones earlier that week, he hadn't been so sure about how he felt but now he was pretty sure that he didn't care for the guy. Micah sighed and looked over at Mercedes who was glaring at him as well.

"I didn't mean anything geez, I'm just saying that in high school kids don't normally go through all of this meet and greet stuff. Usually happens after college or something." he said with a shrug while shaking his head. "See Cedes, I try not to start something and it happens anyway." Mercedes and Sam both gapped at him as if he had grown two heads.

"Well what you said-."

"You were trying to imply that-."

"What's going on here?" They all turned and saw Mercedes' father Vincent Jones standing in the hallway looking at them. "Micah I thought I told you-in fact I think both your mother and I told you to leave them alone." he snapped out angrily. Micah just frowned at that and walked out of the hallway barely resisting the urge to push his father out of the way. Vincent followed his son with his eyes and then turned back to Sam and Mercedes. "Glad to see you again." he said extending his hand towards the boy. "And don't mind him, he's always been a little high strung." Sam just nodded his head and shook Vincent's hand.

"It's nice to see you again, sir." Sam said as he shook Vincent's hand. Mr. Jones just smiled at the boy and then turned and motioned towards the living room.

"My wife's setting the table right now-."

"Oh I better go and help her." Mercedes said, a second later she was moving in the direction of the kitchen while Vincent led Sam into the living room. Sam sent a small smile at his brother and sister and moved to sit down when he caught Vincent off the side by himself glaring at him. He frowned at that but before he could do anything else Vincent stood up.

"I'm gonna go see if Mom and Mercedes need some help." Vincent gave his son a brief nod and then settled down in the easy chair closes to the fireplace while Sam settled down next to his father.

Mercedes was moving the dessert cake off the counter so her mother could start filling the serving trays with food but stopped when Micah came into the kitchen. He sent her a small glare and then walked up to their mother. "Is there anything you need me to do?" he asked, Mercedes watched him a bit longer before lifting the cake up and heading out of the room. As she was getting the dessert table together, Micah strolled into the room with a tray filled with the good silver.

"We really are breaking out all the stops, huh." Mercedes frowned at that and turned to look at him.

"Would you just stop it." she snapped out angrily as she glared at him. "I mean really it's getting old, Micah. And the Evans don't deserved it, especially Sam." Micah looked up at her then, his hand frozen over one of the place mats with a fork in his hand.

"Look Cedes, I'm sorry but you guys are really pissing me off too. Did you ever think about that?" he asked as he slapped the fork down and did the same with the salad fork, spoon and knife. "I mean come on you treat that guy better than me."

"It isn't like that Micah, you've been stepping out of line all afternoon."

"Looking out for you shouldn't be considered stepping out of line." he said with a shake of his head. "Besides you know me. . .you know I'm just messing with the guy. Hell, I told you that I would."

"Messing with him, what you said at the front door was too much and you know it."

"What?"

"I think it was you implying that you were surprise that Sam would even introduce me to his family."

"High schoolers don't do that, I was just surprise." he said with a shrug. "The way you two took it, I didn't mean it like that damn sis. I thought you knew me better than that." he said looking at his sister. Mercedes sighed at that, she could tell she had hurt his feelings.

"Well what about yesterday when you said that line about black men." Micah waved her off and shook his head while putting the rest of the silverware out. "Well?"

"You know I don't care about that interracial stuff-how long did I date Stefanie again?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her. Mercedes tucked her head and looked away from him. She had forgotten that her brother dated a large number of white girls over the years. "You forgot about that didn't you." he said coolly.

"It might have slipped my mind cause you certainly aren't acting like someone okay with me dating out." Micah opened his mouth to say something else but stopped and shook his head. Moving around the table, he placed the rest of the silverware down.

"We should probably finish this conversation later, maybe when the people being discussed aren't here." Mercedes looked up at him and nodded her head. Although she wanted to get everything out in the open now, she didn't want to push the conversation just in case Sam or his parents overheard them.

"Fine."

"Good." he said as he headed back into the kitchen. Mercedes immediately busied herself with getting things together, she kept herself so busy that she didn't see Sam entering the dining room. He walked over to her but stopped when he saw what mood she was in.

"Mercedes?" he called as he looked at her, she jerked around and placed a hand over her heart, breath out a sigh of relief.

"You scared me, Sam."

"I didn't mean too, what's wrong?" Mercedes just shook her head but he reached out and latched onto her hand. "Come on now, you know if you don't tell me all I'm gonna do is worry about you."

"Nothing really me and my brother got into about what he said to you earlier."

"He's really starting to tick me off." Sam replied with a shake of his head. "I keep waiting for this nice guy, the one you told me about but all I keep seeing is him." Mercedes placed a hand on his arm and sighed.

"He's just being overprotective."

"Sure." Sam murmured as Micah strolled back into the room with a serving dish in hand. He gave them a look and rolled his eyes.

"Trying to push up on the cook." he asked. Sam just frowned and sent him look before looking back at Mercedes. He didn't like the phrase Micah had used at all, he may be pretty but he certainly wasn't stupid and he understood exactly what Micah was getting at.

"I guess I better go and let you guys finish up in here unless you want me to do something." He said looking directly at Mercedes cause he certainly didn't want to leave her in here with her brother. Mercedes nibbled on her bottom lip before looking at Sam and then her brother. She was pretty sure if Sam remained in the room, he might just get in a fight with Micah which was something she certainly didn't want.

"No I think we can handle, baby."

"Okay," he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "Until later my vitra." he said with a wink as he walked out of the kitchen. Mercedes felt her face warming up, like it normally did when Sam spoke to her in Na'vi, until her brother dropped a bucket of cold water over the moment.

"What in the da hell did he just say to you?" Turning around, she looked at Micah and shook her head.

"It's an endearment-."

"In what language?" Micah said as he sat the serving dishes down on the table while looking at his sister, waiting on her to answer his question. Mercedes sighed and shook her head as she glared at Micah.

"Why do you have to be so difficult? Sam hasn't done anything to you, nothing to make you act like this."

"All I did was ask you what language."

"It's Na'vi."

"What from that dumbass movie Avatar," he blew out a breath and rolled his eyes as he looked at his sister. "Figures, he think talking to you in that language was cool. Seems to me, he's trying to make his own Avatar."

"Micah what in the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Oh come on you saw the movie. The white man comes in and hangs out with the natives and has an adventure and along the way he picks up a native girlfriend for said adventure." Mercedes' mouth dropped open in shock as she looked at him.

"I can't believe you just said that." Micah looked at his sister and shook his head just as their mother entered the room.

"Is everything ready?" their mother asked them bluntly, her eyes sending Micah a look. He frowned and glanced back at his sister who was still glaring at him. "Mercedes?" Jerking her head up, she looked at her mother and gave her a small smile.

"Everything's ready mom."

"Good now you two wait until our guests or seated by sitting down." They both nodded their heads as Mrs. Jones stepped out of the room to tell everyone else that dinner was officially ready.

The dinner for the most part went well, Sam and Mercedes' parents seem to get along just fine and Micah was politely civil during the whole exchange. After dinner, Sam's siblings headed upstairs with Sam and Mercedes to watch some television while their parents remained downstairs. Micah for the most part had disappeared. Sam and Mercedes settled down at the head of the bed while his brother and sister laid at the foot of it. They were both watching some type of live action show on Disney, so Sam and Mercedes felt they could talk without them really overhearing cause they certainly weren't listening. "What do you think they're talking about?" Sam asked as he looked over at Mercedes, while reaching down for her hand.

"I don't know." she said with a shrug.

"So you mind telling me, why you kept shooting your brother harsh looks all throughout dinner." he asked lowering his voice just in case Stacie and Stevie started to open up. Mercedes sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I rather not talk about it. But rest assured I told him about himself."

"Are you sure?" Sam whispered into her hair as he held her close to him. Mercedes just nodded her head and sighed.

"Positive besides I don't want to dwell on Micah and his problems, let's just enjoy this." she said as she smiled up at him. Sam nodded his head and reached behind him to shift a couple of the pillows resting there.

"You know I was wondering when do you wanna tell the others about us dating." he asked hoping that she tell him they could. He knew she was nervous about others finding out and questioning him about why he decided to be with her and not someone like Quinn or Santana. Mercedes played with his hands a bit before sighing. "Come on you know I would love to shout about our relationship from the mountain tops."

"Ohio doesn't-."

"Shh!" he said with a smirk. "I know know that but still I want to tell the world."

"Sam," she said as she shook her head as she felt her cheeks heating up. He smiled at that sound cause he knew that meant he was actually breaking her down. "Fine we can tell them when school starts again."

"Great." he said pumping his fist. Placing a hand beneath her chin, he lifted her up and gave her quick kiss. "Thank you baby. I promise you won't regret this." he said with a smile before kissing her again. "Now if only we could fix the Micah problem."

"There's nothing to fix, I just think he's being overprotective."

"And annoying, don't forget that." Sam said, Mercedes covered her mouth with her hand to cover up her giggle but it escaped anyway. "You have to admit that."

"I do, he's certainly got out of line tonight and I plan to correct that once you all leave." Sam smiled at that and sighed.

"I wish I could stay for that, you know it sort of gets me hot when you get in your "Hell to the no," mood." Mercedes just smiled at that and nodded her head. "So you have to promise to tell me about it later on."

"I'll try to remember every detail."

"That's all I ask." Sam said just as his father's voice called up to them.

"Sam, Stevie. . .Stacie, time to go." Sighing, Sam squeezed Mercedes to him while brushing a kiss over her temple.

"I guess we better head on out." he said as he stood up from the bed and then held Mercedes' hand as she moved off her bed and unto the floor. "You know you shouldn't have your bed so high cause-."

"You better not call me short again." she said with a small smile as she remember the look on his face when he saw the small set of steps that allowed her to get onto her bed with ease. Sam just tilted his head to the side and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well if the short joke fits." he joked while laughing as Mercedes gave him a light slap on the air while shaking her head at him.

"I don't think you're short Mercedes." They both turned and saw Stevie standing near them, his eyes fixed on his brother while sending him an evil glare. Mercedes and Sam shared an amused look, right before Mercedes bent down and gave Stevie a huge hug."

"Oh thank you sweetie."

"You're welcome." he said as strongly as someone his age could say. Mercedes released him and sent Sam a small smile.

"He's so sweet." Sam just rolled his eyes and pulled a reluctant Stevie away from his girlfriend as Stacie raced over to give Mercedes a hug of her own. Once that was finished, Sam leaned over and gave Mercedes one last kiss.

"I'll see you later baby."

"Okay bye." she said as she followed them downstairs, as they entered the living room they saw Mr. Evans shaking Mercedes' father hand furiously.

"Thank you so much for the help." he said with a large smile. Mr. Jones just smiled back at him and nodded his head.

"It's no problem, William. I'm just glad I could help." Sam looked between the two men and the focused on his father who was beaming from ear to ear. When Mr. Evans saw his children, he smiled at them and grabbed hold of his wife's hand. "I guess we better get going." Mr. Jones nodded and walked over to the front door.

"Maybe we can do this again sometime." Mr. Evans nodded his head and smiled as he and his wife walked out the door.

"Just call us or send a message through Sam." he said before patting Mr. Jones on the back, "Ashala you made a lovely dinner."

"Thank you William." Sam watched his parents head out of the door and then turned towards Mercedes.

"I wonder what that was all about." she shrugged her shoulders but gave him a quick kiss.

"I guess you'll find out soon enough, see later."

"Later my Vitra." he said as he led his siblings out the door. Mercedes watched as her parents closed the door and faced their two children.

"We're gonna go ahead and go to bed, goodnight." Their father said and then he led their mother up the stairs. Mercedes shuddered as she heard her mother giggled.

"I did not need to hear all that." she murmured with a shake of her head, turning around she saw Micah sitting on the sofa silently. "I hope you're over your attitude now." Micah just nodded his head and looked at her.

"Quite." he supplied with a shrugged of his shoulders. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I guess I don't want what happened to a friend of mine to happen to you." Mercedes sighed at the look of sadness on her brother's face.

"Micah what are you talking about now?"

"I had a friend who started dating some white guy back at college and it turned out he was using her to find out what it was like to be with a black girl. She was really hurt after all that happened and I just don't want that to happen with you."

"Sam's not like that, Micah."

"If you say so but I'll just have to see but I promise to let you guys enjoy your little relationship after all it's only high school." Mercedes didn't like the way her brother worded that sentence but she let it slide. If he was really worried about her because he saw someone close to him get hurt then maybe she should give her brother the benefit of a doubt. "I just want you happy, Cedes and if Sam does that for you now then I'm cool but if he ever hurts you-." he trailed off and shook his head from side to side as if he didn't even want the thought in his head.

"Sam won't hurt me, Micah. In fact the only person that has hurt me recently is you. What you said today really was hurtful."

"I know I'm sorry for that, Cedes."

"Don't you ever talk about my relationship with Sam like that again. I'm really sorry about your friend but my relationship with Sam is something different. I could see you acting that way if I were dating that guy but I'm not. Why don't you try to get to know Sam before you start tossing out judgments like that." she said as she walked towards the stairs to go to her room.

"It won't happen again, Mercedes." Micah said as he remained seated on the sofa. She nodded her head and started going up stairs but paused turning around she fixed her brother with a look and then said.

"And for the record, I love it when he speaks to me in Na'vi. It's sexy."


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright it's time for another update but first off let me thank my Reviewers from last week; _Panicked Karma, Jill1228, EmpressClaudia, emzjuk, WickedSong, FreeInTheImagination, onetreefan, Iamshe24, CRAZYhead36, QTFics, shanti-noel03 and QUEENADDEK_. I hope everyone enjoys this week's update and please remember to Review.**

**Baby S**

Chapter Six

After Mercedes finished telling Micah off, she headed upstairs to her bedroom intent on resting for the rest of the night. Stressing over Micah and his problem with her and Sam's relationship was taking it's toll on her. She remembered telling Sam all about her older brother and how she hoped once they met they'd get along, hell she wanted them to become buddies. Now though, she was sure that reality would never happen. As she settled back down on her bed her cell phone rang. Groaning, she reached out for it and answered. "Diva speaking." she said thinking it was Kurt wanting to dish on his date with Blaine.

"Mercedes babe you won't believe what happened?" Sam's excited voice came in through the line.

"Sam what are you talking about?" she said in slight confusion as she looked over at the clock just to make sure she hadn't fallen asleep and it was Saturday morning. Once she was sure it was still Friday night she continued. "You do know that you only left this house about an hour ago so-."

"Baby just listen, this is great news." he said brightly, Mercedes had to smile at his tone, he sounded like he was literally bouncing off the walls. "My dad got a job and guess what it gonna give him a Forty-thousand dollar advance so we finally get to move out this godforsaken motel and into an apartment or home whichever one." Mercedes smiled at that and sat up a bit.

"Oh my goodness Sam I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you my Vitra, I'm happy too.

"So what is your dad gonna be doing. How did this happen?"

"Well, all my dad said was that a friend of his told him about the opportunity and of course he jumped on it. As for what he's going to be doing well he'll do what he does best, the guy whose gonna hire him wants him to head up the computer security system for his firm." Sam gushed, Mercedes laughed and shook her head as she thought about the Evans turnaround. She was extremely happy for them and knew they deserved this break. "Now when you see Stevie and Stacie again act surprise I told them they could tell you but I really couldn't wait." Mercedes smiled and just shook her head at that.

"Don't worry I'll be surprised just for them and maybe I can come over and help you guys pack and stuff like that."

"Oh I don't know about that, you're quite a distraction." Sam stated. "All that beauty just knocks me off my game and I'd forget what is was that I was suppose to be doing."

"Always the charmer."

"Of course, baby." Sam said with a chuckle. "Now did you talk to your brother?" Mercedes groaned and laid back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She heard Sam laughing through the line. "I know you don't really want to talk about it but I think we probably should."

"Oh come on Sam do we really have too?"

"Yeah, I wanna know what to expect the next time I'm around him. I know he said some things that were out of line tonight." Mercedes just nodded her head, Sam had absolutely no idea the type of things her brother had said and she really wasn't planning on telling him all the awful details.

"He's gonna back off." she stated softly as she looked up at the ceiling. "I told him off and he promised that he would stop messing with me, you and our relationship."

"That's good cause I really getting tired of him-no offense."

"None taken, I just don't understand it Sam. He's never acted like this before and it's not an interracial thing cause he's dated women that weren't black before so I really don't understand it at all." she said with a sigh. "But I'm happy he's willing to give you a chance," she paused and picked at some imaginary lint on her clothing. "He said he'd try to get to know you better." Sam made a noise over the line before sighing.

"That sounds fine." he muttered, Mercedes sighed then and shook her head as she thought about her brother. Deciding to get off that subject, she said, "I'm really happy for your father, please tell him I said congrats." she said before trying to stifle a yawn.

"I will." Sam said as he heard her yawn over the line. "I better let you go beautiful, sweet dreams." Mercedes could barely keep her eyes open, yawning again covered her mouth for a second and said back.

"Good night Sam."

"Night My Vitra."

The next day Mercedes was in her room humming to herself and going over some lyrics for her songs when a knock sounded at the door. "Come in." she called without turning around to see who it was. She heard the door open but focused on writing the last line for the second verse of her song.

"What you doing, Cedes?" she turned around and saw her brother standing in the doorway sheepishly watching her. It was almost like he was afraid to enter her room. Dropping her pen on her desk, she turned around and gave him a look before shaking her head.

"What do you want, Micah?" Her brother sighed and rubbed a hand over the back of his neck while rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Again I just want to apologize for last night and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me to the studio." Mercedes' jaw dropped open in shock as she looked at her brother forgetting that she was suppose to still be mad at him. "I haven't taken anyone there. . .I thought you'd be the perfect person to show first. Heck, maybe we can play around and make a track or something."

"You're serious." Mercedes asked trying to keep her excitement down to a minimum. Micah just raised an eyebrow and nodded his head as he looked at her.

"I'm dead serious, sis. Unless you're doing something with Sam today." Mercedes mentally went over her last conversation with Sam. They hadn't planned anything for today so she was free, pushing her chair back from her desk. She stood and gave her brother a small smile.

"No we don't have anything planned so what type of equipment you got in this studio." Micah grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"The latest and greatest equipment," he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Oh and maybe I could call the band."

"Band?"

"Yeah, I figured you'd need a band to play with. I like that style of music better and I think singing with a live band on tracks will make your voice sound better. Of course there will be some beats but mostly you'll be singing with a band backing you up on the road and in the studio." he watched as Mercedes' eyes lit up at the thought of touring and recording. "So what do you say, you wanna make a day of it."

"Sure." Mercedes said with a small smile glad that she and her brother were talking like they used to do instead of fighting. Micah stepped out into the hallway and grinned widely.

"Well come on and bring your song notebook, I know you got something great in there." Mercedes just nodded and looked around her room for a moment before looking back at Micah.

"I'll be downstairs in a few minutes."

"Alright I'll be waiting for you." he said as he disappeared and closed the door to her room. Mercedes went to her closet and grabbed her large 'airplane' purse, she walked over to her desk and pulled out her song notebook and tossed it in the bag. She grabbed her phone and headed out of her room.

As they drove downtown, Micah reached out and switched off the radio. Mercedes looked over at him in confusion as he cleared his throat. "I just want to tell you again that I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. I stayed awake all night thinking things over and I'm just so ashamed of myself. I had no right to do that to you or Sam."

"I accept your apology but you should probably tell Sam that too." Mercedes said as she looked over at her brother. "I really wanted you two to be friends but now thanks to your antics, I don't think that will ever happen but I do want you two be cool with one another."

"If you give me his number I'll call and tell him myself or I'll just wait till he comes to the house since I know he'll be back here sometime this week." he said with a shake of his head. Mercedes looked over at him as her brother fixed her with a glance. "Are you guys at least being careful?" Her mouth dropped open at his boldness, shaking her head she covered her face with her hand and groaned out. "I'm not having this conversation with you, Micah." Her brother just laughed and shook his head at his sister's reaction.

"I'm just messing you Cedes but when you two do start doing the do be careful. You don't want to end up pregnant." Mercedes missed the look of disgust on his face as he said the word pregnant, nodding her head she looked out the window.

"Yeah you're right I don't want to get pregnant before I'm married." she said as she looked over at Micah, who nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah Cedes, that's what I meant. You wanna have a child a in a loving home-you don't want your child growing up with any social stigmas." Mercedes just nodded her head as she looked out the window and took in the city as they drove closer towards Cleveland.

"So is your label always gonna be here."

"Lord no," Micah exclaimed with a shake of his head. "I plan to move us out once you officially come on the label. I'm thinking L.A. would be a nice place, what do you think?" he asked as he looked over at her.

"I guess it would be nice but it's pretty far."

"It won't be far cause by that time you're be a big enough star that you can fly anyway you want. You wanna visit Mom and Dad you can and you can be home by six. That's what gonna happen Mercedes so you better get ready for it." Mercedes laughed at the playful look her brother gave her and nodded her head.

"I'm a diva, Micah. I was born ready for all that." Micah gave her a wink and stepped on the gas.

"Good I'm glad to hear it." By the time they arrived at the studio, there were several other people standing around outside. Mercedes looked over at her brother.

"Who are they?"

"That's your band. . .met them all at college and told them about this and they're on board." he said as he pulled the car over and turned it off, turning towards her, he gave her a small smile. Mercedes looked at the group of people. There were five guys and four girls standing around outside the studio waiting for her and Micah. "Let's start your official first day as a star at LJ records."

"Sure let's do it." Mercedes said with a bright smile as she and her brother climbed out of the car and headed towards the studio.

When Sam saw Mercedes later on that week, he had to admit she looked as if she were walking on clouds. They had both picked up Stacie and Stevie from summer camp and took them to the park. Mercedes leaned into Sam's side and released a contented sigh. "What has you in such a good mood?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"I recorded my first song this week." she whispered as she turned and looked at him, Sam's mouth dropped in shock for a moment before he smiled brightly at her. He was happy for her, he knew that singing and performing that was a dream of hers and he was glad that her brother was helping her achieve that dream. "I know it's not as great as your news," she murmured with a small smile. "By the way when do you want me to come over?" she asked with a smile as she thought about how Stevie and Stacie had told her over the phone about moving. Each one had their own special request for her when she asked them if she could come by to help.

"Um well we're looking at houses right now."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah my dad found a cheap one," he paused for a second and then shook his head. "It's a good one though with four bedrooms it was a pretty good find."

"That's means you get your own room huh?"

"Yep, but Dad already told me when you come over the door has to be opened at all times." Sam said with a blush. "I'm still trying to figure out how I even lived that conversation down." he said shaking his head. Mercedes covered her face with her hand and laughed as Sam seemed to reliving the horrors of his recent father-son conversation.

"At least now we know I won't be that much of a distraction."

"Yeah cause my Dad's gonna be looking in on us like prison guard." he muttered with a shake of his head as he sighed. "But back to our original topic, I'll let you know okay."

"Okay but don't forget I promised Stacie that I'd help her and her mother decorate her room and I promised Stevie I'd help him with his toys." Mercedes said with a small smile as Sam wrapped his arm around her and brushed a kiss against her temple.

"So how was your first recording session my lovely diva." Mercedes sent Sam a look at the title but he merely smiled and winked, "Oh come on I want some details."

"Well, my brother took me there the day after the dinner. He introduced me to my band-."

"You've got a band now!" Sam asked with a bright smile. "Damn, your brother isn't playing around with this is he."

"Nope, he even told me that we might do a few retakes on the song I recorded but he feels like the song already ready for release but he promised to wait because of Glee." she said as she looked over at him. Sam unconsciously pulled her closer to him and sighed.

"So what about school?"

"Don't worry I'll still be there, Micah told me that I shouldn't worry about that although he's trying to get me to quit Glee club." she said as she remembered the conversation they had on their way back from the studio.

"What! Why?"

"He thinks it's a waste of time since I haven't been given a solo yet at the competitions. That's why he's so obsessed with getting me to quit. He said I should be focused on getting my singles recorded and working on my album after school, but I quickly put him in his place. I told him point blank that there was no way I was going to quit Glee club."

"How'd he take that?"

"He was mad but then said that he wasn't the boss of me and that I could do what I wanted." she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Oh and he's gonna apologize to you the next time he sees you." Sam's eyebrow rose high at that, mimicking his favorite Star Trek character Mr. Spock.

"Excuse me, what did you just say? Your brother wants to apologize to me."

"Yeah, I wouldn't give him your number though, I wasn't sure you'd like that so he's gonna wait till he sees you again."

"As long as he's stopped acting like he did, I'm cool." Sam said with a shake of his head as he thought about Micah Jones. So did you receive that text from Rachel?"

"The Glee welcome back bash?" Mercedes asked with a bright smile as she thought about Ms. Rachel Berry. "Yeah, I got mine."

"So are you gonna go and if so do you want to go as my secret date?" he said wiggling his eyebrows at her, Mercedes gave him a small smile and nodded her head.

"Yes I'm going, I'm not gonna miss Berry's party," she looked out towards Stacie and Stevie and saw them scrambling up the monkey-bars. "And yes I'll be your secret date." Mercedes said as she pulled out her cell phone and looked at the time. "We better get going, you got work in an hour." Sam groaned and nodded his head.

"Don't even remind me, today I have to work the kitchen and do deliveries." he whined with a shake of his head as he stood up and grabbed hold of Mercedes' hand gently pulling her up off the bench they had been resting on.

"Stacie. . .Stevie time to go." Mercedes called from Sam's side, they both watched his brother and sister moaned out their displeasure as they scrambled down the monkey-bars and raced over to them. Stacie immediately wanted to be picked up by Sam while Stevie hung close to Mercedes.

"Do we really have to go?" he asked as he tugged on Mercedes' free hand, she looked down at him and nodded her head.

"Yes we do but, don't you wanna have your Disney-Potter marathon?" she asked looking from Stevie over to Stacie. Both kids looked at one another and then back at Mercedes before shouting out their happiness over this latest development.

Micah was downstairs later on that night when she came home, as she closed the front door he made his way to the hallway and crossed his arms over his chest while looking at her. "Late night with Sam?"

"I was babysitting?"

"Till almost one in the morning?" he asked as she brushed by him and headed into the living room. He followed behind her and watched as she settled down on the sofa. "I missed you tonight I thought we could go over some of your songs. . .you know figure out the arrangements and stuff like that." Mercedes looked over at her brother and shrugged her shoulders.

"We can do that tomorrow I guess." Micah briefly clenched his jaw but Mercedes didn't pick up on it.

"I guess that'll be okay but you know when you're an artist you can put things off like this-I had some really good ideas," he said as he shook his head while putting on a face of major disappointment. "I just hope I remember them after a good night's sleep." Mercedes rolled her eyes at her brother and shook her head.

"Stop being so dramatic, you're just hyped because of the recording session earlier this week." Micah smiled at that and nodded his head.

"I admit it, I really am but I can't believe you aren't. I mean I thought this was what you wanted to do, Cedes. I thought once I introduced you to that studio, you wouldn't want to leave it. Don't tell me your dreams changed cause if singing is really just a hobby for you now, let me know." he said as he fixed her with a look.

"No, Micah. Singing is still my dream. . .and I do wish I could be in that studio 24/7 but I know I have other things to take care of." She said as thought about sending time with Sam and helping him watch over Stevie and Stacie who were just to precious for words. Micah stood up at that and sighed while looking down at Mercedes.

"Look Cedes, I'm not trying to pressure you. I'm just trying to see where your head is. You've got so much talent and the music industry needs your type of talent. I'd hate to see you waste a perfectly good opportunity for development cause you're out doing things with Sam. I thought you told me that he wasn't going to keep you from your dream."

"He isn't Micah," Mercedes said as she fixed her brother with a look. "And it's not like I'm not singing or anything. Glee club has-."

"Shoved you in the background," he snapped out as he raised a hand. "Don't even mention that club to me."

"But it has helped me-."

"Do what exactly develop your background vocals?" he asked with a shake of his head right before releasing a bitter laugh. "You're better than all that Mercedes. Anyone with a set of unbiased ears can tell you have talent. I really do wonder what that teacher's problem is but it doesn't matter cause you're about to blow up." He made a noise and moved his hands out to show her what he meant. "We could have your album finished by Christmas if-."

"If I quit school?"

"No, I wasn't gonna say that. What I was gonna say was if you put time and effort into it. I read your songs Mercedes they're great. Every last one shows a different side of your range and the control you have over your voice."

"You think so."

"I know so, you're talented sis." he said as he collapsed back on the sofa beside her. "Now I hate to mention this to you but Azimio is gonna come by tomorrow to apologize for all the shit he did to you and your friends."

"Micah!"

"What he needs to go ahead and say it, what's the point of sitting on an apology," when Mercedes gave him a look he shrugged. "I asked for the boy's number but you didn't want to give it to me."

"Sam's coming over tomorrow, he has the nightshift so he was gonna come over and hang with me."

"I thought once Azimio came over and apologize we all would go to the studio. I wanted to show him around let him see a studio for the first time." Mercedes glared at her brother and shook her head as Micah simply looked at her. "What!"

"Micah, what makes you think I'll go anywhere with Azimio. I mean I can accept his apology but I'm not gonna hang with him." Micah looked over at her for a moment before sighing and looking at the muted television.

"I might as well tell you this now," he began slowly. "Azimio is on the label too," he glanced over at her and saw her look of complete disbelief. "He's great a rapping, really good. The boy has talent and-."

"I can't believe you-."

"What you rather me put Sam on the label?" he asked heatedly as he glared at her.

"How in the hell did Sam get in this conversation?" Mercedes asked as she looked at her brother. "I didn't bring him up and he isn't looking to be on your label, what I'm talking about is the fact that you keep pushing Azimio deeper and deeper into my life and you don't give a damn about how I feel."

"I don't give a damn about how you feel?" Micah repeated. "Of course I care, I'm not making you do any songs with him or anything like that although the collaboration would be great. All I'm saying is he's coming to the studio with us." Mercedes fixed him with a glare but shook her head and stood up from the sofa.

"Fine he can come with us as long as Sam can too." Micah's mouth dropped open at that and he shook his head.

"I think for now we need to keep the studio strictly for those that are going be apart of LJ records, Mercedes."

"I won't feel comfortable with Azimio, Micah. So Sam's coming or I'm not going." Her brother stared at her for a moment before slowly nodding his head. Sighing, he stood up and smiled down at his sister.

"I guess that'll be fine, Cedes. Besides it'll give me a chance to apologize for acting a fool during that dinner."

"Yeah, you'll get a chance to apologize. You know you should probably go first and show Azimio how it's done." she said with a smirk, Micah gave her a quick laugh and then stopped smiling.

"That's not funny, Cedes."

"Oh yes it is," she said with a playful roll of her eyes, Micah just shook his head and sighed already knowing that his sister had basically given him the plans for tomorrow. "Shake on it, I want apologizes first and then a trip to the studio with my man." Rolling his eyes, Micah laid his hand in hers and shrugged.

"Fine whatever you want, Cedes."


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything.

A/N: Alright it's time for another update but first I want to thank my reviewers from last week; NaeNae1495, WickedSong, EmpressClaudia, CRAZYhead36, shanti-noel03,Ki1era, LadyLuckAJ and QUEENADDEK. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please don't forget to Review.

Baby S

Chapter Seven

"Baby I still don't know about this. I would rather spend the day with you alone then go out with Micah and Azimio." he said softly as he held the door open for Mercedes as she entered the motel room. Before Mercedes could reply, Stevie and Stacie and rushed over to her and pulled her to a hug. She laughed and hugged them back.

"Are we gonna spend the day with you?" Stevie asked looking up at her with a bright smile, Mercedes brushed a hand through his hair and shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry sweetie but you've got to go to summer camp." she said, Stevie frowned and snapped his finger. Mercedes pulled back away from him and picked up Stacie who was looking up at her. Sam watched with a small smile on his face as Mercedes talk to his siblings for a little while.

"What are you and Sammy gonna do without us here to keep you company?" Sam had to bit his lip to keep from responding to that cause there was certainly a lot Mercedes and him could do with a whole day to themselves. Mercedes must have read his mind cause she sent him a look before looking down at Stacie.

"We're gonna spend the day with my brother."

"Oh okay." Stacie said as Sam walked over and picked her up off Mercedes' lap.

"Come on guys you don't want to miss breakfast at camp do you." After that Mercedes and him loaded Stacie and Stevie up and took them out to Mercedes car and drove off towards their church. Once they dropped both of them off and promised to be back by the end of the day. Sam sat in the passenger seat and looked over at Mercedes, she glanced over at him and smiled.

"It won't be that bad, Sam."

"Sure it won't," he said sarcastically while rolling his eyes. "My ideal day is spending it with your brother and Azimio. The only bright spot is that you're gonna be there." Mercedes just smiled and reached out for his hand.

"It won't be that bad, Sam. I promise."

"I hope so. . .so once we get to the studio are you gonna sing a song for me." he asked with a bright smile on his face. "I can think of several I would love to hear but if you want to surprise me well. .."

"I think I'll do that when my brother isn't going to be around." Mercedes said with a shake of her head.

"Is he really going to apologize?"

"He promised he would besides if he doesn't well we'll get to spend the day together." Sam laughed at that and shook his head.

"If that's really what's going on I might tell your brother to keep his apology so I can spend the day with my sexy, sexy diva." Mercedes blushed at that and looked over at Sam who was wiggling his eyes at her.

"You can't do that. . .that's like cheating." Mercedes said laughing at the look her boyfriend was currently sending her way. "Well it is." They continued talking and laughing until Mercedes pulled up outside her house, Sam groaned when he saw Micah and Azimio standing outside the house.

"They couldn't let me have the walk up to the front door." Mercedes turned off the car and glanced over at her boyfriend.

"I guess he wants to say it before he head out to the studio." she whispered back to him on a sigh. "So please play nice, he really wants to say sorry." Sam just gave her a look before leaving over and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Alright fine." They both got out of the car and made their way over to Micah and Azimio, Sam slipped his arm around Mercedes' waist and met Micah's gaze. The older boy looked at him and how he was holding Mercedes before stepping forward and extending his hand.

"Sam, I know Mercedes probably told you what I was planning on doing so let me go ahead and say it. I'm sorry for acting like an asshole earlier, I took things a bit too far and I'm sorry for that. You seem like a cool guy." he said extending his hand. "So how about we try to be friends from now on." Sam almost didn't except his offer but one swift nudge from Mercedes and he placed his hand in Micah's and gave him a firm handshake.

"I'd like to try." he murmured as he looked back at Mercedes who slowly nodded her head in approval. Micah took back his hand and then clapped Azimio on the shoulder.

"Alright now you have something to say to Mercedes." he said as he looked at his friend, Azimio frowned but stepped forward anyway. Sam could already tell that this apology probably didn't mean anything.

"Mercedes I'm sorry for bullying you and your friends." he whispered as he looked at her while keeping his hands to his sides. He probably already knew she wouldn't want to touch him so he didn't try to do anything else but apologize. Mercedes studied him for a minute before sighing.

"I'll accept your apology but it better never happen again." Azimio lifted his eyes up and gave her a brief nod.

"It won't I give you my word." Micah clapped his hands together at that and nodded his head towards the car.

"Alright now that we have mended bridges let's head out to the studio, Mercedes you wanna ride up-."

"I was going to seat next to Sam in the backseat, let Azimio ride up front with you." she replied as she leaned into Sam's side with a small smile on her face. Micah gave her a brief nod and then led Azimio over his car.

"So are you ready for a grand adventure?" Sam drawled out lazily as he looked at his girlfriend, Mercedes just smiled at him and nodded her head.

"As ready as I'll ever be. I hope that the apologies at least last to the end of the week." she murmured.

"Yeah I don't put it past your brother."

"I was talking about Azimio, Sam." Mercedes whispered as she looked up at her boyfriend, the look he was currently giving her made her giggle while shaking her head. "And my brother but you know I think he really meant it, you know."

"I guess we're just gonna have to wait and see." Sam said as he reached down and latched onto Mercedes hand. He walked them over to Micah's car and helped her into the backseat before sliding in behind her.

"So what are we gonna be doing today, Micah?" Mercedes asked as she looked at her brother, he shrugged his shoulders and turned on the car.

"I was thinking we could record another song or something. You know plan out your first album." Sam settled back against the seat and sighed.

"What about song and Glee?"

"An album normally takes about a year so she should be done with school before it's release, so don't worry Mercedes will still be with you for your senior year." he said as he turned to look at Sam who seemed to relax at his words.

"So why's Azimio's here?" Sam asked bluntly as he looked at the back of the other boy's head. Micah cleared his throat and sent Sam a glare.

"Well unlike you, Azimio here is apart of the label. He's gonna be rapping for me leading my hip-hop department while Mercedes leads the R&B department." Sam crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the back of Micah's head. "You could lead Country but unfortunately I've decided not to have that at my label."

"I wasn't looking to join your label anyway." Sam stated with a shrug of his shoulders. "Singing is just something I do, I have other plans for myself."

"And what about Mercedes."

"I'll support her in anything she wants to do, that's what a good boyfriend does." Sam said as he looked at Micah and then over at Azimio. Since the other boy was in the car, he was sure that the news about him dating Mercedes Jones would be school gossip by the end of the day. Micah smiled at his answer and sighed.

"Good answer, Evans." Micah said with a shrug. "Now I was thinking we could go back over that song you records. . .get the vocals right and maybe retake it again, what do you think about that Cedes." Mercedes drummed her nails on the armrest as she thought about what her brother said.

"Was the last take so horrible?"

"Nope, it was great but you know you wanna get your songs as close to perfection as possible before release. If I release it now it will probably just be a song that will be a hit, what I'm trying to do is get you a song that's a Grammy winner." Sam watched Mercedes' eyes light up at that and he had to admit that he would be so happy for her if they day happened.

"You really think so, Micah."

"Of course, I'd never lie to you about this Mercedes. You could be an award winning artist you just have to do what's necessary which is making sure your songs are as close to perfection as they can possibly be."

"Alright then I guess we should go over the song then." she replied with a bright smile as she laid her head on Sam's shoulder. "Just wait until you hear this song, it's so good."

"I'm sure it is. . .I always like the songs you sing." Sam murmured as he looked at her. Mercedes smiled at that and snuggled deeper into his embrace as Micah drove them to the studio. Once they arrived at LJ records' studio Micah quickly made some introductions and ushered them into the studio. Mercedes waved at several of the band members they had showed up for the recording on the song.

"Sam this is one of my backup singers Janice Po and over there is my producer Victory Miles." Smiling at the older women, Sam gave them a wave.

"Hello ladies."

"Hey Sam, we've already heard so much about you." Victory said with a bright smile as she looked at him and then back at Mercedes. "Oh my goodness you two make just the cutest couple right J'nice."

"That is not my name," Janice said with a shake of her head.

"Really cause William made it up just for you." Victory said pointing at the only white guy in Mercedes' band. He played a mean guitar and he seemed to be the resident bad boy. Mercedes noticed the looked at that Janice gave him before shaking her head and patting down her afro.

"Well that's not my name or nickname. . .and yes they do make a cute couple." she said with a bright smile. "So are you a singer too?" she asked looking at Sam.

"I can carry a tune."

"Oh please, Janice this boy can sing. I don't know why he's being so modest, he's really good." Sam just blushed at her praise and just shook her head just as the guy named William walked over and slung an arm over Janice's shoulder.

"Who's the guy J'nice?" Janice shrugged off his arm and sent him a heated glare although everyone nearby could tell she wasn't really angry.

"What have I told you about nicknames, Will?"

"I don't think you told me anything." he said with a smirk as he looked over at Sam and extended his hand. "Hey man what's up, names William and you."

"I'm Sam."

"Oh Mercedes man." he said with a large smile as he looked over at Mercedes. "Nice to meet you she wouldn't stop talking about you yesterday glad I can finally put a face to the praise." Sam just chuckled as Micah walked over and cleared his throat.

"I'm glad you're all enjoying yourself but we're here to get work done so let's get started." he stated firmly while clapping his hands together. The group immediately broke apart and Sam looked over at Micah who seemed to be glaring at William before finally turning around and looking at him. "Sam you can sit with me and Azimio outside the booth while they record, come on." he said as he motioned towards the doorway. Turning back towards the band and Mercedes, Micah cleared his throat and spoke.

"Alright so we're about to retake "Tightrope," so let's try to make take as perfect as we can get cause I'm sure we all want to go home and enjoy the rest of our day." Once that was said, he left the studio recording area with Sam.

"Tightrope?" Sam asked they entered the other room that looked into the recording studio, Victory was sitting at the control panel and turned to look at him.

"Yeah, we recorded it the first time Mercedes came here. She's really good had that song just packed away in a little notebook." she said with a shake of her head as she smiled. "The song was great, Sam. Hell, we're thinking of making that our first release." Sam sat down beside her and looked at Mercedes who had taken her place in front of a microphone.

"That's great I know Mercedes can't wait." he said off-handedly, Micah looked over at him and smiled while nodding his head.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see how she takes being a released artist. I just know this she'll love it." Micah said to Sam before getting on the intercom. "Alright let's take the song from the top. I hope we can get it done in one take but we'll just see how this goes." Mercedes nodded and then Micah sat back and gave Victory a quick nod. The music started and Sam was immediately drawn in by Mercedes' song. It sounded wonderful and he could tell Mercedes was having the time of her life singing in a studio, getting a song ready to record. He could tell she was in her elite and he was happy for her.

"So this is the song you wanted me to write a rap verse too?" Azimio asked from the back of the room gaining both Sam and Micah's attention.

"Yeah this is the one." Micah said with a nod of his head, he turned around and saw the frown on Sam's face and sighed.

"What's wrong with you?"

"You're actually gonna put Azimio in Mercedes' song?" Micah looked at his sister and shrugged his shoulders briefly before turning towards him fully.

"Look Sam, let's get one thing straight. You're with my sister and I get that. . .I understand that but in my studio I'm in charge. I make decisions and I'm gonna have your input cause I don't fucking want it. So don't question me here alright." Sam glared at him and shook his head.

"Mercedes wouldn't want that."

"I'm the one that's about making money and music. . .my sister is the singer. I know what's selling so let me do my job." Sam studied him for a bit before shaking his head.

"Are you at least gonna tell Mercedes before you let him rap on her song?" he asked bluntly, Micah looked at him for a moment before shrugging his shoulders.

"Sure I'll tell her." Sam settled back in his seat and looked back at Mercedes, Victory leaned over towards him.

"Is everything okay?" Sam didn't say anything to that instead he just shook his head and looked back at Mercedes while thinking that her brother may have apologized but he was still a grade-A jerk.

Micah made Mercedes record the song four more times before he was okay with it, as Mercedes came out of the recording booth, she rushed over to him and gave him a hug. "So tell me and be truthful what did you think?"

"I love every minute of it." Sam stated truthfully as he looked down at her. "That song was fantastic."

"Thank you baby. . .I was worried it wasn't sounding good-."

"Oh come on now, you know you sounded fantastic." Micah said as he walked over to them with a smile. "Now Azimio is gonna put in the rap verse and-."

"Azimio isn't in my song." Mercedes said as she turned to look at her brother who stared down at her. "Why would you even think I'd want him in my song?"

"You need a rap verse, hell I was thinking of doing a remix with you and him on the song rapping to a beat that Victory came up with after we made "Tightrope," it's gonna to good don't worry about that."

"It's the principle, Micah. I don't want him on my song. Not after what he did to me and my friends." she snapped out angrily as she looked at him. Micah rolled his eyes briefly before looking at his sister.

"I thought you forgave him before we came here. Accepted his apology and all."

"I did but-."

"He deserves a second chance and he would be a perfect fit for your song, Mercedes. Believe I wouldn't suggest it if I wasn't sure it would work out. When we make the video, you and him won't even have to be on set at the same time."

"Micah I don't really know about-."

"Come on sis, he's gonna make your song even better. Believe me this is the first song that LJ records is going to come out with it needs to be a banger, you know, it needs to get people out of theirs seats. Azimio is just the last piece." Sam watched silently as Micah talked to Mercedes, he was sure she'd tell her brother that she didn't want Azimio on the record but she surprised him when she just nodded her head and sighed.

"Sure Micah. . .if you think that's best." she whispered. Micah placed his hands on her shoulders and nodded his head.

"It is, Cedes believe it me it is." He licked his lips and looked over at Sam before pulling Mercedes from the blonde headed boy and walking off to the far side of the room. "I know your upset."

"Upset doesn't even begin to describe how I feel right now, Micah. You know I don't like Azimio and you're putting him on my song. . .one I made up by myself. I never thought about having someone rapping in this song and you go and pull this."

"Mercedes I promise you this will be the first and last time." he whispered as he rubbed his hands over her shoulders. "I promise you okay."

"Fine but you better not be lying to me."

"I would never lie to you." he said with a sigh as he looked at her. "Now how about I get Sam to drive you home."

"What about you and Azimio?"

"Oh don't worry about us," he reached into his pocket and pulled out his car keys. "Go ahead, I know you two want to spend the rest of the day together so go ahead . You're finished with this song and by the way I just have to say that it was wonderful. It gave me chills," he paused and took in the look of disbelief on his sister's face. "I'm serious Cedes, look at the goosebumps on my arms." he said holding out one brown arm for her to study. "Your voice is so beautiful, Mercedes. I'm sure once we finally release that song you'll have fans all over thinking the exact same thing." Mercedes smiled at that and took the keys from Micah.

"Thanks Micah. . .and I guess I better go ahead and go."

"Yeah, enjoy the rest of the day with your lover boy." he said with a small smile, as he pulled Mercedes into a tight hug. Stepping back, he walked back over to the recording booth's control panel and started getting things ready for Azimio's take while Mercedes made her way back over to Sam.

"So what's up?"

"Micah is letting us have to the car so we can spend the rest of the day together." she said with a bright smile. She could just imagine how they could spend the rest of their day and she couldn't wait. Sam looked over at Micah and then back at her.

"Are you okay with him letting Azimio get on your song?" Mercedes shook her head and sighed for a moment.

"No I'm not really okay with it but Micah knows what he's doing. Music is his thing, I'm sure he thought it was a bad idea he wouldn't do it. I guess if my brother is gonna be my boss I should trust him right." Sam looked down at her and slowly nodded his head.

"I guess you're right, come on we can stop by the park for a bit and then go back to your house." he said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around Mercedes' waist. As they left the studio, they waved good-bye to William and Janice who were quietly talking in the corner. Once they were outside, Sam took the keys from Mercedes and helped her into the passenger seat before rushing around to get into the driver's seat.

"So my vitra where do you want to go? To the park or back to your house?" he asked as he put the key into the ignition and started the car.

"Let's go back to my house and just chill out. It's a little to hot and I'm tired from the singing all morning."

"No problem baby." he drawled out with a small smile as he pulled out of the studio parking lot and headed back towards the Jones' household. It didn't take that long for them to make back to Mercedes' house once inside, Sam hoisted Mercedes up in his arms and started going upstairs.

"Sam baby put me down you shouldn't be-."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I like having you in my arms?" he said softly as he carried her upstairs to her bedroom. Opening the door, he carried her over to the bed and sat her down. "You should me thanking me that you didn't have to use your little staircase to get on your bed." Mercedes only pouted up at him in response to his words, laughing he settled down beside her and sighed. "I'm so glad to finally be away from Micah and Azimio-no offense about your brother though." he whispered as he turned on his side and looked at her.

"None taken, I know it's gonna take more than an apology for you to truly forgive Micah and I guess the same goes for me and Azimio." she whispered before shaking her head. "Enough about them though, let's just enjoy ourselves."

"Good, cause I feel like reintroducing myself to my favorite twins."

"I can't believe you carry on like this Sam." she whispered with a shake of her head as he leaned over her and placed a kiss on her swell of her left breast. She had to sigh at the gentleness that Sam put into the action.

"Why not? You know I love my twins. . .hello guys." he said as he shifted and kissed the top of her right breast. Giggling, Mercedes ran her hands through his hair and sighed contentedly as she lounged back on her bed. "Perfect ending to a hard day." Sam murmured softly.

"Boy you are a trip." she said with a soft sigh as she closed her eyes as Sam snuggled himself against her chest. "Are we suppose to pick up Stacie and Stevie this afternoon?" she asked looking over towards her nightstand at the clock.

"No, my Dad is getting off and he said he'd pick them up. Told me to spend time with you." Mercedes laughed at that and Sam lifted his head and looked at her. "What you don't believe me?"

"Oh I believe you. . .I just know he wouldn't want you to be spending time with me in my bedroom, home alone with the door closed." Sam grinned at that and shrugged his shoulders as he traced a finger down her arm.

"I guess we'll just have to keep this little meeting between me and you."

"Oh I like the way you think baby." Mercedes said with a giggle as Sam pulled her into his arms started kissing her along her neck as they made the most of their afternoon together.

P.S. I know this chapter was sort of slow but we're about to get into some drama .


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright it's time for another update but first off I want to thank my reviewers from last week;_ emzjuk, mcsgirl, WickedSong, EmpressClaudia, LadyLuckAJ,Princess976, shanti-noel03, QUEENADDEK and CRAZYhead36_. Thank you all so much for the reviews. I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter and please remember to Review.**

Chapter Eight

Mercedes sat in the living room waiting for Micah to return home from the recording studio, she had just returned from dropping off Sam and his siblings back home and now all she was doing was waiting. She focused on the television and causally flipped through the channels even as she heard the front door slam shut. She heard Micah walking into the room but she didn't turn around, she needed to gather her thoughts before she ripped him a new one. "Sam gone home already?" he asked after clearing his throat.

"He has an early day tomorrow so I dropped him, Stevie and Stacie off an hour ago," she murmured as she sat the remote down and turned towards him. "Micah, I think we need to talk." Her brother gave her a look before shrugging his shoulders and settling down on the sofa beside her.

"What do you wanna talk about, Sis?"

"I wanna talk about all the underhanded stuff that you've been doing and about how you've been treating me." Mercedes stated bluntly as she shifted on the sofa so she could look at him. Micah took in the look on her face and couldn't stop his mouth from dropping open in shock for a mere second before he nervously chuckled and shook his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I treat you great, you're my sister for goodness sakes Cedes. What in the world has that white boy been telling you?" he asked remembering the brief conversation that he had Sam had at the studio. He should have known the little bitch would go running back to Mercedes.

"There you go again with that white boy crack. . .his name is Sam." Mercedes snapped out angrily. "You know I was will to forget I accepted your apology cause you're my big brother and I love you Micah but I saw you today when you talked down to him. I saw you and I couldn't make out all the words said but I know you cussed at him."

"So what are you fighting his battles for him now. Standing up for his honor or something. Can the boy not take care of himself?" Mercedes glared at her brother and shook her head.

"What in the hell did you apologize to Sam for if you're still gonna talk like this. He's my boyfriend, Micah. I think love him and-."

"Love him!" Micah exclaimed as he stood up from the sofa and shook his head rapidly from side to side. "You're to young to be talking about who you love unless it's family, girl. Besides what has he done to make you love him." he snapped out angrily as he looked down at his little sister. Mercedes glared up at him for a moment before sighing.

"Sam's a great guy and he makes me feel beautiful and wanted. He tells me that all the time, he's so nice and supportive. That's why I love him although I really don't think you actually care." Micah glared down at his sister than and shook his head.

"You've only been with him for how long?" he asked coolly. "Oh that's right I believe you said since Prom. . .so that's like what four months. . .maybe four in a half and because he's so nice and supportive oh and let's not forget that he makes you feel beautiful, you feel like you're in love with him." Mercedes glared up at her brother as he continued to talk. "Damn sis, I didn't realize you were so easy."

As soon as the words left her brother's mouth, Mercedes felt like he had stabbed her through the chest, stepping back she gasped and placed a hand over her heart while looking up at Micah with tears in her eyes. "How dare you?" Micah stared back at her for a moment before sighing.

"I'm sorry Mercedes I didn't mean to -" she drew back her hand and slapped him across the face just as their parents walked into the house. Mr. Jones seeing nothing but pain on his little girl's face rushed forward.

"What in the world is going on in here?"

"Ask Micah." Mercedes snapped out angrily as she glared at her brother before rushing up the stairs. Mr. Jones turned towards his son and glared at him.

"You're causing problems again." he growled out angrily. "What in the world did you say to your sister to make her slap you like that." Micah nervously rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at his father and then over at his mother, his silence only angered his father more. "Boy you better answer me."

"I just said something she couldn't deal with," he murmured with a shake of his head as he looked at his father. "I'm gonna go out and hopefully when I come back my family will stop treating me like I'm their number one enemy." With that said, he turned on his heel and walked towards the front door. Leaving his parents standing in the living completely in shock, whatever had happened between Mercedes and him, had been explosive.

"I should come over there right now and beat his ass." Sam growled out over the line after Mercedes got finished telling him a quick run down on what happened although she kept the fact that she had told her brother she was falling in love out of the explanation. "Hell I'm sure Stevie would love to kick him in the shin, since he made you cry and all."

"No I don't want you fighting. Besides he isn't even here right now." Mercedes muttered with a huff as she shook her head. "My parents came in after I slapped him and he just took off."

"Like a dog with his tail between his legs." Sam added and Mercedes just knew he was shaking his head at her brother and his antics. "I'm glad you told him how you were feeling though."

"I shouldn't have kept it in for so long. I just was holding out hope that he would be correct himself without me having to go all Diva on him." she whispered softly over the phone causing Sam to wish he could come over, just for a few moments so he could wrap her up in a hug and comfort her. He knew that's what she needed.

"Well I think you finally gave him a wake-call, after a slap to the face always wakes a person up." he murmured softly. Mercedes cracked a smile at that and nodded her head. Sam always had the uncanny ability to make her feel better.

"Thank you so much. . .I hope I didn't wake Stevie and Stacie up."

"Naw they're fine. . .sleeping like a couple of old logs." he stated with a soft laugh. "Oh and Mercedes my dad said we were gonna move out next week into the house so if you wanna come by and help. . ." he trailed off not really knowing where he wanted to go with that sentence.

"Of course I'm gonna come over and help. Remember I promised Stevie and Stacie that I would and I'm suppose to help you too remember."

"Yeah with the door wide opened." Sam mumbled over the line and Mercedes could just perfect his face. Mercedes couldn't help but laugh at the sound of disappointment in Sam's voice, shaking her head she leaned back on her bed.

"Oh I'm sure we'll be fine."

"Better be. . .a guy deserves some privacy with his girlfriend." Sam stated boldly which only made Mercedes laugh some more. "I'm glad you're laughing, you know I hate it when you're all upset." he whispered.

"Well you always seem to know how to cheer me up." she whispered softly.

"One of my greatest accomplishments." Sam stated proudly. "So are we still gonna go to Rachel's party and tell the club?"

"Yeah, I wanna go ahead and tell them."

"Alright then," he said excitedly and Mercedes could picture him pumping his fist up and down. "We're gonna have fun too. . .just think it'll be our first official party together." Mercedes smiled at that and nodded her head.

"Yes it will be but I'm gonna go ahead and make a demand that your wonderful. . .wonderful lips kiss only my wonderful lips."

"You don't have to make a demand like that my vitra." he said with a chuckle. "I promise you that won't happen."

"Good," she looked over at her night stand. "I guess I better let you get some sleep some you can be will rested tomorrow."

"I guess. . .but you know I was wondering, would you mind if I came over tomorrow after work. If only for a little while."

"I guess but you know my parents are gonna be here so-."

"Mr. Jones will be keeping an eye on me. Yeah I know baby and I can handle it." Sam replied with a chuckle. "Besides you father likes me, I just know it." Mercedes rolled her eyes playfully at his explanation.

"That's cause you're like his Star Wars soulmate. . . you both gush over everything in that movie and you both love Han Solo."

"Can't go wrong with Han." Sam laughed and after a moment Mercedes joined in as well. "Alright well I guess I better go. . .I'll see you tomorrow baby."

"Okay bye Sam." Mercedes said softly as she hung up the phone. As she laid her cell phone down on the nightstand a knock at the door sounded. "Come on." The door opened and Micah was pushed through the door with her father standing behind him with his hand on her brother's neck. "Um Dad what-."

"You're both my children and I love you dearly," Mr. Jones said cutting off her question. "Which means I hate it when you two fight. . .you're brother and sister, family and that means you two should support one another not break one another down. That isn't something I want to happen between you two so Mercedes, Micah is here to apologize for whatever it was he said," Mr. Jones said as he looked at his son. "And you better make it believable and reframe from putting tears in your sister's eyes in the future. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Micah grunted out.

"Good, now get to it." Mr. Jones said as he released Micah and stepped out of the room. Mumbling something along the lines about his son losing his mind because he thought he was grown. Once the door closed, Mercedes looked over at her brother with a frown on her face. Micah looked back at her and sighed.

"Come Cedes don't give me that look."

"I don't know what other look to give you, Micah." she admitted with a shrug of her shoulders. "So are you gonna do what Dad told you to do or are you just going stand there." Walking over to the bed, Micah sat down and released a tired sigh.

"I'm sorry Cedes."

"You already said that Micah . . . and you went back on it some you're gonna have to try a little bit harder to convince me that you're sorry."

"Look I'm just protective-."

"You stopped being protective at the dinner." Mercedes said cutting him off with a look. "How about you try about and this time be truthful." Micah looked at her for a moment and then down at his hands.

"Fine. . .I don't like him."

"It's not like you didn't try." Mercedes replied as she looked at her brother, Micah gave her a small smile and nodded his head.

"You're right I didn't give it a try cause I don't want to like him." he said as he lifted his head up and looked at her. Mercedes studied him for a brief moment before sighing.

"Wow at least you admitted it."

"Well you wouldn't take any of my other excuses." he said with a sigh as he looked at her. "I'm sorry. . .for real this time about everything."

"Are you even sorry about pushing Azimio into my life." Micah's mouth dropped open in shock at that.

"Pushing him into your life. Cedes, I'm not doing that."

"Then why did you put him on my song," she snapped out angrily. "The only reason I didn't voice my opinion back at the studio, is because I didn't feel starting a fight with you. However you best believe this will be the last time Azimio Adams raps on one of my records. I don't care if he changes the entire rap game he will not be on my records. How in the world do I explain that to my friends? You know the ones he bullied."

"So are you going to continually hold that over his head."

"Yes!" Mercedes snapped out angrily. "Yes I will continually hold that over his head. I'll try to match the years with the many slushies he threw in my face over the last three years and just so you know that's gonna be awhile."

"Fine if that's what you wanna do."

"Oh it is." Mercedes said while she looked at her brother. "Now about what you said earlier, I might be easy but know this the only person who has ever made me feel this way is Sam and you're gonna have to get use to it. Or I'm gonna have to leave you alone. You're my brother and I love you but you're wrong. Dead wrong on all accounts. I'm not gonna allow you to hurt or disrespect Sam anymore do you understand me."

"Loud and clear." Micah muttered as he stood up from her bed. "Loud and clear." Mercedes watched as he made his way towards her door, he paused in the threshold and turned back around to look at her. "I'm truly sorry for everything and I'll make it up to you and Sam I promise." Mercedes didn't reply so he just sighed and walked out of the room.

"Damn! That was probably most intense conversation I've ever heard about." Sam stated the next day after he came over from work. Mercedes and him were upstairs in her room watching television. "So do you think he really will calm down now."

"I hope so. . .cause I wasn't kidding when I told him I would leave him alone. I'm not gonna have anyone disrespecting my man." Sam chuckled at that and turned so he could look her in the eyes.

"You know I love it when you say that."

"I know just like I love it when you say my Vitra," she said with a bright smile. "Even though you still haven't told me what that means yet." Sam smiled at her and shrugged his shoulders while leaning forward to place a kiss on her shoulder.

"I know I haven't told you but I don't think you're ready to know."

"You know I could so go look that word up on the internet," she said as she looked back at Sam. "But I won't cause I want you to tell."

"Well I promise you this if you let me tell you what the word means it will be the most romantic thing in the world," he said with a wink as he settled back on her bed. "I already called Guinness so they're be on stand-by."

"Sometimes I think you're too goofy for your own good." she said with a laugh as she shook her head.

"You like my goofy."

"Love it." she whispered as their lips met in a quick kiss. Sam smiled and wrapped his arms around her tightly and pulled her close just as the door to her room opened and Micah walked in. He frowned at the scene that greeted him and held up a hand to block his eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt."

"Yeah right." Sam angrily muttered as he glared at Micah Jones. Mercedes resisted the urge to smile as she took in the look on Sam's face and looked at her brother instead.

"Micah what do you want?" she asked bluntly also annoyed by her brother's sudden appearance. Micah slowly lowered the hand covering his face and looked at his sister and boyfriend before sighing.

"I'm just. . .well Dad told me to tell you that it's time for Sam to head home." He chuckled lightly at the twin groans that accompanied his words as he walked out of the room. Mercedes turned towards her boyfriend as soon as the door closed and sighed brokenly.

"I swear we don't get any time alone."

"Well once school starts my dad said I can shorten my work schedule at the pizza shop which will probably only be weekends. We'll be able to have fun then. . .loads of it."

"Yeah with your bedroom door wide open." Mercedes said with a giggle as Sam blushed a bit and shook his head.

"I guess we'll just have to make the most of it," he said as he slowly got off her bed. "Come on Ms. Shorty I'll help you down."

"Ms. Shorty." Mercedes said with a raised eyebrow, Sam just grinned and nodded his head as he looked at her.

"Oh come it's a term of endearment." Sam said with a wide smile, "Plus I know you like it no use in denying it." he said as he wrapped his large hands around her waist and lifted her up off the bed. Mercedes just smiled and shrugged her shoulders while looking at up at him as set her down on the floor. "So are you driving me home or should I-."

"You aren't walking anywhere this late, Sam." Mercedes stated cutting him off. "Don't worry I'll drive you besides we'll be able to spend just a little bit more time together." she said with small smile as she looked at him.

"I like the way you think, my Vitra." Mercedes and Sam both headed downstairs.

"Daddy, I'm gonna drive Sam home okay." Mr. Jones looked at them both and then over at his wife who briefly nodded her consent.

"Fine." he said with a wave, Mercedes smiled and looked back at Sam who just smiled back and followed her out of the house. Mr. Jones waited for the door to slam before looking over at his wife with a ghost of a smile on his face. "Those two right there. . .we're gonna have to keep an eye on them. Reminds me to much of us back in high school." he said with a shake of his head as his wife just laughed and nodded her head.

"Oh yes honey I believe you're right about that."

Outside the Jones' house, Sam opened the car door for Mercedes and waited till she was seated before closing the door and moving to the passenger seat. A moment later they were off driving towards the motel that Sam and family were going to be moving from in a matter of days. As Mercedes pulled up outside Sam sighed and frowned at the sight. "I can't wait till I can put this place behind me." Reaching out for his hand, Mercedes massaged her thumb along the inside of his hand.

"You only have a few more days, baby."

"I know. . .I just can't wait to move. You know I can't wait to show you my room once I'm done with it. I have so many ideas for it and I simply can't wait." Sam said excitedly as he leaned back in the seat and just looked at the ceiling. "I think once we move in and we're all settled, I'm gonna spend a hour in my room and just appreciate the ability to be alone for a little while in my own space." he stated softly before looking over at her. "That isn't wrong is it?"

"No it isn't wrong." Mercedes said softly as she looked at him. "I'm sure everyone will do that for how ever long they need, so no I don't think that's wrong." Sam nodded his head and looked out the window.

"Good, I'm glad." he stated before closing his eyes and reached out for her hand. "You know I'm really happy that I have you," he opened his eyes again and looked at her. "You do know that right, I'm not even sure I could have made it through all this with your love and support." Mercedes smiled at her words and shyly nodded her head.

"I'm happy I could be here for you, Sam." she whispered as she looked him in the eyes. Sam smiled at that and gave her hand one more squeeze.

"You know since my father has started that job, I don't have to work as much anymore." he stated softly. "And the Pizza shop has already lowered my hours to part-time which means I have tomorrow off. Do you want to spend the day together? Alone."

"That sounds fine with me, Sam. I don't have anything planned." Sam nodded his head at that and then spoke again.

"And I would really like to spend the day after from Micah," he paused for a moment before saying. "No offense."

"None taken Sam. Honestly I understand why you're so uncomfortable around him. He really has shown his ass this summer." she stated with a shake of her head. "I'm so disappointed in him, it's not even funny but enough about him. I would love to spend a Micah free day with you tomorrow, Sam." Sam smiled and turned towards her at her answer.

"Good I'm glad you said that cause I have something great planned for us."


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own anything.

**A/N: It's time for another update but first off I want to thank my reviewers from last time; Princess976, shanti-noel03, WickedSong, QUEENADDEK and LadyLuckAJ. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please don't forget to Review.**

**Baby S**

Chapter Nine

"So big bad Sam is gonna come and take you out today huh?" Micah asked as he leaned into Mercedes' room the next morning to see her getting dressed up. "Wow, you're looking nice."

"Would you prefer I dressed down?" Mercedes asked as she turned and gave her a brother a look which only made Micah laugh while raising his hands up in the air in mock surrender.

"Look I'm just pointing out the obvious, sis. Is something wrong with that? Cause if some you're gonna have to tell me what's what." he said with a tired sigh. "I hope you have fun today with whatever is that Sam planned for you two to do." Mercedes could tell that he meant it so she graced her brother with a smile, one he hadn't seen all week.

"Thank you for that, Micah."

"No problem. . .I just want to repair our relationship and try to get to know your man." he said softly as he looked at her with a smile. "I'm really sorry about everything and to be truthful I guess I wasn't ready to see you dating much less a white guy," he paused as he saw Mercedes frowning at his use of words. "But I'm slowly getting over that especially now that I see that he's treating you right." Micah said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Especially when I was treating you so wrong."

"Micah-."

"No, that's okay you and I both know that's true Cedes. I'm just glad you have someone like him who makes you happy cause that's what matters. Love shouldn't be about making other people comfortable."

"I'm glad you're finally coming around but you aren't out of the doghouse yet." Micah just smiled at that and nodded his head as he looked at his little sister.

"I'd expect as much, Cedes. I know how protective you can get and I really should have stopped what I was doing from day one." he said as Mercedes nodded her head in agreement. "Now I also wanted to talk to you about well your record and recording, you know stuff like that."

"School's about to start soon." Mercedes stated as she fixed him with a look.

"I know and I promise not to work you to hard when it really does start but you are gonna come to the studio later on this week right."

"Why?" Micah rocked back on his heels for a brief moment before sighing and sending his sister a quick smile.

"Well Victory. . .you remember her right. She's your producer, she's been having a blast picking out beats for someone of your songs. I think you sparked her creativity when you came by. She's been in the studio none stopped making up beats and arranging and stuff," he paused and shook his head with a laugh. "Her husband Alejandro has been fussing at me because she's been working none stop and-."

"Hold up. . .Victory's black and you're okay with her dating interracially."

"Well. . .she's not my sister first of all and secondly he's hispanic. I know it doesn't make much sense but it did to me at the time." he said with a sigh. "But seriously, Victory keeps asking me where you've run off too cause she really wants to work with you again. She thinks you two can be some type of wonder team." Mercedes smiled at that, she had to admit she liked working with Victory, the woman was very into her music.

"Alright well you can tell her that I'll be seeing her later on this week."

"Cool, well enjoy your date. I'm about to head out to the park so I can play some basketball with some old high school friends." Mercedes nodded her head and watched till her brother closed her bedroom door. Once he was gone, she released a sigh and looked back over herself. Sam had told her to dress for comfort but that didn't mean she couldn't put some sexy into that. Giving herself one more look, she headed downstairs to wait on Sam. She didn't have long to wait though, as soon as her foot touched the bottom of the stairs the doorbell rang.

"Hi Sam." she said as she opened the door and looked up into the bluish green eyes of her boyfriend. Sam gave her the once over and his mouth almost literally dropped to the floor. She smiled shyly under his gaze. "You like?"

"Love it, baby. You look fantastic." he murmured as he placed his hand around her waist and pulled her towards him with a small smile playing across his face. "Absolutely breathtaking." he added on with a smirk.

"You look good too." Mercedes said as she leaned back in his arms and slowly pulled at his black button down shirt, and dark blue jeans. He looked comfortable and sexy and she was loving it. It was during moments like this she realized just how lucky she was to have met a great stand up guy like him.

"Why thank you my Vitra. . .now we should probably be on our way. We don't want to be late." he said as he grabbed her hand just as Micah came barreling down the stairs talking away on his cell phone. He gave them both a quick nod and disappeared into the living room, Mercedes looked up at Sam and saw him watching Micah silently.

"He's changing Sam." Mercedes supplied softly as she looked up at him. Sam glanced back down at her and slowly nodded his head. He really wanted to believe that the guy was changing but Micah was bit much to just have changed his tone because of one tongue lashing from his lovely diva.

"Sure if you say so," he murmured. "But I don't want to spend our day together focusing on him and his issues. Come let's go I can't wait to see your face when we get there." Mercedes just nodded her head and followed Sam outside. "My Dad let me have the truck for the day, mom has the other car and since she's doing some shopping she'll be able to pick up Dad once he's done." Mercedes nodded her head as Sam helped her into the truck. She watched as he rushed around and quickly hopped inside. A minute later they were off.

"Okay so you have to tell me what is it that we are doing cause you know I can't handle secrets for long." Mercedes gushed as she looked over at Sam, who gave her a quick smile before focusing his attention back on the road.

"It's a surprise my Vitra. A good one too so no I won't be spoiling it. You'll just have to wait." he murmured with a chuckle as he turned and headed towards the downtown area while resisting the urge to laugh at the excitement that was currently coming from Mercedes. The feeling was quite infectious cause he was excited to show her what he had picked out.

"We're headed to Columbus?"

"Yep!" he said as he settled back in the driving seat and gave her a look. "Oh stop with the pouting, there is no way I'm gonna tell you before it's time. Absolutely no way." he stated with a deep chuckle as he shook his head quickly from side to side. He ventured another look at Mercedes and sighed.

"I'm serious, I'm gonna be strong and not tell you a thing." He said with a smile on his face as he looked Mercedes over. "I think I know what will make you get that pout off your face. . .some Eric Roberson." he said as he reached out and turned on the car radio.

"You really know me to well if you know playing some Eric-," she paused as the song came on through the speakers, she released a quick squeal and laughed while placing a hand over her heart. "Oh my gosh, I love this song so much." she gushed as he just shook his head and smiled.

"I know baby." They continued driving and Sam enjoyed the fact that Mercedes decided to sing along with every song on the Eric Roberson CD that was currently playing. She didn't even noticed when they pulled up at Columbus Park. "Hey baby we're here now you can stop with the concert." Sam said over a laugh as he looked at her. Mercedes stopped and leaned back in her seat with a smile on her face.

"Sorry Sam, you know how I get when-." she paused as she looked at where they were, Sam laid his arms across the steering wheel and watched as she took in the sight. "Sam. . .Sam. . .oh my God. . .Sam did you-oh my God." Sam watched as she covered her mouth with her hands and looked at the sight before her. Sam just smiled as she started fangirl squealing in the cab of his truck. If it had been anything else, he might have been jealous but he felt sort of good being able to bring Mercedes this type of happiness. All summer they had been going on dates that wouldn't cost too much because of his situation so he was happy that they first date that he could afford was one like this.

"What? What is it?" Sam asked playfully as Mercedes turned to give him a look before pointing at the park.

"It's an Eric Roberson concert." she exclaimed in excitement as she smiled and waved her hands in front of her face. Sam looked back at the park and saw a few people headed inside. The park itself had been closed off for the Eric Roberson summer tour.

"Oh really. . .well do you want to go in there or do you want to sit out here." Mercedes gave him another look but quickly moved to the door handle. Sam reached out and stopped her, he waited till she turned around to look back at him. "So do you like it?"

"I love it, Sam. Thank you so much." she cried as she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. Sam just chuckled and kissed her back.

"Now let me come over there and help you out. I don't want you skydiving from the cab." he said with a wink as he opened the door and got out. Mercedes watched as he ran around the front of the truck and then opened her car door. "Your afternoon and evening of Eric Roberson awaits you my Vitra." he said as he held up his hand towards her. Mercedes slipped her hand into his grasp and allowed him to help her down. With that said, they quickly headed in towards the entrance where a man was standing with a clipboard.

"Are you here for the concert and the dinner," he paused and gave them the once over. "Or just the concert?"

"Both. . .um we should be under Evan's party of two." The man looked down at the board for several seconds before nodding his head.

"Of course. . .under that tent you should be able to find your table. If you want to enjoy the music up close a little more well. . .just go on out there. The front row area is reserved for our dinner guests." Sam nodded his head as Mercedes literally bounced on her feet at what the man had just said. Her mind was practically swirling. Front row area. . .dinner. . .Sam and Eric Roberson. This night was probably going to be one of the best of her life, she just knew it. Sam led her inside a large white tent and a waitress quickly located their table. Sam helped her sit down and then settled himself down in a chair beside her.

"You know I'm glad you like all this."

"I really can't imagine not liking this, Sam. Thank you so much for this but are you sure that-." he quickly held up his hand cutting off her question.

"Everything's fine. My father gave me a bit of money to take you out. He wanted us to have a good time. Said we deserved it. . .and I think he was partially right, you certainly do deserve a night out and I'm just happy I could take you out." he stated softly as he looked at her. Mercedes smiled at that and nodded her head.

"Thank you so much for this, Sam. I didn't even know that this was going on." Mercedes said as she looked over at him and reached out for his hand which he gladly gave her. He just nodded his head, he had figured as much. For some reason Columbus hadn't really displayed the fact that Eric Roberson was coming to town maybe they wanted to keep it to themselves but Sam had found out because his a customer had told him about it during one of this delivers.

"I don't think a lot of people from Lima knew about this but once I found out I knew I'd have to take my girl out to see her favorite singer." Sam said with a smile, as the band started to play some instrumental versions of the Eric Roberson's songs. Mercedes smiled and looked towards the stage while allowing her head to rest on Sam's shoulder. About an hour into the concert, Sam asked Mercedes to dance just a slow song began. Mercedes smiled as they walked out from under the tent and headed towards front of the stage where several other couples currently.

"I love this song so much." Mercedes sighed as Sam pulled her into his arms and they slowly started to sway as the man sang 'Softest Lips,' Sam found himself agreeing with the majority of the song. He was most certainly in love with the girl who God had graced with the softest lips he had ever had the pleasure to feel against his own. They continued to dance to the music and Sam had to admit that he was so happy that he had chosen to do this for their date. The best thing about the whole night was seeing Mercedes' eyes when she realized that they were at a Eric Roberson concert. He considered himself a lucky man to be able to make someone like Mercedes Jones happy. Seeing that look of disbelief and then extreme happiness on her face was something he could live off of for days. Finally it was time for the dinner portion of the evening and Sam and Mercedes reluctantly made their way back to the table upset that they had to stop dancing. Sam quickly pulled out Mercedes' chair and helped her seat down before moving to his chair.

"So how was the concert was it everything you imagine it to be?" he asked as he draped his arm around the back of her chair. Mercedes just sighed and nodded her head.

"I've always heard that he was great in concert and well they were right. He was wonderful and I'm so glad that I got to share this evening with you Sam."

"I'm happy I could share this evening with you too. You know some of his stuff is pretty good since I only know about the songs you gave me on that CD you made. He's pretty great."

"You know I can make you another CD with some of his newer songs. . .he just came out with an album." Mercedes supplied as she looked at him.

"That'll be great baby." he murmured just as their waiter came up with their orders. Once he was gone, Sam sighed and looked down at his plate. Mercedes watched him silently before reaching down to pat his thigh gently.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly. Sam looked back up at her for a moment and then back down at his plate.

"Nothing."

"You know you're an awful liar, Sam."

"Yeah, but I was hoping this time it would work," he looked back up at her and smiled. "You know just this once." Mercedes frowned as she studied him and then shook her head as she continued to look into his eyes.

"What's wrong really Sam?"

"Nothing, I'm just glad I could take you out like this. I know my situation has been challenging and a girl like you deserves the best and sitting here watching you enjoy yourself like this just makes me happy," he paused and took a deep breath while shaking his head. "God, now I sound like a huge sap."

"You don't sound like a sap, Sam." she replied with a small smile. "You just sound like a loving boyfriend. I can't thank you enough for doing this for me. Really I can't, I'm so happy that I'm sharing this with you."

"Well I'm happy to be sharing this with you." he said with a bright smile as he looked at her. "Now I think it's time for to get jealous." Mercedes frowned at that and looked at Sam as if he had lost his mind.

"Boy what are you talking about?" she asked in confusion, all Sam did though was point over her shoulder just as a deep voice sounded behind her.

"Hello you two are you enjoying your evening." Sam watched in amusement, Mercedes turned around and looked up at the one and only Eric Roberson. Sam had learned that this was apart of the Dinner and Concert ticket and he quickly bought it. He couldn't pass up the chance of having Mercedes met one of her favorite singers even if the initial meeting would make him a bit jealous. Sam almost laughed as Mercedes sagged against him in shock. Eric Roberson just smiled down at her and held out his hand.

"I take it you're a fan."

"Yep Mercedes is one of your biggest fans." Sam supplied while Mercedes remained silent beside him. Eric Roberson looked from him to Mercedes and his smile grew bigger.

"Really well I'm glad you came out to see me today." When he said that Mercedes seemed to break out of her shock and graced the older man with a smile.

"I'm glad my boyfriend brought me here too."

"Good man," Eric said as he looked over at Sam. "Good music and good food," he looked back at Mercedes. "You've got a good one there young lady."

"Oh I know." she said as she turned towards Sam who just pulled her closer to him. "Your concert was the best I've always wanted to see you perform live." she gushed finally coming out of her shyness. Eric smiled at that and just nodded his head.

"Good, I'm glad you enjoyed the show Mercedes." He said giving her a wink. "I love pleasing my fans." Sam had to bit his tongue as he looked at the singer. That last line as far as he was concern was completely unnecessary.

"Sam can you take my picture with Mr. Roberson."

"Eric please babygirl. . .I'm not that old yet." Eric said with a laugh as Mercedes jumped up and headed Sam her cell phone. Standing up as well, Sam pulled up the camera and took a picture of Mercedes and Eric Roberson. "Alright now you two enjoy the rest of your evening okay." he said as he walked off to greet the next table. Mercedes smiled as she sat back down and looked over at Sam who was watching her closely.

"Wasn't that just wonderful. . .I really and I really didn't think I'd meet him but wow, Sam this night. . .this day. Oh my goodness baby you are forever in my good graces all you have to do is mention this date and whatever trouble-." she just trailed off and shook her head as she looked over at him. Sam smiled and nodded his head.

"I'll keep that in mind."

It was nearly an hour before Sam and Mercedes were pulling up outside the Jones' household. Sam turned off the car and looked at the dashboard light for a moment. "Geez, I hope your parents won't be to upset with how late it is."

"It's just eleven. . .fifty-nine." she mumbled as she looked over at Sam.

"That look is so not helping me feel better right now." he mumbled as he gave her a look. Mercedes just smiled and leaned over and kissed him quickly before shaking her head.

"There's nothing to worry about." As soon as the words left her mouth, the front door the Jones' household opened and Mr. Jones stood in the doorway looking at Sam's truck glaring into the headlights. Sam groaned and tore his eyes off her father and looked back down at her. "Well if your father tears me apart all I have to say is that everything I've done tonight has been completely worth it. Know that my Vitra." he said as he opened his car door and climbed out of the car. As he made his way around the front, he gave Mr. Jones a smile wave. "Good evening Mr. Jones."

"Sam do you realize what time it is?" Mr. Jones asked as he gave the boy a look as he stepped out of the house and headed down the driveway.

"I know. . .I know the curfew is eleven but we seriously lost track of time." Sam stated as he opened the door for Mercedes and helped her out of the truck.

"You're parents were worried about you. . .you should come inside and call them." Mr. Jones stated with sigh as he jerked his head towards the open front door. Sam and Mercedes exchanged a glance and then started walking towards the house. "Did you two at least have fun?"

"Dad, he took me to an Eric Roberson concert!" Mercedes said as she slipped her arm through Sam's and leaned against his side. Mr. Jones smiled at that and just shook his head as he looked over at Sam.

"Boy you have too much game. . ." he trailed off then as they entered the house, he pointed towards the hall phone and disappeared into the living room. Just then, Micah made his way up from the basement.

"Glad to see you guys made it back. . .how was the date?" he asked Mercedes since he knew Sam wasn't going to answer him.

"We went to an Eric Roberson concert, Micah."

"Oh really. . .damn then I know you had a fun day." Micah replied with a shake of his head as he looked over at Sam. "But did his concert really last all day?" Mercedes and Sam both shot him a look but he merely laughed it off.

"It was a concert and dinner deal. . .oh and I got to meet him. Sam took a picture with my phone and everything."

"Then why weren't we able to reach you guys."

"It died around eleven." Mercedes said sheepishly. Micah just smiled and looked between the two of them and shook his head.

"Well I'm off to bed peace out." Mercedes watched as he exited the hallway and disappeared up the stairs, she glanced back at Sam and saw him on the phone with family. Reassuring them that everything was okay and that he and Mercedes were safe. After a few more minutes he hung up the phone and looked over towards her.

"I guess I better head home."

"I guess." Mercedes whispered as she looked up at him, Sam smiled and walked over towards her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her close and rested his forehead against her. He softly started humming one of Eric Roberson's songs while they gently swayed to the music, he slowly trailed off till they were doing nothing but dancing to the music in their heads. Mercedes rested her head on his chest while Sam rested his head lightly on top of hers. They both continued dancing silently for a few more minutes until Sam reluctantly pulled back from her. He could see the question in her eyes and he just smiled.

"I just wanted one last dance with you, Mercedes. But I better get going," he bent and gave her a quick kiss. "See you tomorrow my Vitra."

"Bye Sam."


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright it's time for another update but first off I want to thank my reviewers from last time;_ Jill1228, Princess976, mariposafria, frenchy girl, shanti-noel03, LadyLuckAJ, WickedSong, QUEENADDEK, QTFics and CRAZYhead36_. Thank you guys for the lovely reviews and I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter.**

**Baby S**

Chapter Ten

"Come on Mercedes you have got to sing this song right, I don't want your B game. . .I want your A game." Micah said through the speaker system as he listened to the latest version of a song that his sister was trying to finish up. Mercedes shot him a glare that caused Victory to laugh by his side. "Oh so you think it's funny that Mercedes is butchering this song?"

"She really isn't. . .that's just what you think. Each take has been fine." Victory said sobering up rather quickly. "I think you're pushing her too hard and you know it." Micah narrowed his eyes at her and then looked back into the recording booth.

"Take a break, sis." Turning off the mic, he watched as she stepped away from the microphone and started talking to William and Janice. He narrowed his eyes at that peculiar meeting mainly because he knew how William felt about Janice. The only reason the boy had a job right now was because he could play one mean guitar. If he ever found a black guy who could play it better he'd toss William out on his ass. He was getting real tired of all these jungle-fever having white boys.

"Micah did you even hear a word I said?" he took his eyes off his sister and looked over at Victory, rubbing a hand over his face he sighed and shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry I wasn't really listening to you." he murmured softly as he finally gave her his full attention.

"Well as I was saying. . .you need to stop bothering your sister. She's great! She's sings great and since I'm the real producer I think I should be the one giving her instructions on what to do and what not to do."

"I'm the head of this record label and I think I call her things too. I want to singles to be not great, I want them to be hits and to make hits you need to go beyond great. I don't want a great album, I want a chart climbing album with hit after hit. Can you provide that, Victory?" Victory narrowed her eyes at his little speech.

"I can deliver that. . .but you're gonna have to let me handle all this." she said bluntly. "I don't need you here badgering my artist." Micah smirked then and nodded his head as he stood up from his chair.

"Good, I'm glad you're at least starting to get protective of her. That's what a good producer does, they protect their artists." With that said, he walked into the large recording booth. He could see his sister laughing it up with William, who seemed glued to Janice's side. They all looked up as he walked towards them.

"William. . .Janice let me talk to my sister for a minute." He waited for them both to nod, once they left he turned towards his sister and realized a sigh while crossing his arms behind his back and looked down at her. "Sorry about earlier. . .you know how I get about music." Mercedes placed her hands on her hips as she looked up at her brother.

"I know, you get overly passionate."

"Right. . .so you know I'm not really angry about how you're singing, I just want you to go above and beyond." he stepped closer and placed his hands on her shoulders and bent down slightly so he was looking her in the eyes. "That's what it's gonna take for your records to sell Cedes."

"I understand, Micah but at least try not to sound so harsh when talking to me over the microphone, that's not gonna fly with me."

"Gotcha. . .so I was wondering later on tonight the gang and I were gonna head out to a club and-."

"I'm not even eighteen yet, Micah. I can't go to a club." Micah waved off her concern and just shook his head.

"Of course you can. Hell, I'm your brother I can get you in anywhere I want," he smirked then and draped his arm around her sisters. "Especially now so what do you say do you want to come out with us tonight."

"I can't. . .Sam and I are going to the Glee party that-."

"Glee party!" Micah snapped trying to keep his voice down but he failed miserably at it. He ever gain the attention of some of his friends who were off the side talking. "Glee. . .I thought you told me-."

"Oh no you don't. I didn't tell you anything about me and Glee club other than I'm gonna to stay with them cause they are my friends and I want to remain in the club until I graduate. That's what I said." Micah stared at her for a few more minutes before sighing and shaking his head. His little sister always seemed to be pressing his buttons nowadays and he couldn't stand it. Where was the little sister that looked up to him and followed all of his instructions? Oh he knew what happened to her and it all came down to that boy. . .Sam Evans.

"I can't believe you're still gonna go through with being a background member of that club."

"I like that-."

"You don't get solos, no spotlight and I know for a fact that you probably blow the other singers out of the water but because you're black that teacher doesn't want to put the spotlight on you."

"Mr. Shue isn't like that."

"Yeah, I'll believe that when you finally tell me that you've gotten a solo for one of your performances." Micah stated coolly, "And not a moment after." Mercedes' mouth dropped open at that statement and she glared up at her brother.

"You know. . .I'm glad you've backed off about me and Sam dating but I think this is another topic that you and I are gonna have to agree to disagree about." Micah sighed and shrugged his shoulders as he looked at her.

"Fine. . .but I want you to know I only have your best interests at heart," he studied her for a few more seconds before sighing and clasping his hands together while looking over at the rest of the people in the studio. "Alright everyone let's get back to work. . .Mercedes has a party she needs to get too." with that said, he turned and headed back into the sound booth where Victory was currently talking on the phone. Sitting down in his chair in front of the control panel, Micah tried to figure out how he could get his sister away from that Glee. It seemed that he was going have make that a top priority since she didn't seem to want to make a move on the Sam subject. Eventually, he'd get his way with both subjects of that he was certain. He lifted his head up and looked over at Victory who was settling down beside him. She tapped a few buttons and looked over at him.

"Are we ready to record?"

"You're the producer, start when you want too." he stated easily as he leaned back in his chair and tried to figure out how to get his sister after from that damn Glee club.

Sam came over to the Jones' home later on that night, he was ready to tell the world about him and Mercedes and he was just happy that the party had come at last. As he knocked on the front door, Micah answered. "Yo, Sam what's up?" the man exclaimed happily as he slapped a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Cedes is upstairs right now getting ready." Sam eyed Micah before he stepped over the threshold.

"You look. . .nice," Sam drawled out slowly. "Going somewhere?" Micah nodded his head and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Yep, I'm going clubbing. Might even hit up a Gentlemen's club later on tonight." he stated easily, Sam tried not to frown. He wanted to show a look of complete indifference, he knew Micah was just trying to get to him. "Cause as far as I'm concern that's the only way you'll ever see. . .anything." Sam turned then and shot him a glare.

"I thought you were backing off?" Sam questioned harshly as he stepped into Micah's personal not really caring that the man was head and shoulders above. Micah looked down at him and shrugged his shoulders.

"No brother wants to think about his little sister and some boy." Sam just looked up at him slightly annoyed but he didn't say anything else. He didn't want to start his evening off in a fight with Micah Jones a.k.a. the most annoying brother in the entire world.

"I'm gonna go see Mercedes," he said as he started towards the stairs, he paused though and looked back at Micah. "You enjoy yourself at the 'Gentlemen's club,' cause we both know with that attitude you're constantly rocking that's the only way you're ever gonna get any." Sam tried not to smile at the look of shock that went across Micah's features. Giving the man a wave, he quickly headed upstairs leaving Micah downstairs and away from him and Mercedes just like he liked it. He quickly made his way to Mercedes' room and knocked on the door.

"I'm getting ready, Micah." Mercedes called out from behind the door, Sam could just tell from her tone that her brother had gotten on her last nerves today. It seemed to be a speciality for Micah.

"I think I should be insulted by that." Sam called back, he heard a gasp and then a second later the door to Mercedes' bedroom opened up and she peeked out and pulled him inside. "Well hello to you too." he said with a small smile.

"Hey baby." Mercedes said as she wrapped her arms around Sam and hugged him tightly. Sam wrapped his arms around her and sighed. "Your brother been messing with you again?" Mercedes sighed as she buried her head in his chest.

"No not really, he just sort of worked me to the bone today during our recording session." Sam stepped back and looked at her. "If you're too tired we could always stay here and-."

"No, I want to go to the party. We've been so isolated this summer, besides I think it's time we tell our friends about us." Sam nodded his head, he agreed wholeheartedly with that statement. He was ready for everyone to know about him and Mercedes.

"Alright then. . .but if you feel tired at the party just let me know and we can go." he said seriously as he looked down at her. Mercedes smiled and nodded her head as Sam brushed his hand through her hair. "You look lovely by the way."

"Why thank you Sam and you look fantastic." she said looking him over, the black shirt and blue jeans he was currently wearing was simple enough but on him it made him seem so handsome. "Did you see Micah?"

"Oh yeah, he answered the door." Sam murmured as he walked over to her bed and sat down. Mercedes watched him as he settled down and sighed. "What?"

"I think I should be asking you that question, what did my brother do?"

"Nothing. . .just talked some mess and then left for the club. He wanted you to go with him tonight." Mercedes rolled her eyes at that and walked back over to her dresser and started looking through her earrings.

"Like I want to go and hang out with him and his friends. Besides the only reason he wanted me to go was because he didn't want me hanging out with the Glee club," she turned and looked at Sam while placing a hand on her hip. "He's still going on and on about how bad the club is for me and all that jazz."

"He's like a dog with a bone on some many things." Sam muttered with a shake of his head as he looked at his girlfriend. Mercedes just nodded her head tiredly as she turned back around. "Maybe it'll get better once he sees what the Glee club does and-."

"As long as I'm singing background, he's not going to be happy with anything Glee club related, Sam. Believe, I can tell just by listening to him. He doesn't like what's been going on at all and no matter what I tell him. I can't fight him really because he's sort of right you know. I haven't really had solos. Solos that matter anyway."

"Maybe this year will be different."

"I hope so. . .cause I don't know if he's figured it out yet but all he's doing is pushing me to be better so I can get those solos and shut his butt up." Sam laughed and clapped his hands before walking over to Mercedes. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her back so that his front was pressed against her back.

"You know I love it when you get all Diva like." he whispered huskily.

"Oh no you don't Samuel Evans," Mercedes said with a giggle as she reluctantly pulled away from Sam with a smile on her face. "We are going to this party. . .I know exactly what it is you're trying to pull."

"All your clothes. . .how did you know." he said with a wink while Mercedes giggled and shook her head at his antics.

"I don't know what people were talking about, you have so much game." Sam just smiled and watched as she slipped some earrings in her ears. "Alright I'm ready."

"Okay then come along diva and let's go and see what the rest of the club been doing all summer long." With that said, they quickly hurried outside towards his car. It didn't take them long before they came to Rachel's house. Sam quickly got out and helped Mercedes get out of the truck. Together they walked up to the front door hand in hand. Kurt was the one to open the door first and he nearly dropped his drink when his eyes shifted down to see that they were holding hands.

"Oh my goodness, Mercedes when did this happen?" he asked as he reached out and latched onto her arm. "I'm sorry Sam but you're gonna have to excuse me and Mercedes we need to talk." Sam merely laughed as he watched Kurt drag Mercedes off deeper into the house. He stepped into the house and almost laughed when several other girls followed after them. Puck walked into the hallway his head turned one away and stopped.

"I wonder what was up with Kurt and Sexy Mama?" Sam frowned at the nickname and just looked back in the direction that Mercedes disappeared too and saw Santana rushing after all the girls. "Must be big news."

"Yeah I think it is."

"Like you dating her." Puck said bluntly, he watched as Sam's mouth dropped open in shock over how on point he was. "I thought so. . .I mean you two did walk up to the house holding hands."

"You saw us."

"Yeah who do you think told Kurt to answer the door." Puck said with a small smile as he looked at Sam. "I have to admit you two surprise me when you were walking up here but you're a good guy so I trust you not to hurt her cause if you do you're gonna have to deal with me." Puck stated as he placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam just smiled and nodded his head as he and Puck walked further into the house. They could hear the girls squealing and Sam thought that maybe Mercedes had told them to news by now.

"I told you it was about Sam and Mercedes dating." Sam heard Blaine state from his position on the couch, once Sam was fully in the room Blaine looked over at him and gave him a small smile. "I knew you two were dating ever since you two just supposedly met out in the parking lot at the Lima Bean." Sam blushed at Blaine's knowing smirk while the rest of the guys just looked over at him in shock.

"Dang man how long have you been holding out about Mercedes?" Finn asked as he looked at Sam.

"We wanted to take it slow and between us." Sam admitted while wondering if Mercedes was going through the same thing in the other room.

"Good cause I thought for a minute that you were asha-."

"Yeah, that's not it at all." Sam said cutting Puck off as he walked over to the sofa and sat down. "We just wanted to spend time together without the drama of the Glee club." Blaine nodded his head in understanding while the rest of the guys gave him a look.

"Drama?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, drama and don't give me that look. Besides you and Tina everyone else in this club is full of drama and I mean that in the most positives of ways." Sam said with a small smile. Puck gave him a look before smiling and nodded his head.

"Well he is right," he murmured. "I just hope you two are happy and all, but judging from the way you looked at her and then way she looked back at you when Kurt tore you two apart I don't think we're gonna have to worry about you doing Sexy mama right."

"Can you please not call her that?" Sam said wincing as he once again had to listen to someone other than himself referring to his girlfriend as sexy. Puck laughed at his request and nodded his head slowly.

"Yep, we don't have worry about you two at all."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you were dating Samuel Evans." Kurt stated with his hands on his hips. "Although, Blaine did tell me about you and him dating back when we saw you two at the Lima Bean," he paused and tapped his foot rapidly on the floor as he thought things over. "Still you should have told me."

"We just wanted some time to ourselves to really get into the relationship." Mercedes said as she reached out and patted her friend's hand. Kurt sighed and nodded his head as he allowed himself to be pulled down on the bed next to Mercedes. He rested his head on her shoulder and just nodded his head slowly.

"I understand where you're coming from. Just for the record, I'm happy you and Sam are together you two certainly make a good couple."

"It isn't surprising?" Mercedes asked softly.

"Of course it isn't you and Sam are both kind-hearted people." Tina said from her other side.

"Plus Sam has a fantastic dic-."

"Santana!" Everyone exclaimed all at the same time, making the girl raise her hands high as she just smiled.

"What I'm just saying. . .she's got a good one." Santana said with a chuckle as she looked at them. "Besides we should be all adults here me saying dic-."

"Santana!" They all exclaimed again. She merely rolled her eyes then and looked at Mercedes. "Let me just say this, you've got a good guy there. He's a nice guy and he's seriously. . .well you know." she said not wanting to say anything that would get her name shouted again.

"Thanks you guys."

"No problem, Mercedes." Rachel said with a smile. "And I must say you and Sam certainly did bring about a surprise for my party once I'm sure will make this one just as memorable as the last one." she said proudly everyone else just playfully rolled their eyes and turned their attention back to Mercedes and congratulated her on her new relationship. The party lasted well into the night and eventually Mercedes and Sam found a space for them to sleep off the alcohol they had consumed. They found themselves in a guest bedroom.

"They took the news pretty well huh?" Sam asked as he kicked off his shoes and fell back on the bed while Mercedes did the same thing. Once she was finished taking off her shoes, she crawled onto the bed and made her way to Sam's side.

"Yeah they were. . .I'm really glad we told them about us." she said as she rested her head on his chest. Sam smiled at that and nodded his head as he looked down at her. Bending his neck, slightly he gave her a quick kiss on the temple.

"Yeah and now that everyone knows about us we can be out in the open with our relationship and now I have a reason to really glare at the guys who give you looks at school." Mercedes scoffed at his comment and shook her head. She couldn't imagine anyone at McKinley High giving her the once over.

"Boy please you know nobody was looking at me like that."

"That's not true, especially since I know I was admiring you from day one. I just thought you wouldn't want to be bother with me." Sam said with a shrug of his shoulders but you proved me wrong. . .thank God for that." he stated softly. Mercedes just smiled at that and laid her head on his chest as Sam tightened his hold on her waist and eventually both of them fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright it's time for new update but first off I want to thank my reviewers from last week;_ Princess976, LadyLuckAJ, NaeNae1495, WickedSong, shanti-noel03, and shanti-noel03_. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please remember to Review.**

**Baby S**

Chapter Eleven

The new school year was just around the corner and Mercedes found herself spending more and more time with her brother and the rest of her band at the recording studio. Micah hardly let her have time off because according to him, she'd have plenty of time off once the first bell rang at McKinley High. "Mercedes you wanna take a break before we try to get this take again?" Micah asked as he looked in on his sister.

"Yes lord, please let me take a break."

"Fine. . . everyone let's have a um, twenty minute break." Once the words were out of Mercedes settled down into a nearby sofa that had been set up in the large recording area and massaged the back of her neck.

"You alright Mercy?" William asked as he sat down beside her and carefully unhooked his guitar and sat it down on the other side of the sofa for safekeeping. Mercedes looked over at him and graced him with a bright smile.

"I'm fine Will, just hella tried right about now." she replied with a soft giggle as she shifted a bit more on the sofa so she could relax better. William nodded his head in agreement as he also leant back on the sofa.

"I'm tired too so can you please talk to your brother about running us ragged. I'm sure there's a law out there somewhere that says this is bad labor practices." he said with a chuckle as he turned his head so he could look at her. "Although, I know it's from a good place but seriously Mercy." he said as he looked at her right before his attention drifted to a Janice who was headed their way.

"I'll talk to him about it, Will. However, I just think he wants everything to be perfect and here I thought I was the perfectionist in the family." she said with a roll of her eyes as she glanced over at her brother who was currently engaged in a conversation with several of his buddies that were apart of her band.

"Well I think your brother is giving you a run for your money in that regard." he stated with a chuckle as he shook his head just as Janice neared the sofa. "Oh Janice!" he called out to the girl just before reaching out and pulling her down onto the sofa. He chuckled as she started slapping his arms and chest as she was pulled down beside him. "Ouch! Girl you're gonna leave bruises."

"Well you better be thankful that's all I'm doing, William." she huffed as she playfully glared at him.

"You know that sounded like a promise." Mercedes covered her mouth a laughed at that as Janice just continued to hit and fuss at him while William weakly tried to apologize to her without laughing which was something he seemed to be failing at.

"Janice is everything okay over here?" They all looked up and saw Micah standing over them with his hands behind his back, his eyes fixated on William and Janice.

"Everything's fine. . .J'nice just has a nasty habit of hitting on me." he said with a wink as he looked over at Janice enjoying the effect of his little play on words. Mercedes watched as Janice's cheeks swelled as she took in what William had just said.

"I was asking Janice, William."

"Everything's fine, Micah." Janice replied as she hit William one last time. "I'm just keeping him in check you know." William just chuckled at that explanation and earned himself another quick hit on the shoulder.

"Ouch!" Micah watched as Janice finally settled into William's side as William draped his arm around her shoulders.

"Okay just making sure," he graced them both with a smile. "I don't want William running you off." He then turned his attention back towards his sister and rubbed a hand over his chin as he looked down at her. "Cedes, I've got some ideas I really wanna run by you," he reached down and latched onto her hand and gently pulled her off the sofa. "Is that okay?"

"It's fine," she turned back to William and Janice who were playfully fussing with one another. "See you guys later."

"Alright Mercy!" Janice and William sang out together while giving her a wave which she returned with a laugh. Micah raised an eyebrow at that and looked down at Mercedes.

"Mercy?"

"It's a nickname Micah, you know like you call me Cedes." she said as she playfully rolled her eyes. "Now what is it that you wanted to talk to me about. I mean seriously this is our first break since two and it's almost six."

"Sorry about that. . .I get carried away in the booth. Victory told me to give you guys a break." he said sheepishly as he draped a heavy arm around his sister's shoulders. "So how's Sam?" he asked as they walked towards the back of the studio where his office was located. Mercedes didn't answer immediately as she tried to figure out what her brother was up too.

"He's fine, why. . . you've never been concerned about him before now." Micah just shook his head and opened the door to his office and ushered her inside.

"I thought I told you I was getting over my little problem."

"I know that's what you said but I still don't think I really believe you. I see the looks you give Sam sometimes. . .the difference from before and now is you don't say anything offensive anymore." Micah just frowned at that and shook his head.

"I'm really not trying to start a fight with you. I'm just trying to make idle conversation." he said as he closed the door to his office and made his way over to his desk while Mercedes sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Why?"

"Well. . .my boss is gonna call here in a few minutes and well he wanted to talk to you." Micah said with a small smirk. "I told him that it wouldn't be a problem besides I knew you would want to at least speak to the guy that will be eventually writing some checks for you to cash." he said with a wink.

"Are you serious?"

"Quite serious." Micah said with a bright smile as he looked at his sister. "I just thought this conversation would be good for you. . .to you know show you just how real this was getting." he said with a bright smile as he looked at her.

"I don't think it can get any realer." Mercedes said with a shake of her head while Micah just leaned back in his chair.

"Believe me it can get even realer." just as he finished talking the phone starting ringing. Micah gave his sister a quick smile and then reached out and put his office phone on speaker. "Hello Mr. Tyson."

"Micah Jones, how are you doing?" A deep voice asked over the line. "And is your lovely sister with you?"

"Yeah she is. I told her you wanted to talk." The voice chuckled over the line and Mercedes just nervously sat forward on the edge of her seat.

"Ms. Jones, how are you darling?" the voice asked. "I'm Mr. Tyson. . . Asher Tyson and I'm your brother's business partner here at Interscope L.A. offices. Now he told me that you were going to be his first featured artist at LoveJones records and I just wanted to have a chat with you. You know get to know you bit better."

"That sounds fine, Mr. Tyson."

"Asher. . . baby girl, call me Asher." Mercedes smiled at that and nodded her head as she looked over at her brother who just nodded his head encouragingly.

"Alright Asher."

Sam sat on the edge of Mercedes' bed later that night and listened as she talked about her day at the studio from start to finish. "And so the guy named Asher Tyson called and he's the head over Interscope L.A. and he's really nice plus he told me that Micah had sent him so of my recordings and that he became an instance fan after hearing, 'Tightrope,'. . .he thinks that should be my first single but can you believe that he said he was an instance fan."

"Of course he became an instance fan baby. I mean come on what's not to love about your voice it's flawless. . .it'll pull people in every time." he said with bright smile as he got off her bed and walked over to her. Mercedes looked up at him and graced him with a small smile as she linked her hands behind his neck.

"So did my voice pull you in?"

"Nope," Sam stated on a laugh. "I love your voice though but that's not what drew me in. What got me was when you and Santana sang River Deep, Mountain High and you did that booty shake. That was fantastic." he said laughing as she lightly smacked his arm before lying her head on his chest.

"You are so bad."

"I guess but you can't be mad at me for loving your assets. . .they're your assets." he stated wiggling his eyebrows down at her as he slowly lowered his hands and gave her butt a quick squeeze. Mercedes moaned at his touch and leant forward till her head was once again resting against his chest. As she thought over his statement she just released a giggle. Sam just smiled and tightened his arms around her. "So tell me more about this Asher Tyson?"

"Well he thinks I'm gonna be big. He says I just need the right backing and that with the correct PR team I could be a huge star world wide."

"Really huh." Sam asked as he ran his fingers through Mercedes' hair. "Sounds good baby. At least your brother is doing right by you in the music department." Mercedes giggled at that and pushed herself up a bit so she could look at her boyfriend.

"You still don't like him." Sam's lips quirked up just a bit at that question.

"You aren't serious are you?" he deadpanned with a chuckle that Mercedes matched with her own giggle.

"Of course I'm not serious. I know you, Sam. You sort of wrote my brother off a while ago-."

"The only reason I did it is because I can't trust him at all. I'm sorry about that Mercedes I know you wanted us to have this great relationship and I was all for it but Micah is just too much for me and I do not want to deal with his drama." Sam pointed out, not wanting to share with that Micah felt like he could say whatever he wanted to him when Mercedes wasn't around. Plus, all of his comments were usually so outline that Sam had to stop himself from going over and punching Micah's lights out.

"I know now let's stop talking about him. How was your day?" she asked brightly as she looked up at him.

"Great. . . it was fantastic." Sam stated brightly. "I slept the whole day away and if I wasn't really asleep I watched television. I know I know that isn't really exciting but man I was tired and I just felt like lazing around." Mercedes smiled at that and pulled them over to her bed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed your day off."

"You think you'll have a day off soon. I wanna take you somewhere." Sam asked as he allowed her to pull him down. Mercedes tapped her finger on his chest for a brief moment as she thought over his words.

"Oh really and where is it that you want to take me. . .another Eric Roberson concert." Sam smiled at that and brushed a kiss on her forehead.

"You keep talking about him like that and I might have to go find him and-."

"Bring him here."

"No. . .I'll make sure that you never see him again," he said with a laugh. "Cause you're making me jealous baby. . .you're making me so jealous." Sam said with a chuckle as he looked her directly in the eyes. Mercedes just sighed and buried her face back into his chest to hide her smile but Sam could feel her cheeks rising against his chest as he held her.

"Sorry about that." she giggled.

"It's okay. . .but you're gonna have to make it up to me with a series of kisses over the next few days, weeks. . .months. I mean my feelings were hurt badly." he stated while pouting. Mercedes just nodded her head at that and smiled at him.

"I don't see any problem with that."

"Good. . .how about you start with a giving me a kiss right now. The sooner we start the healing process the better." he murmured as he looked at her. Mercedes just smiled and gave him a quick on the lips but Sam wasn't going to let that be all she did. He immediately pulled her close and hugged her to his body and kissed her deeply. Mercedes wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tightly as she returned the kiss. Once air became a factor they reluctantly released one another and settled back on the bed.

"So when will I be coming over to help Stacy and Stevie with the moving?"

"Well it's officially the Friday after our first week of school." Sam said as he turned over on his back and propped his arms up behind his head. "So you're only gonna help them. . .what about me?" Mercedes laughed at his voice and shook her head.

"Well I was gonna help them until you were positive you could keep your door open. I don't want your dad thinking we'd break his rules on the very first day." Mercedes said with a laugh. "Can you just imagine?"

"Yep, I'd have to sit through another one of his lectures that I'll try to forget immediately." he stated with a chuckle. "Yeah you better help them out until I'm positive I won't be tempted to close the door." Sam mumbled on a groan. As soon as the words left his mouth, Mercedes jumped up from the bed. "Mercedes what is it?" he asked as she quickly went over to her closet and pulled the doors opened.

"Oh I have a present for you. . .you know for the big move. I wanted to give it to you before you moved though." she said brightly as she continued to dig through her closet in search of the present. Sam tilted his head to side and watched as she bent over and looked around near the floor of her closet. "There you are." she said as she stood back up and turned around just in time to catch Sam lifting his head back up. "I know what you were looking at."

"I was simply appreciating," Sam said with a wide smile. "Now tell me what is this present that you have for me." Mercedes handed it to him and Sam gave him a look before she motioned for him to go ahead and open it. Pulling off the wrapping paper, he opened the door and looked inside before smirking and shaking his head. "Really, Mercedes." he stated slowly as he reached inside and pulled out a doorstop that had Mercedes and Sam forever engraved on the end that could be seen.

"What we might as well have fun with it."

"Yes, keep my door open in style." he murmured as he turned the doorstop over in his hand as he studied it silently. Mercedes giggled at the look on his face and sat down beside him on the bed.

"I mean if we're gonna keep the door open, well then we might as well do it big." she stated with smile. Sam turned the doorstop over again in his hand while Mercedes laid her head down on his shoulder. "That's not your only gift either."

"Oh really." Sam stated with a raised eyebrow. "I can't wait to see what you have in stored for me next."

"You're gonna have to wait." Mercedes said with a smile. "But I promise it will be the best gift ever."

"Are you sure you can't tell me now?" He asked as he looked at her. "Come on give me a hint." Mercedes tapped a finger on the side of her chin, in thought before she looked back at him and said.

"You'll love it, how's that for a hint."

The new school year at McKinley started without a hitch and Mercedes felt like she was ready for anything. When she got to school, she noticed that Azimio kept the football players from throwing the slushies in her and the rest of her glee club members faces. "I wonder if their planning something big?" Santana murmured as she came over to Mercedes with Brittany following closely behind her. "I know they want to do something."

"I think my brother convince Azimio it would be in his best interest if he got his friends to leave us all alone." Mercedes said as she closed her locker door and looked over at her friend. Santana frowned at one of the players who walked by them.

"I can see his hand twitching like there's a ghost cup in his hand. They might not be doing anything right now but I know they'll do something later. I just hope it's after school so I can act accordingly."

"You can't get in trouble." Brittany said from behind her.

"I won't." Mercedes just smiled and shook her head. Reaching out, she patted Santana's shoulder and just sighed.

"I promise you nothing is gonna happen. My brother put the fear of God in Azimio about that mess." Santana just nodded her head and they all started walking towards their next class. Santana sent Mercedes a look before nudging her with her elbow.

"So are you ready for Glee. I'm so ready to back you up for a solo. Hell, I think it's about time you got one." Mercedes shrugged her shoulders at that. She certainly hoped that she got a solo this year so she could shut Micah up about that whenever he decided to go on a tirade about what a waste Glee was for her. That was where he seemed to be now on annoying her, he didn't talk to her about Sam. He talked to her about getting out of Glee club almost every single day.

"Me too. I think this year is my lucky year you know."

"I can certainly see that. You got Sam and his," Santana trailed off as both Mercedes and Brittany shot her a look. "Sorry but you get what I'm saying. . . you and Sam seem like a good couple and hopefully Mr. Shue will put that spotlight on ya."

"I really hope so." Mercedes stated with a bright smile on her face. "I guess I'll see you guys in Glee." Mercedes said as they came to her classroom first. Santana and Brittany told her bye and then made their way down the hallway. It wasn't until later on that afternoon when Mercedes saw Mr. Shue in the hallway that she thought something was wrong. The older man would look at her and she could tell that his eyes didn't look although happy. However, she decided to wait till Glee to ask him what was wrong. Throughout the rest of the day all she could imagine was Mr. Shue telling her that there wouldn't be any need for her to even attempt to try and get a solo. Finally Glee rolled around and Mercedes met up with Sam in the hallway. He smiled at her and quickly moved over to her side.

"So baby how has your first day back been?"

"It's been good. . .I'm just glad those jerks on the football haven't slushied me would have been a no go." she said with a wave of her hand as they neared door only to be stopped by Mr. Shue.

"Hey Mr. Shue what's up?" Sam asked as he looked up at the man. Mr. Shue graced Sam with a small smile that seemed forced and then turned his attention on Mercedes. He reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Mr. Shue?" Mercedes asked as she looked up at the man.

"Mercedes can I talk to you for a moment." Looking up at Mr. Shue, all Mercedes could do was nod her head. Sam stayed back for a moment but once she told him to go ahead he reluctantly entered the classroom as Mr. Shue led her away.

"What's wrong?" she asked as they finally stopped a little bit away from the classroom. Mr. Shue shoved his hands in his pockets for a brief moment and looked at her before sighing.

"I guess the best way to tell you this is to come right on out and say it. Mercedes, you've been disqualified from Glee competitions this year." he said with a broken sigh as he looked down at her. Mercedes, felt her mouth drop open and close several times before she shook her head and looked at the man standing in front of her.

"Excuse me?"

"It has been brought to several higher-ups that you have started released a single and therefore you are now a professional and you can no longer sing with the club at competitions," he sighed then and stepped forward placing a heavy hand on her shoulder. "I am so sorry."


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Sorry. . .so sorry for the long break. The break was due to a mixture of writer's block and a allergic reaction. First off I want to thank my reviewers from last time; _Tana, Jill1228, NaeNae1495, Princess976, QUEENADDEK, shanti-noel03, WickedSong and NYCGLEEK212_. I hope everyone enjoys the new update and please remember to Review.**

**Baby S**

Chapter Twelve

"Mr. Shue there has to be some mistake, there's no way I could be disqualified from Glee club." Mercedes exclaimed her voice rising with her surprise and slowly rising rage. "There is no way that could have happened." Mr. Shue studied her for a moment, he could tell that the news had taken her by surprise but rules were rules.

"I'm so sorry Mercedes but there is a single out right now. A single that clearly has your voice on the track. That means you're a professional and we know that means you can no longer sing with the Glee club in competitions. Now you can stay in the club and sing with us during practice and stuff but you can't compete." Mercedes clenched her fists as Mr. Shue's words washed over her. She couldn't believe Micah, she could believe that he had done something so low down as this to her. Her own brother stabbed her in the back. He knew she wanted to remain in Glee for her Senior year, she had told him that several times. For him to go and release her song, knowing what it would do. Knowing that it went against her wishes-. "Mercedes?"

"I-I understand Mr. Shue." Mercedes mumbled lowly as she looked down at her shoes. "I understand."

"Do you want to tell me what happened? You," Mr. Shue trailed off as he looked at her for a moment. "You look really surprised." Mercedes nibbled on the bottom of her lip as she thought about her brother and then shook her head.

"No not really." Mr. Shue nodded his head. "Can I tell the club?" she asked as she fixed her eyes over Mr. Shue's shoulder and looked in on the rest of the Glee club who were all quietly talking amongst themselves. Probably trying to figure out why Mr. Shue had taken Mercedes outside the the class room. Sam however had his eyes glued on hers. Looking away, she looked back at Mr. Shue who was slowly nodding his head.

"Sure you can tell them."

"Thank you, Mr. Shue." she whispered as she stepped around him and headed back into the classroom. She was very much aware of Mr. Shue following behind her. As soon as she stepped foot back into the classroom, Sam was up and at her side.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" he asked as he stepped close to her, his eyes searching hers. Mercedes sighed and shook her head.

"My brother that's what's going on." Mercedes replied softly before she gave her full attention to their friends. She opened her mouth to speak but she found that she simply couldn't say the words. They just wouldn't come out, finally after a few more moments of struggling with the news she turned to Mr. Shue who simply nodded his head and stepped up.

"Guys I have so bad news concerning Mercedes, as of right now she can no longer be apart of the Glee club during competitions." The room immediately erupted as everyone started talking, trying to shout over one another so they could be the one to ask Mercedes why this had happened. Mr. Shue decided to answer that question for them as well. "The reason Mercedes can no longer be apart of Glee club is because she is no longer an unprofessional singer, a song has been released recently-a song made by her to be exact."

"Mercedes how could you do this?" Rachel asked. "You know the rules about performing in the Glee club so-."

"Yes I know the rules," Mercedes said as she cut Rachel a look. "I really do know the rules, it's just that I put my trust in the wrong person and they screwed me over." she muttered thinking about her brother.

"I know that bastard-." Sam started but quickly cut himself off as he looked over at Mercedes who looked like she was on the verge of crying. He just couldn't believe that Micah would do something like this to his own sister. He couldn't imagine doing something like this to Stacy. Micah certainly was someone he was slowly growing to hate.

"Who in the world did you put your trust into?" Kurt asked from his spot in the room next to Mercedes' empty chair.

"My brother started a label over the summer and he made me one of his main artists. I recorded a few songs over the summer while planning on releasing an album once school let out." She admitted as she looked at Kurt.

"A brother that's been acting like an ass all summer." Sam muttered beneath his breath so that only Mercedes could hear him. "Just wait until I get my hands on him." Mercedes reached down then and grabbed hold Sam's hand. He gave her smaller hand a light squeeze but remained quiet.

"You think your brother did this?" Artie asked.

"He doesn't really like the fact that I'm apart of the Glee club," Mercedes admitted. "So him releasing the song knowing that it would make me ineligible to sing with you guys is something that-unfortunately it's something that I've learned he's capable of." Everyone quieted down after she said those words. Mercedes as she looked away from them, they were probably all thinking how did she end up with a sneaky brother that simply ignored her wishes for personal gain. Mr. Shue watched his students for a few more minutes before clearing his throat.

"Alright everyone let's try to move on to something else," he paused and looked down at Mercedes again. "Again, Mercedes I'm really sorry that this happened." Mercedes leaned into Sam's side and nodded her head.

"You and me both Mr. Shue."

After Glee club, Sam made his way to Mercedes' locker simply fuming. Micah had went to far this time. He didn't care if the guy made snide comments about him or did underhanded things to get on his nerves. He didn't care about the man's opinion anyway, but for him to mess with Mercedes like this was crossing the line. His father had always thought him to protect those he considered important and Mercedes was one of those people whether Micah Jones like it or not. "I'm coming to your house with you this afternoon?" Mercedes pulled her head out of her locker and looked up at her boyfriend's eyes.

"What about Stacy and Stevie?"

"My mom's suppose to be getting them today." he replied as he looked down at her. "Which is a good thing because I would hate for them to see me going in on Micah like I'm planning too." Mercedes rolled her eyes at her brother's name.

"Shoot get in line."

"I might cut." Sam replied as he looked at her. "I really can't believe he did this. I mean I would have expected him to do something about us," he said as he pointed a finger at her and then towards his chest. "Seeing as how he hits our relationship so much, but I didn't expect for him to do something like this."

"He hates the Glee club too. It's like he wants to ran my life." Mercedes stated with a tired sigh as she looked at her boyfriend. "He really has overstepped his boundaries this time," she paused and shook her head. "No what am I saying, he's been overstepping his boundaries every since this summer. I guess I should have seen this coming." she muttered tiredly. "I mean he's anything but subtle." Sam nodded his head in agreement.

"You're right maybe we should have seen this coming, Mercy." he placed his hands on his hips as a frown went across his features. "Doesn't matter though, I'm still coming home with you today and giving that asshole a piece of my mind." With that said, Sam and Mercedes went through the rest of the school on edge. Both of them anxiety to get to the Jones Household and give Micah Jones a piece of their mind. The last class had been extremely long for Sam so as soon as the bell rang, he quickly made his way to Mercedes locker. Without lingering too long, they quickly made their way to Mercedes' car and headed towards the her home. As they pulled up outside, Mercedes was surprised to her brother outside talking to one of his friends and her bandmates. Before she could say anything, Sam had already bolted from the car.

"How could you?" he shouted. Micah stopped talking to his friend and turned to look at Sam. He raised an eyebrow at his little sister's boyfriend and sighed.

"I didn't tell my sister to break up with you, but if she did. . .all I can say is that she wised up." Sam took a step forward but stopped once he heard Mercedes calling his name for the car as she stepped out. Micah's gaze lingered on Sam for a few more minutes before he turned towards Mercedes who was slowly making her way over to them.

"Mercedes why is your boyfriend all in my face. I didn't do anything so-." His statement was cut off by a sound slap that turned his head. Micah dropped his eyes to the ground as he slowly raised a hand and rubbed it over his face.

"How could you Micah? How could you do it?" Micah frowned and looked over at his friend briefly before glaring back at Mercedes.

"What in the world are you talking about? I haven't done anything to you or your boyfriend I mean really," he rubbed his cheek again and shook his head. "And there was absolutely no reason for you to slap me Mercedes. None at all."

"How could you release her song?" Sam asked as he glared at Micah. "You knew what that would do especially towards her position in Glee club." Micah looked from Mercedes to Sam and back again before shaking his head.

"Look, I really don't know what you're talking about. I didn't release her song." He snapped, when all they did in return was give him a disbelieving look, he sighed and held his arms out. "Seriously I didn't release it. You don't have singles floating out there while the album practically a year or more from being released."

"You don't want me to sing in Glee club."

"You're right I don't-but when have you ever listened to me. You haven't done that since you started dating him. I mean if you want to be singing backup for another year who am I to stop you besides you promised me you were going to work on your album this year so-."

"Micah my song has been released," Mercedes exclaimed cutting him off. "I've been kicked out of Glee, I can't compete anymore." Mercedes said as she looked up at her brother. "You're the only person with authority to release my single. Look all I wanna know is why did you do it. Why do you have to constantly mess with me about every decision I make that doesn't necessarily fall into your timeline for what it is you want me to do."

"I didn't release your song, Mercedes." Micah snapped as he glared down at her. "But I guess it's good to see exactly where it is we stand on some things." he replied bitterly. "I may not support your choice of boyfriend but I'm trying. However, I would never try to mess up or partnership on the label. You wanted this year with your friends and Glee club and I'm giving that to you."

"I can't do anything now Micah my song has been released," Mercedes snapped. "Do you really expect me to believe that you didn't release it." Micah looked down at her for a moment and then nodded his head.

"Yes, I expect you to take me at my word for business."

"Really, you really expect her to do something like that?" Sam asked from Mercedes' side. Micah turned on him then and pointed a finger.

"How about you allow us to discuss this. I'm sure there are more important things you could be concerned with besides my sister and her music career." Sam stepped forward at his words and pushed Micah back just a bit.

"And just want is that suppose to mean?"

"Oh you know Evans, you know exactly what that's suppose to mean." Micah snapped back as he looked Sam up and down. "Don't make me spell it out in front of strangers."

"Micah you're going to far."

"And so is this guy, dammit." he snapped as he looked back at his sister. "I haven't done a thing that you and him are here accusing me of, so of course I'm going stand up for myself and tell you and him what's what." he took a step back from Sam and then shook his head before turning towards his friend. "Hey man can you leave us alone?" he asked his friend who had been quietly standing by watching the entire scene.

"Sure call me later."

"Yeah man don't worry I will." Micah said as he watched his friend head over to his car. Once the man was inside, Micah turned his attention back towards his sister and Sam. "Now look I'm serious why I say I didn't put your song out, so that means only one person could have put out the song." Micah muttered softly as he looked down at the ground in thought. "I did send the song in to my boss over at Interscope records. Shit! He could have put the song out there."

"What! Didn't you tell him to wait?"

"I did but he loved the song," Micah muttered as he rubbed a hand through his hair for a moment as he thought about his boss. "I told him that we were gonna release it next summer but he was talking about how the song needed to be released now." He shook his head and looked down at the ground in thought. "I seriously didn't think he'd go behind my back like this." Micah muttered as he pulled out his cell phone. "Excuse me I need to go and make a few calls." With that said, Micah headed into the house with his cell phone glued to his ear. Sam watched as he disappeared into the house and then turned towards Mercedes.

"Do you believe him?"

"No, not really." she admitted as she looked at her boyfriend. "I mean all he's been talking about lately since he discovered he wasn't going to make me stop dating you was how I needed to drop Glee club." Sam nodded his head as Mercedes stepped closer and grabbed his hand.

"Don't listen to what he said earlier, he was so out of line."

"I don't care about your brother or his opinion of me. As far as I'm concern he isn't even on my radar. What I don't like though is him putting my business out there like that with some stranger standing right there hearing it all." Sam huffed out angrily. Mercedes nodded her head in understanding and gave his hand a gently tug.

"Come on let's go inside and see what's going on." Sam looked down at Mercedes then and shook his head.

"We already know what's going on, Micah put out your record. He doesn't pull off the innocent too well." Sam said with a shrug of his shoulders as he looked at his girlfriend. "Besides I can see right through the act. He released cause he wants to at least run one thing in your life and since it can't be your love life, he decided to focus on your music." Mercedes didn't said much of anything as Sam finished speaking mainly because she knew he was right.

"Come on let's just go inside and see what he's up to now." Sam nodded his head and quickly followed Mercedes inside the house. As soon as they entered they could hear Micah fussing with his boss over the phone.

"I gave you that single because you wanted to hear it and show your people what we were on LJ records. . .this isn't want we discussed. . .I know how to run a business. . .of course I do. . .well how come there wasn't a warning something, my sister was blindsided today at school. Did you think we wouldn't have appreciated some word about what it was you were doing." He snapped as he continued to listen to his boss. "Look she's hear right now how about you explain it to her," Micah said as he turned towards his sister while hitting the speaker button. "Alright you're on speakerphone go ahead and tell Mercedes what happened."

"Ms. Jones, I'm sorry that you were caught off guard today. As for the reason behind releasing your single, some of my people believe that we should get the general public interested in you. Strike while the iron is hot," he paused for a moment and sighed. "It was never our intention to cause your grief and for that we're sorry."

"I'm going to finish the school year in Ohio." Mercedes said calmly as she looked over at Sam. "I wasn't ready to give up my Senior Year." The man chuckled over the line at that and simply shook his head as he look in her words.

"We'll see about that Ms. Jones. Unfortunately or fortunately, it all depends on how you look at it, your song is selling like crazy on itunes. . .I believe right now it's on the top ten. We released over the weekend and frankly I'm quite amazed at how it's selling. You're gonna be a star and that public isn't gonna to be able to protect you like you need to be protect Ms. Jones."

"I'll take my chances."

"Of course," he paused again. "Micah unless there's something else we need to discuss, I'll be going now."

"No there's nothing else." Micah said as he hung up the phone. Sighing, he looked back at his sister and Sam and shrugged his shoulders. "See I told you I didn't release the song." he muttered as he shoved his phone back into his pocket and headed upstairs towards his room.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. Life just got in the way. I really want to thank my reviewers from last time, thank you all for the kind words. I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter and please review. **

Chapter Thirteen

Casey Bennett sat back in her chair slightly in shock over the story that she had heard so far. Micah Jones certainly didn't present himself this way to the public, she could already tell that this story was going to have a pretty big fall out. Sam studied her from Mercedes' side. Rubbing a hand over his face, he looked at her and the spoke. "Don't tell me you that you don't-."

"Oh I believe you. . .you both haven't given me any reason to believe that you'd lie. I just didn't expect for Micah Jones to be like what you described. Did he really not release the single? Because to be completely truthful I find that hard to believe." Sam nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh we knew he released that single. . .we just didn't have proof until years later." Mercedes said softly as she looked at the reporter. "He was working extremely hard to cover that up. "Everyone I asked told me the same thing until-."

"Until you about a few years when left your brother's record label. . .that's what caused you to leave."

"It was a deciding factor, yes." Mercedes admitted softly. "There were other reasons like-."

"Her brother being a racist. . .that was probably the most important thing, cause like I said before there's no way I'm gonna allow anyone in my family to be around especially when he called my daughter that awful name." Casey nodded her head as she looked between Sam and Mercedes. She remembered the name that Micah had called his niece.

"I understand Mr. Evans. . . so since you two knew about Micah and suspected that he released the single how did you still end up being on his label for so long?" Mercedes shifted in her chair for a moment before clearing her throat.

"Well I did sign a contract and my brother wouldn't help me out of it." Casey nodded her head and quickly wrote that piece of information down before looking back up at the couple.

"Is that how he eventually got you to leave McKinley High?"

"Yes, the label wanted me to start recording my album," she paused and looked over at Sam. "They weren't willing to wait until I graduated. I had to do it all on their time schedule, they really wanted to capitalize on the single that had just released. It shot up the chart and well they wanted me to release more and more songs."

"And you couldn't back out of it."

"Nope. . .I couldn't do anything but follow along with what the label wanted which is exactly what my brother wanted to happen. He saw it as the perfect opportunity to get me as far away from Sam as he could." Sam nodded his head slowly as he thought back to what happened between him and his wife so long ago.

"You told me that you two broke up. . .was it because of this."

"He meddled a bit more into our relationship but when you get right down do it. Yeah it was because of him and what he did." Mercedes said with a quick nod.

Mercedes pulled up outside of the Evans' new home, getting out of the car she was immediately attacked by an over excited Stacy that latched onto her leg. "Mercedes! Mercedes! You gotta see my room okay . . . it's huge." The little girl exclaimed as she beamed up at the older girl. Mercedes smiled as she looked down at Sam's little sister and nodded her head.

"Of course I'm gonna go see your room, sweetie. I promised you I would help you fix it up didn't I." At her words, Stacy's smiled grew even wider before she stepped back and grabbed hold of Mercedes' hand. Swinging it back and forth in excitement, she turned as Sam came out of the house.

Sam couldn't help the smile that went across his face as he looked at his little sister and girlfriend. It really made him happy that his siblings loved his girlfriend, plus the smile he was currently seeing in Mercedes' face was a welcomed sight. He hadn't seen her give a genuine smile in about a week. Afterall, she was still reeling from the curve ball that had been thrown her way by her no good brother. He didn't care what Micah or some record executive said, he knew who to put the blame on. Micah wasn't as sneaky as he liked to think he was. He knew without a doubt that Micah had released Mercedes' single ahead of schedule.

"Okay! Are you gonna hang out with Sammy first." Stacy asked bouncing on the heels of her feet as she looked up at her brother and Mercedes. Sam shifted the box he was carrying and looked at his sister and Mercedes for a moment.

"We can do your room first, Stacy." He watched as his little sister jumped up and down with excitement before dragging a laughing Mercedes deeper into their house. Shaking his head, he set the empty box down and quickly headed over to the van so he could remove another box that needed to be unboxed. Heading back inside, he walked down the hallway towards Stacy's room. He leaned against the doorway and watched as Stacy pointed out different spots in her room where she wanted certain things. Mercedes listened closely to his sister and only offered suggestions when the little girl asked for some.

"So what do you think?" Stacy asked as she stared up at Mercedes with large hopeful eyes. "It's gonna be nice right?"

"Of course it's gonna be nice. Sam and I would love to help you decorate this room too." Mercedes gushed as she bent her knees slightly so she was staring Stacy in the eyes. "I bet once we're done that your room will be the best in the whole house."

"Really you think so?"

"Yeah, I think so. . . I mean come on we all know that girls are the best." Mercedes said with a wink before looking over at Sam.

"Oh Mercedes come on that isn't really nice." Sam replied with a shake of his head as he looked at his girlfriend and sister. Stacy turned towards him and graced him with her most dashing smile before running over to him, Sam effortlessly picked her up and tucked her on the side of his hip. "Is that true Stacy do you think girls are best?"

"Maybe." Stacy shyly said as she hid her face into her brother's shoulder. Mercedes just smiled at her answer and looked at Sam who met her gaze. He saw the light dim in her eyes a bit at the sight of him and Stacy and he knew immediately what she was thinking about without even asking. Deciding it would be best to get her mind off Micah, he walked over to Mercedes and placed a quick kiss on her cheek while setting Stacy back down.

"Alright then. . .I guess you ladies are the best then. I suppose I'll just have to follow orders, huh." Mercedes looked over at him and smiled.

"I guess you can help us out cause you're a good brother, right Stacy." When the little girl nodded her head, Sam reached out for Mercedes' hand and the girl leaned her head on his shoulder. "And you're a pretty awesome boyfriend." Sam brushed his lips against her cheek and then turned towards Stacy who had walked over to one of her boxes and started digging through it.

"Alright I'm glad I can be of help. . .let's get started and then maybe once we're done with everything we can watch a Disney movie and-."

"Hey!" They all turned and saw a frowning Stevie standing in the doorway with a pout on his face, no doubt a little bit upset over the fact that they were deciding to watch Disney movies.

"Oh and then we'll watch what Stevie wants to watch after the Disney movie." he said with a chuckle, Stevie nodded his head in approval and then disappeared down the hallway as his mother called his name. Sam watched him disappear down the hall with a chuckle before he turned towards Mercedes. "Come let's go and get the rest of Stacy things," he quickly grabbed her hand and led her out of the room. As they neared the front door, he looked over at her and quickly added. "Oh and no picking up boxes. . .just get the unboxed items."

"Um, I thought I was suppose to be helping?" Mercedes asked as she looked over at her boyfriend, Sam sighed and just shook his head as he looked down at his girlfriend.

"My father isn't letting my mother carry in any boxes and I'm not letting you either. Call us old fashion but that's what gonna happen." he said with a small smirk as he looked over at her before leaning down and brushing a kiss on her cheek. As soon as they stepped outside, Sam saw his father getting out of the back of the moving van with a large box in his hands. "Dad you need some help with that?" Sam called out as he hurried over to his father's side and grabbed the other end of the box. Mercedes watched as they both headed inside.

"Let me guess, Sam's not letting you carry anything either." Mercedes turned around and saw Mrs. Evans standing by the van. "He's just like his father in that respect. A southern gentleman right down to the bone." Mercedes smiled at the description and nodded her head, Sam really was a gentleman and she knew his father had taught him well.

"Well I mean I thought I was suppose to come over and help and-."

"I think we should just be carrying the easy things and maybe along the way we can sneak in a box or two but I suggest we do that without them catching us unless you want to hear a lecture." Mrs. Evans said with a bright smile. "Believe me, I've had them before." Mercedes smiled at that and just shook her head as she looked at the older woman.

"Okay then so what should we carry in."

"How about these lamps? I don't think we'll get into so-called trouble carrying these inside." Mrs. Evans said with a laugh as she reached into the truck and grabbed two lamps. She handed one to Mercedes and together they headed inside the house.

It was a later on that night when Sam and Mercedes finally were able to have some time to themselves. Sam rested his back on the headboard of his new bed and sighed as Mercedes settled down between his legs. He took a quick glance at the door and saw that the doorstopper his father had given him was in place. Frowning at the offending object that wouldn't allow him privacy with his girlfriend. However, he didn't notice Mercedes turning around to look at him. "You know it really isn't that bad, Sam. Your parents are still giving us plenty of privacy." Sam tore his gaze off the doorstopper and looked down at Mercedes and slowly nodded his head in agreement.

"I guess you're right about that." he murmured. "So did you enjoy yourself? I know it's not much of a date but-."

"Sam I really did enjoy spending time with you and your family. It's like a home away from home and you know I want to spend as much time away from home as possible." she said as she leaned back against his chest and relaxed in his arms.

"He hasn't done anything else has he?" Sam asked softly as he tightened his hold on her. "I mean if he doesn't one more thing I probably won't be able to stop myself from beating his ass. I still can't get over how he expects us to believe that he didn't release your single. I thought he'd be man enough to stand by that."

"Yeah and his bosses are standing by his lie," Mercedes replied softly. "You know they want me to finish recording the rest of the album but you know I'm not really wanting to do anything with anyone one of them at the moment."

"Of course that's understandable." Sam replied while nodding his head. "Micah completely went over the line and betrayed your trust. I couldn't believe he did that to you but now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure he had it in him the whole time."

"But why?"

"Cause he wants me away from you and he'll try anything I suppose." Sam muttered darkly. "But we're strong than his hate right baby." Mercedes smiled at that and nodded her head.

"Yeah we're stronger than he thinks we are." Sam smiled at that and kissed her lightly on the shoulder before he leant back on the bed. "I'm glad you came over to help. Stacy has been talking about you coming over for weeks. You made her day."

"Good, Stacy's a sweetheart." Mercedes said brightly. "I'm glad I could help her make her dream room."

"But enough about all that, how about you help me make my room, my dream room." Mercedes turned around in Sam's arms and looked into his eyes briefly before sighing.

"And how do you want me to do that."

"I don't know," Sam murmured. "It's a little difficult for me to get what I want with my door wide open." he said while pouting. Mercedes giggled at the look on his face and shook her head at him while lifting up a finger and lightly tapping it against his bottom lip.

"We could do something PG-13. . .you know kissing and hugging." Sam gave her a lop-sided smile at that suggestion and nodded his head slowly.

"You might be on to something but none of that usual moaning that you do," he whispered back with a shake of his head while grinning widely at her. "Although I like it, you probably should wait till we're more alone." Mercedes giggled at his statement and laid her head down on chest trying to cover up her laughter.

"You're parents are just looking out for us."

"Taking away our fun is more like it." Sam grumbled as he shook his head and looked down at her. "But I guess I shouldn't let that stupid doorstopper stop me from appreciating my girlfriend." Reaching down, he lifted Mercedes' head and moved his head down so their lips could meet in a quick kiss. Sam smiled against her lips briefly before deepening the kiss.

"That's a pretty good first kiss." Sam's mouth dropped open for a moment as he listened to Mercedes before shaking his head.

"First kiss! Now I know that isn't true." he replied with a deep chuckle.

"First kiss in this house. First kiss in your bedroom." Sam nodded his head then and sighed.

"I guess you're right. It's a good habit starting out a new phase in my life by kissing you. I think I can get used to things like this what about you."

"Yeah, everything is okay with me. I think I like it just fine." she said with a bright smile as she pushed herself up a bit more so she could give him another quick kiss. Once the kiss was over, Sam got up off the bed and walked over to his bedroom door. Mercedes propped herself up on an elbow and watched as he removed the doorstopper. "Oh! You're being a naughty Sam now huh?" Sam looked over at her and shook his head as he allowed the door to close until just a bit of space was left then he placed the doorstopper back down. Turning back around, he smiled at Mercedes and motioned towards the door with his head.

"See Cedes, I'm not being naughty," he looked at the door one more time before turning around to look at her. "I mean the door is still opened."

"Barely." Mercedes stated with a smile as she watched him walked back over towards her with a large smile on his face.

By the time Mercedes finally made it back home, she was exhausted. Even though all she and Sam did was have a very intense make-out session, she found she was tired from helping them move into their new home as well. Opening the front door of her house, she stepped inside and immediately saw Micah standing in the doorway. "What do you want?"

"Is that anyway to greet your brother?" Micah asked with a small smile as he looked down at his sister who quickly brushed by him and made her way deeper into the house. Unfortunately, Micah didn't seem to understand that she wanted to be away from him and followed her. "I guess you're still mad about the song."

"Try furious and then you might be moving into the right direction." Micah rolled his eyes at his sister's statement.

"Look, I couldn't hold that single back from my bosses. I have people to answer too," he stated firmly as he grabbed his sister's arm and turned her around so that she was finally looking at him. "And you have to answer to them as well."

"What exactly is that suppose to mean?" Mercedes asked as she glared up at her brother who merely sighed and shook his head.

"I know you wanna stay here and-."

"Micah what's going on? What did you do?" Micah rubbed a hand over his face as he looked at his sister.

"They want us out in L.A.," he stated bluntly. "As soon as possible, they want you working on your album, they want you to make a video for the single. They just want you out of this town and with them and their handlers." Mercedes' mouth dropped open in shock as she looked at her brother.

"And I'm sure you didn't bother to tell them that I wanted to finish my Senior Year here with my friends."

"I don't argue with my bosses."

"And you don't listen to your sister either. All you care about is making money." Micah frowned at that and shook his head.

"I also care about. . .what are you trying to stay here for huh," he asked as he stepped into her space. "If Sam is go great than he'd understand right," he narrowed his eyes as he bent his knees slightly and got into her face. "I know you're in love and all but you shouldn't let some boyfriend you got over the summer mess up your dream."

"Sam's apart of my dream now so he isn't messing anything up. It's only you and your bosses that are messing things up for me." Mercedes stated as she pulled away from him. "I don't care what you have to do but you call those bosses of yours and tell them that I won't come until I graduate."

"That's going be a little hard to do since you're on contract, lil sis." Micah replied as he walked over towards her. "Now what I suggest is that you follow their rules. I'm not going to screw myself out of a dream just because you happen to be screwing that white boy. Get your priorities straight and get ready to move to L.A. You don't really have a choice and I'm tried of pretending that you do."


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own anything.

Sorry for the long delay.

Chapter Fourteen

Mercedes and Casey Bennett stopped talking as Sam jumped up from the sofa and shook his head, he paused momentarily to look at his wife and sighed. "Baby I'm gonna go and check on Olivia." With that said, he marched the hallway leaving them both alone. Grimacing, Casey looked back at Mercedes who was slowly rubbing her hands up and down her thighs. Casey briefly wondered if it was a nervous habit but decided to remain quiet so that Mercedes could regain her composure. Finally after five more minutes of silence, Mercedes spoke up quietly.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised by his reaction. Micah splitting us up on our senior year is still a sore spot for him," Casey just nodded her head as Mercedes continued. "I'm surprised he didn't leave sooner than he did."

"Maybe we should take this time for a break." Casey replied softly as she looked at the older woman. "We can continue after lunch." she said as she stood up from her seat and began gathering her belongings. Mercedes stood up as well and walked over to the young lady and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to go for lunch you can stay here. I'm sure no one would mind." Mercedes said with a gentle smile. Casey gave her a smile back and nodded her head. "Come on let's go and check on everyone else to see what they want for lunch." With that said, Mercedes turned around fully expecting Casey to follow behind her. They quickly made their way through the large house and into the entertain room where they found Sam, his siblings, Olivia and Santana. Sam was the first to look up at them as they entered the room. He gave his wife a sheepish smile as turned to look at them both, his eyes shifted over to Casey.

"Sorry about that back there." Casey waved it off and gave him a reassuring smile. She wasn't heartless, she could understand why he had to get away from the story and take a break.

"No problem, in fact. . .Mrs. Evans was just telling me how we should take a break you know for lunch and and all."

"Well if Mercedes is cooking I'm game." Stevie said speaking up from his spot on the sofa beside his sister and Olivia who was currently sitting on his lap eyes glued to the television screen. Sam looked over at his brother and opened his mouth to reply but was beaten to the punch by his little sister.

"Nobody was asking you Stevie." Stacy stated with a shake of her head. Stevie just smiled and looked over at his sister.

"You're just mad my opinions matter, sis. Besides why do you care. We both know we want Mercedes to cook or else lunch will consist of cereal-."

"Excuse you," Sam replied with a small smile. "I'm pretty sure I can cook better than you, little brother." Mercedes just sighed good-naturally and shook her head as she stage whispered to Casey. "This happens all the time what both of them fail to realize is that they both can't cook." Sam and Stevie both looked back at her. Sam actually looked back at her and tried to pout while Stevie went for a more dramatic scene and clutched a hand over his heart.

"All you need is a spotlight." Stacy mumbled as she looked at her brother while shaking her head, while Santana just took her eyes off the screen and looked at the two Evans' men with a little bit of interest before returning her focus back to the screen.

"Stacy can't you tell that my heart is broken." Stevie replied as he laid his head back on the sofa and looked up at the ceiling. "There's no way my broken heart will be mended again." Mercedes just rolled her eyes playfully at his antics and then walked over to Sam who was still trying to pull off the perfect pout. Mercedes rubbed a hand lovely through his hair and sighed before bending down and pressing a quick kiss to his poked out lips. Sam immediately kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down into his lap. Casey watched them from her position standing beside the sofa. Santana looked over at them and shook her head.

"Just go ahead and make the newbie feel even more awkward," she said as Sam just rolled his eyes and looked "Sorry about the lovebirds," Santana said as she waved Casey to come over to where she was currently sitting.

"Oh so no love for Stevie huh." Stevie said as he looked at his brother and Mercedes who were now reclining quietly on the sofa.

"I love you Unca Stevie." Olivia stated as she turned to look at her Uncle who just smiled down at her and gave her a quick hug.

"I know little Livia." he said with a smile. Stacy just watched them for a few moments before turning to look at her brother and Mercedes.

"Okay now that we've settled that, what are we having for lunch." Mercedes just smiled at that and shook her head.

"I don't know what do you want?" Mercedes asked. "I mean I could make a stuffed bell pepper casserole." As soon as the words left Mercedes' mouth she knew without a doubt that she would be making that for their lunch.

"Well, I think that's it." Sam said with a small smirk as he looked at his wife before placing a quick kiss to the side of her neck. "I'm pretty sure I heard Stevie and Stacy's stomach growling at the mention of that casserole."

"Okay then that's what we'll have for lunch then." Mercedes said as Stacy and Stevie both slapped each other high five. Olivia clapped and looked between her Aunt and Uncle not really sure what they had been celebrating. Pushing herself up from the sofa, Mercedes stretched briefly.

"I guess I better get started if we want to eat at decent hour." Sam pushed himself up from the sofa.

"I'll help out then." he replied softly as he looked at his wife. Santana you're in charge," he paused and looked at her and gave her a cheeky grin. "Even though I wouldn't have suggested that years ago but-." Sam said trailing off.

"Funny Sam real funny." Santana said with a roll of her eyes.

"Come on baby. . .and you know he's just playing." Mercedes said with a small smile as she looked at her friend.

"I know. . .don't worry I'll keep watch over the Wonder Twins, Lois Lane and little Olivia." As soon as the words left Santana's mouth she paled and looked over at Sam who was simply looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "Ugh I spend why to time in this house, Mercedes."

"Hey it was good references." Sam said with a shrug of his shoulders. Santana just quickly flipped him off while making sure that Olivia didn't see it. Sam and Mercedes just chuckled and headed out of the room. As they made their way down the hallway, Mercedes turned to Sam and sighed.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Sam replied easily. "It's just well I get a little angry whenever I think about how Micah messed up our Senior year and tried to split us up." he admitted softly. "You know that's the first time you told me about that conversation."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is, you told Casey that conversation word for word. You didn't do that with me, you just told me the gist of it. I think even you knew how I would handle it." he said calmly as he looked at her. "It's okay though." Mercedes just reached down and grabbed his hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"I guess I must have know then," she nibbled on her bottom lip for a brief moment before sighing. "You know it's only going to get worst from now on," When Sam gave her a confused look she sighed. "I mean the retelling of the story. You know it's going to rough from now on well at least we get to the part where we get back together."

"I told you I would support you in this interview. Besides I want a hand in exposing Micah for the type of hypocritical racist he is." Sam stated firmly as he looked at his wife. They both moved into the kitchen and Mercedes immediately went into the refrigerator and started taking out all the ingredients they would need to make the casserole. Sam went over the cutting board, he knew he would have to chop up the bell peppers that always seemed to be his job whenever he helped her with making this casserole. As they settled into fixing lunch both of their minds traveled back to the moment when Mercedes had to leave Lima, Ohio.

Several Years Ago. . .

"Mom. . .Dad you have to talk to him or the label," Mercedes began her voice rising and falling with tears as she thought about being forced to leave Ohio and most importantly Sam. Her parents looked at her sadly and then back at one another. They had already tried discussing this with Micah but he had plainly told them that his hands were tied. "You guys have to be able to do something." Mercedes cried as she looked at them both.

"Baby girl, we already talked to Micah and he told us that this was all out of his hands. His boss wants you to release your album soon and since you're unfortunately under contract there's nothing Micah can do."

"But what about McKinley." And Sam, she wanted to add but didn't. She knew her parents understood how she felt about her boyfriend. Right now, though she needed to focus on getting out of this trap her brother had effectively set and trapped her in.

"Micah said you would be able to finish high school," Mr. Jones replied calmly. "I know it's not the same as McKinley and I know the real reason you're really upset is because of Sam and your relationship with him. Believe me, I understand completely but Micah said that if you don't comply the label will consider it a breach of contract and take legal action." Mercedes pinched the bridge of her nose and resisted the urge to scream.

"I can finish the album here. Micah was okay with that until he found out how serious I was with my current boyfriend." she spat out angrily as she looked away from her parents. Mr. and Mrs. Jones looked at one another for a moment both feeling completely lost. They didn't know what to do about Micah or their current family situation.

"We'll talk to Micah again," Mercedes' father said softly as he looked at his daughter. "Maybe we can get everything changed up, you know I could probably ask to talk to the record label again. After all you are my child."

"There's a problem with that though," They all turned around then as Micah entered the room. He paused briefly and took in all their faces. "Oh so let me guess I'm the villain now." he muttered angrily as he looked at his parents while avoiding the glare that Mercedes was sending his way. He didn't need to look at his sister to know that she was pissed off with him so instead he focused on his parents. "Like I was saying before, the record label isn't gonna want to listen to you guys anymore. I stalled as much as I could."

"I just bet you did." Mercedes mumbled as she looked at her brother. "You just want me out of town so I can't be around Sam anymore." Mercedes declared angrily, her parents looked between her and her brother.

"You've been saying that a lot Mercedes." her mother said softly as she looked between her daughter and son. "Is she right about that, Micah? Are you doing this because you don't like Sam?" Micah crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Mercedes.

"That's not it at all. I just think he's holding her back. If she weren't dating him then this move wouldn't be a problem and we all know it." Mercedes took a step towards him and narrowed her eyes as she spoke.

"Sam isn't and will never hold me back. He wants me to achieve my dream."

"So he wants to hang onto your coattails as you make it big?" Micah questioned with a roll of his eyes. "How freakin' rich, what does he want to be your stay at home boyfriend. This family can't help the Evans family out for the rest of our lives." Mr. Jones head snapped towards his son as those words hit his ears.

"What in the hell is that suppose to mean?" Mr. Jones asked his voice booming loudly as he looked at his son. "If you have something to say about the Evans, a family that hasn't done anything to you or this family then please go ahead and say it loudly don't hint at it boy come right out and say it." Micah stepped back from his father and Mercedes could see fear in his face as he looked at their father. Clearing his throat, Micah chuckled and shook his head.

"Look, we already helped them out enough, I don't think Mercedes needs to be-."

"You act as if somethings wrong with helping them, Micah. I know I raised your behind in the church-."

"If that's so then you should know that a person shouldn't be unequally yoked with someone-." Mr. Jones' eye twitched at his son's words and he stepped even closer to his son.

"I know good and damn well you aren't about to try to twist the words found in the Bible. That verse is talking about those with faith marrying those without faith. . not interracial relationships. Last time I checked the Evans went to church just like us." Micah crossed his arms over his chest and glared up at his father.

"I wasn't talking about race. I'm talking about financial differences." Micah stated quickly as he looked at his mother and father. "I'm just worried that Sam is latching onto her and he doesn't have anything to provide my sister. The man is suppose to provide for his significant other and I just worry that with Sam and his family financial problems that it'll be Mercedes taking care of everything." He chanced a glance at Mercedes and shook her a quick patronizing smile. "That's all I'm concerned about Mercedes. I've seen how these relationships work. . .they don't last." Mr. Jones studied his son for a moment before visibly calming down.

"At least your not racist, cause I know I didn't raise you to be that way about any type of person." Mr. Jones replied coldly as he looked at his son. "However you need to let your sister have her relationship and besides the boy seems to have a very good head on his shoulders. He helped his parents when they were going through a very difficult time. If anyone is a provider that boy is one." Mr. Jones stated firmly. Mercedes couldn't help but feel her mouth drop down in surprise. How could her parents believe that joke of an explanation that Micah had just given them.

"Fine Dad," Micah said with a sigh. "Mercedes I'll leave you and Sam alone okay but I hope you remains your boyfriend even when you're halfway around the country." Mercedes bristled at the look in her brother's eyes.

"I'm not going."

"Mercedes come on," Micah said with a shake of his head. "The label wants you working on the album if you don't you and me will be in breach of contract. This deal is not just huge for me but for everyone we're working with right now. You don't want to let them down do you." Mercedes looked at her brother silently for a moment before shaking her head. Micah had certainly given a lot of his friends from college a foot in the door as her band, back-up singers and producers. She had become close to some of them and she certainly didn't want to let them down.

"Why can't we work on it here?"

"The execs at the studio want to work with you on some songs," Micah said calmly. "And since they are the big dogs at the studio they don't want to come out here to Lima, Ohio. It's not exactly a place big city people want to stop in." Mercedes looked at him for a moment before shaking her head, and turning to walk away. Micah watched her for a moment as she headed towards the front door with her keys in her hand. "Where are you going, sis?"

"If I have to go. . .if there's no way for me to work on my album here in Lima while still going to school then I'm going to tell Sam about it now." Micah quickly followed behind her as she made her way outside.

"I'm glad you're doing this," Micah said as soon as they were outside. "I'm glad you're finally seeing things my way."

"You know I'm thinking once I'm out there that maybe I can talk them into allowing me back here. You may have won this round but you won't break me and Sam up that's a fact." Micah just nodded his head.

"Weren't you listening it's not racially like you and Sam seem to think," he said with a chuckle. "Besides our father certainly didn't raise a racist son." Mercedes cut her eyes at him and slowly shook her head.

"I don't know how they fell for that."

"It's cause I know how to sell an idea," Micah replied calmly. "How do you think I got a label or got you to sign on with me." He said with a smirk as he watched her climb into her car. "Have fun talking to your Ken doll."


End file.
